


Forced Hands of Fate

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Complete, F/M, Loki plotting, Lots of loki plotting, Pre-Thor movie, Sigyn as princess of Vanaheim, Sigyn has magic, Sigyn not taking his crap, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: Sigyn is the princess to a falling kingdom. Vanaheim is crumbling and will soon spark out into internal war. Sigyn and her mother rush to the All-father for help, knowing that Vanaheim's history with Asgard is shakey at best. Odin strikes a deal, aid to the kingdom for a Betrothal to one of his sons.  Loki just wants something, just one thing that is his. Truly his. Sigyn and Loki must learn to trust each other as threats upon Sigyn's kingdom make it clear... if this betrothal falls apart, Sigyn's kingdom will die.And oh, how the tides will change, how the world will continue to turn under a different sun. When the future is different than expected. What would you do to change the hands of fate... to be in your favor?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOWOWOWOW! That I literally just started a whole other Loki fanfic, but in the middle of writting that one I thought of and wrote 5 chapters for this... soooo... yeah.
> 
> I've always loved Sigyn, and ofcourse I'm a stan for Loki so...
> 
> Shout out to superwholocked_wizard and their story "For pity" which threw me over the edge in needing to write a Sigyn/Loki fanfic. If you haven't read it, do, it makes my heart flutter! <3

“I have never been able to choose for myself. Everything… EVERYTHING in my life was chosen for me. What to eat, where to sleep, how to look and how I should feel. I felt like my own existence was a cage. But then… You happened and suddenly I was free to do as I wanted. I could think on my own, I could breathe my own air. With you, I don’t feel fake happiness and the forced hands of fate upon my life. I… I feel free, and there is nothing I wanted more. More than saving my people, more than making my mother proud, more than books as far as the eye can see… so if you think for one moment that I would ruin that... Then you do not know me as well as you say you do.” Sigyn threw the last vase across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. The glass fell to the floor in slow motion, feathers in her vision and flowers plucked and thrown. An entire room destroyed in such a short amount of time it seemed almost cruel. Her nails ripped through pre-made gowns, her anger shredded pillows and silk. In a fit of rage, she became a hurricane that swallowed up and spit out everything. Loki was incredibly impressed. 

“I do have to give credit, where credit is do.” He spoke soft and cool, his features pale in comparison to Sigyn’s red puffed cheeks. Her eyes flashed dangerously in his direction. “You do a magnificent job at throwing a royal tantrum.”

“I am being serious, Loki!” She snapped, her teeth gritted hard in her face. Loki thought back to just a few months, maybe more, ago where those teeth were pearly and painfully shown in a fake smile. How fake happy she looked as she stood in the court, looking at all the Asgardians around her. The same creature he feared was just like them all, beautiful but out of reach and dull, was the same whirl wind before him. If anyone knew the true Sigyn like he knew her, they would not treat her like just another woman of the court. Sigyn was much more than just another face, just another body. 

A princess from Vanaheim, the daughter and only true heir to a throne that sat in a kingdom in pieces. The promised woman to be a bride to an heir of asgard. A piece of awe inspiring beauty, like a painting upon the very stars. Yet below the surface a storm brewing that boiled and bubbled at the surface. It seemed he finally kicked the fire up enough of a notch to send the water to splash over. How had they even gone this far? How had they made it this far? And the reason for her anger? Loki… her betrothed…. Son of Odin, and creation of Laufey...

“Sigyn,-”

“No, Loki, your silver tongue can not help you here. Because I see you. I see you for who you are and what you are.” She snapped, directing her rage towards him. Loki swiftly shot himself back, only to find a wall against his back. Sigyn was just before him, her hands catching his and pinning them to the wall beside his head. Eyes like a star ready to implode upon it, the color of water before a storm, hair long and loose and so pale blonde it was practically white. Loki loved the way it fell around her face, her head hung just slightly, and panted from the spent energy trashing her room. 

“Does this mean you wish to end our … arrangement.” Loki’s eyes fell upon her face, trying to catch any glimpse of her face he could. 

“I am loyal to Loki Odinson, as his betrothed. I am loyal to my people of Vanaheim, who will see a day where their princess becomes a queen… with the second son of Odin upon her arm. To rightfully rule the realm and to see it’s land into an era of peace of prosperity.” Loki watched her head raise, her eyes sharp and nose scrunched. He opened his mouth to speak again, only it fell from his lips as she cut him off. “I am Sigyn of Vanaheim and you will not deter me from my purpose. Even if it kills me.” 

And with that, Loki watched his betrothed push off from him and storm right out of the room, doors slammed open and the remains of pillows and things flying in her wake. Loki watched the only woman who could compete with him angrily storm off to probably drink more than her weight in wine before she would return to clean up her mess. Because that’s who Sigyn was… 

“Sigyn…” He called after, only to smile to himself at the bull like scream that echoed down the halls. “I’ll await your return, then.”

Oh what had he gotten himself into… this time...

To answer that, he'd have to go back... to the moment he met Sigyn of Vanaheim. At the meeting in the war room, approximately two moons before Thor's coronation.


	2. Damage to Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story begins, the day Loki first met Sigyn of Vanaheim. In the war room at a meeting of the realms.

Chapter one: The damage to Vanaheim.

“Come, Loki, Thor, it is high time you join in on the meetings of the realm.” Frigga smiled, ushering her two sons towards the war-room. It was a massive branch from the castle that had a room sized map of the stars upon a table and moved to show every star and every world. Loki had spent many days in that room, books out in study while Thor spun around a sword and listened to Loki read off information. Though, Thor was not as good at paying attention as Loki. He retained a lot of information, but he could know so much more if he would just put more focus into study and less into swords. Thor was a warrior, through and through. Which is why Loki and Frigga were more available to practice magic while Thor traipsed through the courtyard with his friends and their weapons. 

“Father never lets us join in on the meetings.” Thor huffed, walking as fast as he could towards the war room. 

“Well, as your coronation is within a moon’s cycle, it’s time you learn what it is all about. And besides… this one you two are specifically requested. It is directly about you.” Loki tried not to flinch at the way his mother spoke of the coronation. As if it wasn’t rubbed into the wound bad enough, it was all Thor could talk about. Salt…. Wound… open, bleeding, flesh wound, deep into his heart. Loki didn’t see why he was to be the king. Thor was reckless, he was a warrior, with no subtly or care for the way things were. He would surely lead Asgard to ruin!

“What do you mean, directly about us?” Thor brightened at the thought he was being talked about. 

“Hush, and hurry, you will see in due time. Now, be respectful, Thor don’t speak, Loki be kind… Go!” She shoved them right into the doorway as it was opened from the other side. Two guards motioned for them to enter. A room full of kings and council, no more than 30 people within the room, and they all turned to look. Loki inhaled sharply while Thor seemed to deflate. Then they both stepped fully and followed their father’s welcoming arms. He waved in a slow fashion for them to join him at the head of the table. The room was a soft burgundy and brown color scheme. Large windows with closed, thick curtains drawn, their swirls of fabric giving the look of space and it’s colors upon the room. Candles were lit and a golden glow fell from the ceiling like a soft rain that never touched anyone or the floor. 

“My sons, just in time.” Odin brought Thor to his right and Loki to his left, his hands folded before him. “Now we can commence with the reason for the meetings. Alva.”

Loki turned to look at a woman who stepped up close to the table, her hands folded. “Thank you all-father. As you know, my kingdom in Vanaheim is not doing well. We are on the brink of civil war if the unrest in my kingdom does not leave. I ask for your help, with my late husband's funeral just last moon, the people are divided. I am without a clue how to bring my people back together. My castle’s crop fields burnt down just this morning, and I fear that waiting for the pain to fade will not work.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. There was no hiding how bad Vanaheim had become in the last few years. Their king died by the blade of a band of nomadic hunters, coming to take king heads and sell them in the deep pockets of space. Vanaheim, once a very prosperous kingdom, was quickly falling into darkness, as one of the hunters rounded up a group of citizens and executed them in the court yard. The queen had them driven off, but the people were hurt and scared. They were acting out and who knows what else might be lingering under the surface of Vanaheim, what other evils could be lingering till just the right time. 

“Alva, Asgard will come to aid. I will give you a force of my best cleansing experts to clean your streets of trouble. Asgard will also supply farmers and the best crop to regrow your gardens… but as you know, our relationship between kingdoms has not been the best.” Which was also a huge understatement. Vanaheim’s late king, Eriksive was not seeing eye to eye with Odin. he often refused to come to meetings or refused to help out when Asgard called upon other realms to solve a large problem outside of the kingdom. Vanaheim and Asgard were borderline enemies for a long time. 

“What would you ask of Vanaheim, All-father?” There was fear upon Alva’s face. A grieving widow was easy to play, but Loki was unsure as to his father’s intentions. 

“Our deal, long ago, after Thor’s birth I issued Eriksive a chance. To combine our kingdoms and make peace, to make Vanaheim a permanent ally to Asgard. Your king never signed the contract, or looked over it. I ask, that for our help, than we revisit the deal again.” Alva’s face fell. “A betrothal between our kingdoms.”

Ohhhh…. Loki shot a look to Thor who looked just as Loki did, with an extreme understanding as to why they were now here. 

“All-father, please, we have but one…” Alva’s throat seemed to fall off in her throat as the doors opened. A woman stood just outside the doors, opened by the guards at Odin’s request. Alva turned, horror all over her face as she looked. A woman dressed in a gown the color of the sea, teal and blue, swirled into a delicate dance, accentuated by a silver corset and silver crown of vines atop of her head. Hair so pale blonde it was almost white, skin clear of all but one freckle upon her right cheek and one upon her throat. “This is beyond acceptable, All-father, my daughter is not a piece upon a chess board.”

“She is a princess, is she not?” Odin cocked his brow. “If she should marry one of my sons, Vanaheim and Asgard would be conjoined in unity and peace. We could see to your safety. Her heir would have claim to Vanaheim and Asgard’s throne should the time arise, this is a deal Vanaheim should take.”

“Odin, All-father-” But Alva was cut off as the female stepped into the room, eyes upon Odin.

“Do you swear to send the aid with my mother tonight. Send her home with promise of our kingdom’s salvation, tonight. If I stay here, and I agree to the betrothal, you must send help… tonight.” Her voice was soft, Loki almost didn’t hear it at first. But then her bones seemed to solidify, her shoulders square up. His lips curled up as she took a few more swift steps up towards the table, eyes on Odin. There was strength in her, despite the obvious fear upon her face. 

“Sigyn, your father’s wishes-”

“My father’s wishes lie with him. He was foolish and now he is dead. If I am to be queen of Vanaheim, then there must be a Vanaheim to rule.” Sigyn snapped to look at her mother. Loki took a moment to appreciate Odin’s determined look. As if this was exactly what he wanted to happen. Then Sigyn turned to look back at Odin. “Swear it, All-father.”

“I will have everything packed and ready to go before the sun-sets.” Odin stated, his eyes soft upon Sigyn. “You have my word.”

“Then I accept.” Sigyn kept her back turned to Alva as she was consoled and lead from the room by two of her council members. Sigyn stayed in her spot, determined and firm in her stance as the others in the room began to follow Alva from the room. It seemed the world buzzed and swirled around her, yet she held her ground. Loki could see it on her face, the struggle in it. How she fought to keep her composure. 

“She is beautiful, father.” Loki jerked to look at Thor and the realization came upon him.

Thor would get the betrothal… and Thor would get the coronation… and Thor would get it all. And loki would get nothing… as he always got nothing. There was a foul feeling upon Loki’s stomach as he looked back to the girl. Loki wanted just a chance. A chance to have even half of what Thor got. Would it be too much to ask, even for this? Loki didn’t know if she would love him, or if she would want him. She didn’t seem to want any of this. She did this to save her kingdom. Would she care… if she was put with Thor… if she was betrothed to Thor. 

“Well, my lady Sigyn,” Odin smiled. “Let us join my queen Frigga. As mother to our people and my sons, it is her choice, with whom you are betrothed.”

And that gave Loki just a sliver… just an inch of hope… that maybe for once, he would get something Thor didn’t.


	3. Betrothal contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Sigyn sit down to discuss who she will be betrothed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did say I already wrote, like, 5 chapters last night, so here's another one =)

Chapter two: Betrothal contracts

Sigyn sat at the table with Frigga, alone in the room. It was a golden veranda, it’s view extended down into the gardens that lit up the horizon with flowers and fauna. It was a paradise view, and yet, Sigyn could not enjoy it. Refused to enjoy it. Because of the context in which she was presented with it. Father never wanted this, Mother hated this, but if it saved their people… then she would do this. Besides, for the first time in her life, she chose what happened. No more following her mother’s impossible expectations, no more trying to impress her apathetic father. No more, because she was going to marry a son of Odin, and she was going to save her kingdom. No more fear for her people. Because if her life was miserable, then she could be happy knowing they were happy, they were safe, that she was doing the right thing. 

“Sigyn, you do not have to fear me.” Frigga smiled, her voice light and laughing. No wonder everyone loved Frigga. Her aura, the way she presented herself, was that of a mother, and not one of a blood thirsty royal. She made everyone feel welcome and the warmth in her smile was unrivaled. Sigyn hoped one day to smile with as much genuine happiness one day. Though it didn’t seem possible right now. 

“I fear what you can do.” Sigyn spoke, unsure she even did that. Her whole throat had been closed up since this morning. When her mother spoke of what she was going to say to the All-father, Sigyn figured someone unfair would be given back. Not that a betrothal was unfair, or unjust. Princess’s were married often. Why should she be special. 

“And what is that?” Frigga cocked her head to the side, soft curls cascading down the side of her face. 

“Decide my fate.” Sigyn leaned back in her seat.

“I think, you’re seeing this a little backwards.” Frigga chuckled. “I will decide who you marry, yes, but only base on whom I think you would fit best.”

Sigyn reached out, taking the small wine-glass to cover up her surprize. She was absolutely ready to be told how she wasn’t worthy. Sigyn was ready to face another version of her mother. Not the woman before her. After taking a soft sip of the wine, she swallowed long and hard before she looked back to Frigga. Better get this over with. Setting the cup down, she let out a soft sigh. “What … would you like to know… about me?”

“What’s your favorite book.” Frigga quipped, only making Sigyn choke on air in surprize. Covering her mouth before trying to reel her senses back into place. “I find a persons favorite book speaks volumes about them.”

Sigyn burst out into a fit of giggles, only to stop when she realized Frigga wasn’t laughing with her. “You said… volumes… like of a book…”

Frigga broke out into a grin. “Ah, yes, that would be my understated use of a pun.” The two giggled lightly, Frigga’s shoulder shaking as she reached out for her own glass. After a sip, Frigga was back to her composed self. 

Sigyn pursed her lips, her fingers to her chin as she stared at the table in concentration. “I apologize, I read so many books… it’s hard to narrow it down to one.” 

“You are an avid reader, then.”

“Very.” Sigyn sat up straighter with a smile. “My mother often wonders if I am not part library owl, as I am found in ours so often… my father’s…. My favorite attribute of my father’s was his need to collect books. We shared a love of language and literature.” 

Frigga beamed, leaning back in her seat with her wine glass, her eyes upon Sigyn like she were a puzzle. Just becoming clear, right at the end, when you think you know where everything goes and you’re proud of getting to this point. 

“Tell me one more thing, my sweet Sigyn. What is your weapon of choice.” Sigyn went still as she looked back down to her lap. Say sword, say bow and arrow, say peace and prosperity, anything. Say anything but the true answer. Mother insisted, neh… demanded, that Sigyn keep her true practices private. Father liked the idea of magic, but did not want his daughter practicing. Alva loathed Magic, hated the idea of it and feared what it would lead Sigyn to do. Except she couldn’t stop.

“My spell book.” Sigyn blurted out, her eyes sheepishly looking up to Frigga. That was the moment it clicked, Sigyn could see it in her eyes. The way they flashed and she took a long sip of her wine. 

“You practice, then?” Frigga asked. “How well versed are you?”

Sigyn turned her head, her eyes upon the garden that was before them. It was full of birds and deer, all spreading themselves out to feed and dance and play. Sigyn let out a low whistle, slow and soft that echoed along the land. A pair of doves flew up, as if by demand, to the table where the two sat. Frigga watched as Sigyn reached out a hand. One dove hoped up into her hand. A soft green glow, a fire like aura formed within her hand. That dove, that sweet dove, spread it’s wings and threw it’s head back. Then it began to change, inch by inch, until what was within her hand was not a dove… but a black snake. It slithered and danced upon her arm, crawling up to rest upon her shoulder. 

“My sweet Sigyn… Odin! I have made my choice.” The doors to the veranda they sat upon opened to expose Odin and his two sons walking up. Sigyn sat very still, unsure if she should transform the snake back into a bird. 

“My queen, my Frigga… what have you decided.”

Frigga looked to Sigyn with a soft expression. Sigyn put everything she could into her eyes, a plea for a good match. Other than their names, Sigyn was not familiar with Odin’s sons. A princess who was not allowed to run off into battle, whose life was chosen from the second she was born, rarely had the excuse to go out. Outside of her kingdom, outside of her castle, outside of where she was told to be. 

All Sigyn wanted… was someone who didn’t dictate everything she did. Just… an inch of freedom. Was that too much to ask?

“At first, with your sweet face and kind composure, I thought you were best matched with my first born, Thor. However, knowing you, getting to know you, I know the best for your kingdom and ours… is if you marry Loki.”

Sigyn turned to look at the sons, not sure who that meant. The male with thick black locks and green and black armor, stood in absolute shock as the other two clapped him upon the back. Thor, she assumed by the blond hair and red and gold attire, grinned and clapped upon his brother’s back with vigor. Odin, of course, put a hand to Loki’s shoulders and pushed him forward. Rushed to stand, Sigyn let the dove shift back into the dove before the whole group of them, unsure of what to do with a large snake sitting upon her arm. 

Fear struck her body as she looked at the soft glow upon her hand as the doves flew away from the table. Her eyes looked up to her betrothed, searching his face for any indication that her magic was a bad idea. Except, all she was given was a shocked face upon Loki’s face. Thor and Odin seemed to share an expression before looking to Frigga. 

“My queen, I see exactly why you made the match.” Odin stepped up to Frigga, patting her shoulder affectionately and bending to press a kiss to her temple. 

“I believe, they will be a match in Valhalla.” Frigga grinned, squeezing Odin’s hand warmly, pressing a kiss to his exposed wrist. 

Sigyn stepped up to Loki, holding her hands to keep them from shaking. Her fate was sealed. Loki put out a hand, that Sigyn took softly. His palm was soft, cold to the touch, and it brought a calming effect to her nerves. Touching his palm, looking into his eyes, she felt calm. All that fear fell away as she looked over his face. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Loki kept his eyes locked with hers as he brought her hand to his mouth. A soft kiss to her knuckles sent a spark of electricity through her body, settling upon her toes. He was practiced in magic as well. 

“With that settled, we should start the arrangements.” Odin smiled, both Loki and Sigyn turning to look at him. “For you to stay here.”

“I thought-”

“It is customary, for a betrothed pair as yourselves to court before continuing on with an engagement. It would be hard for Loki to court you from Vanaheim.” Frigga spoke up. 

“And for your safety, you should stay here. Enemies of asgard may see your return to your home before marriage as a sign of weakness. No need to ruin a good thing so soon.” Odin smiled, walking up to the pair to put one hand on their shoulders. “I will have Frigga designate hand maidens for you and assist with your living quarters here in our palace. I must steal Loki for the rest of the day, but he shall receive you from your room tomorrow for the announcement.”

And with little else Sigyn was left upon the veranda by herself. She should have asked to see her mother, or even asked to follow Frigga, but she stood there. Not shock, or fear, but just … settling, into her new life. 

Sigyn sat back down in her chair and took up the pitcher of wine and poured her glass as full as she could before she began to drink it down fast.


	4. Lords and Ladies of the court.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn attend the announcement of their betrothal. All the while speaking of the difference in traditions of courtship.

Chapter Three: Lords and Ladies of the court.

Loki stood outside the door for a solid ten minutes, contemplating how to tackle the situation. Go to her room, sure. Be dressed in your best gowns, of course. Smile and act in front of the court to show your best side, easy. But what did he say to her? Loki honestly didn’t think he’d get this far. 

With a swift rap of his knuckles upon her living quarters, he was presented with the sound of feet shuffling. Before his ears detected light murmuring, as if a handmaiden was talking to the princess. There was little noise other than that. Except for when the door opened and the handmaiden was there. Sulra, she had been a favorite of his mothers. She was still a young woman, a good few years younger than Loki and Sigyn, of course. But old enough to hold a sewing needle still and with a strong enough arm to toss a guard across the ground for accidentally grabbing her arm the wrong way. A sore mistake the guards never made again. 

“Good morning, Sulra.” Loki spoke, a smile brought to his face at her usual grump face. 

“Your highness, My lady Sigyn is almost ready. Why don’t you wait in the sitting room.” Sulra whipped on her heels and marched across the floor. Sulra, despite being two heads shorter than Loki, held herself high. Loki was presented with a color scheme of soft mints and teals, open sheer white curtains, a pearly fainting couch in the middle of a soft palette. Loki perched himself upon the couch, looking to the book-shelf across from him. It was full, despite the fact the lady had only been here one night. Frigga spoke at dinner of Sigyn’s love of books. Which only proved the point more that Loki was a better choice. 

He’d always thought that anyway, but now his mother knew it. 

But she did have an odd arrangement of books. Novels, herbal lists and instructional books, history books. It looked as though she stuffed a little bit of everything she could grab into the shelf. 

“My lord… Loki.” Loki jumped to his feet, his head turned to the only door inside the room. Out of the door walked Sigyn. Dressed in a deep forest green with black detailing and a gold corset, she matched his color scheme completely. Her hair was pulled back behind a small crown of green vines with golden baby’s breath sprinkled through it, and in loose curls along her back. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, my lady Sigyn.” He extended an arm. She wore a fake smile, it was soft and painted on her lips. Loki stopped to look at her as she took his arm, looking up at him. That fake upturn of her lips, he could tell it was forced. Loki of all people could tell a lie from anything else. “You can show me how you truly feel.”

Sigyn furrowed her brow. “Whatever do you mean.”  
“You are not happy with how the events have laid out.”

“I am much happier with a few events over others.” She confessed, that smile falling from her face. 

“Which was the best?”

“The wine.” She blurted out point blank. Loki couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that broke from his lips. She looked up at him, a real smile upon her lips this time. “And… Frigga, she is nice.”

“I agree,” Loki chuckled, before he reached over with one hand to pat the hand she rested through his arm. He squeezed it softly, looking over her face. “We can do this.”

“We? You’re not the one with a kingdom depending on her ability to charm a prince…” She scoffed, the words falling off her lips in a flow she seemed unable to stop. Within seconds, her eyes went wide, looking up to Loki. He couldn’t help the laugh or the smile or the shake of his head. “My apologies.”

“No need, you are right. You have far more pressure than I.” Loki looked to her arm she still had hooked steadfast in his arm. She was not backing down, but she clearly was not happy with the current events. 

“Loki, be completely honest with me.” She turned more to face him, pulling herself in closer to look up at him. “Do you want this?”

“I don’t think it matters, what I want.” 

“It matters to me.” She stated, locking eyes with him. His mouth dried up completely as he looked to Sigyn. Just an inch shorter than he, eyes the color of the ocean just after the foam of a storm. This mattered to her because it meant her kingdom was safe. It mattered to her because she had something to lose. What did it mean to Loki? 

“You are the first thing… the first time… I was the first at something. That I had something or someone that wasn’t Thor’s. I live in his shadow, but for once, it is … it’s me…” Loki forgot how to move his mouth after that. His voice fell off as he looked over Sigyn’s face. She said nothing, but her face was now steeled in some sort of determination. 

With a sigh, she turned and motion with her arm for him to lead. In silence, they took their first steps out of her waiting room. It was a long walk from the west wing of the palace towards the court yard where Odin spoke of announcing their betrothal. 

Only, that silence died when Sigyn furrowed her brow and looked back up to Loki. “How does the courting work, here upon Asgard?”

Loki rose both his eyebrows, unable to think for a moment. She caught him off-guard. “I suppose much like upon Vanaheim.”

“I doubt that.” She muttered, “I hope not.”

“What does Vanaheim do?” Loki asked, looking towards Sigyn. She pursed her lips, looking around at the hall. Before she finally looked back to him. “That bad?”

“Well…” She stopped their walk so she could detach and pace a bit away from him. “Well, we’re about fertility and love and passion, right? So the first night of a lord or lady’s courtship is celebrated by dancing. But not the kind of dancing you see here. Ladies wear dresses you can see through and the men wear no pants and they drink. They drink till they can't see and go home unable to walk but stumble. The betrothed are fed by the dancers, and often eat off of them. The next few weeks courting follows a close schedule of eating, drinking, and being around each other, even mating, all in public until the wedding pyre is ready. Then you wed under the pyre while you shout your vows to the skies.”

Loki stood speechless as she stood before him, hands out wide. “Oh… well…. That’s not how we do it here.”

Sigyn scoffed and tossed her hands. “Well, I should hope so, because that’s not how we do it in Vanaheim either.”

“What?” Loki blurted out, eyeing her with confusion as her face lit up into a smile. 

“I don’t know how courtship works upon Vanaheim, I’ve never been courted. I don’t even think my parents courted. I don’t think it happens. Most people upon my realm just love and join in marriage. Often people just … marry.” Sigyn stepped back up with a shrug as Loki reeled to collect all the information pushed on him. “My father did not believe in my marrying anyone I didn’t choose, so he never taught me any traditions of it.”

Loki furrowed his brow, watching her for a moment. Only to extend his arm again, to which she accepted with her own. They took a few steps in silence before he spoke again. “That wasn’t fair, I didn’t know you were silver tongued.”

“I was told from a reliable source that you’re mischievous.” She smirked, obviously pleased with herself. Loki liked the way it looked on her face, the way her shoulders were relaxed and her hips swung a bit more as she walked. 

“Sulra told you, didn’t she?”  
“I am not going to divulge in that.” She looked up at him. “But, they know you well.”

“I am not… mischievous.” He pouted. 

“Loki…” He snapped to look her in the eyes. “Don’t ever lie to me, never again.” Her face was serious. It was stone before him. They walked in silence again, a deal of their very own struck between the two of them. Neither would lie, never again. Not to each other. Loki knew better than to say it outloud. For he did not know if he could keep that promise. 

“There you two are.” Frigga met them just short of the gardens, her hands upon her hips. “What took you so long.”

“We were… comparing traditions.” Loki smiled to his mother. She looked beyond pleased with herself. If there was one thing Loki believed her mother was more proud of. More proud than teaching Loki magic or seeing Thor come back from battle untouched. More proud that her sons who stood tall and independent. Frigga was proud of this. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she took both their free hands and squeezed. Then she turned from them and walked out onto the courtyard. 

“I believe, this is our cue.” Loki motioned towards the doors that opened by guards, enveloping the two of them in cheers and a crowd of smiling faces. Sigyn said nothing but nodded and set herself forward. Loki took her gently out to the courtyard, seeing the same fake smile upon her face. Except when she caught his gaze, the smile wasn’t there when aimed at him, but it wasn’t fake. It was a peaceful look. 

“Congratulations, brother!” Thor interjected himself, clasping his hand upon Loki’s shoulder. “Congratulations my lady Sigyn.”

Sigyn stands next to Loki, one hand with a wine goblet, one hand upon Loki’s arm. “Why thank you, Lord Thor.”

“Please, just Thor.” Thor sent a wild, wide grin back at Sigyn. Loki felt his grip upon Sigyn tighten, seeing his brother step closer to Sigyn. “You are absolute-”

Loki watched the most beautiful vision of Sigyn flinching away from Thor, looking for any way out of the current situation. Sigyn knocked back her glass of wine and simply detached from the both of them, “Sorry, I’m out of wine.”

Loki was holding his sides he laughed so hard. The look on Thor’s face was priceless.


	5. Tea strong enough to cure poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn can not sleep, and realizes she has no one to run to... except Loki. Which whom she awakes from a dead sleep.

Chapter Four: Tea strong enough to cure poison

Alva stood just outside of the library doors. Sigyn agreed to see her mother before she left for home. Sigyn stood there, unable to form words or thoughts as she looked at her mother. Alva stood there, motionless and silent, eyes upon her daughter. There had been many times in her youth where Sigyn was not fond of her mother. She wanted perfection and often was disappointed in Sigyn. Do this, no that’s wrong, no do this, do this better. Be better. Yet Sigyn couldn’t form the words to say goodbye to her mother. 

“I love you, Sigyn.” Alva gasped, blinking harshly. Sigyn choked on the lump in her throat at seeing her mother’s tears. “And I will see you when you return home.”

Sigyn swallowed hard, breathing became an effort. Alva stepped forward, her hand out as if to touch her daughter. Then she stopped and backed away. “Wait…”

Alva shook her head, blinking away tears as she whirled on her heel. “I must leave now.”

“Mother… please.” Sigyn squeaked through her tight throat as she lunged from the spot. Sigyn grabbed her mother’s bicep, holding onto it for dear life. “I wanted to keep us safe. I wanted to fix things. I made the right choice.”

Alva turned her head, her eyes full of tears. A palm squeezed Sigyn’s hands tightly before she nodded and stepped away. Sigyn wept as she watched her mother step away. Step towards the caravans to carry her to the bifrost.

And then…. Sigyn awoke. 

Sigyn shot forward in her bed, surrounded by darkness in a kingdom not her own. What a wonderful dream. It was sad, and heart breaking, but it was wonderful. Because in that dream, her mother said she loved her. In the dream, Alva agreed this was the right choice. The reality was, after the announcement, Alva disappeared to the Bifrost. Sigyn searched for her, only to have a guard tell her she left. No goodbye, no ‘i love you, sigyn’, nothing. Alva scurried back home in shame of her daughter and her choice. 

No child of Vanaheim would dare marry someone from Asgard, and then return home. Yet… she hoped… that maybe… if she returned, with Loki as her husband… after the reparations, that they would reconsider. She was to be their queen, and she did this for them. 

And yet, there was that voice in her head. Sigyn did this to free herself. Not because it was the right thing, but because it was something. It wasn’t blindly following her mothers orders. It wasn’t being told what to do or how to be. So why did she feel so lost. Sigyn sat up in her bed, tears blurred her vision, hands upon the fabric. It was far… far … too empty in here. 

Sigyn swung her legs out around the bed and clenched her fist. The room lit up in a soft green glow as she moved toward her dressing table. Pulling on an outer robe and slipping on a pair of bedroom booties, she shuffled from the room. 

“Where are you even going.” She groaned, standing in her bedroom door. “There is no one to run to.”

Except… didn’t she technically have one? Sigyn turned back towards her room. He would probably be dead asleep. It would be rude to awake him. Yet, what if he wasn’t sleeping. It was the dead of night! Of course he was sleeping. Her mind ran her in circles, pacing the doorway. 

Until she walked herself right out into her sitting room and walked to her door. Wake him or not to wake him. Did she even know where to find him? Of course his quarters were here upon the west wing. But would using a location spell make things worse? Should she just work it out in her room. Sigyn turned to walk back to her own bed when her eyes stopped on her spell book. It lay upon her fainting couch, open and left to a large open space. 

Sigyn snatched it up, less of an idea and more of a stretch as she hugged the book to her chest and rushed out of her quarters. This was probably not allowed. Were those betrothed allowed to see each other outside of “courtship”? Did it matter? Sulra would be sour if she found out Sigyn was walking around in her bedroom attire. Not that it wasn’t modest, and she wore a robe over her dressing gown. 

In the midst of her mind screaming at her, Sigyn stopped upon a large oak door further down the wing. Her hands stopped just short of knocking. Her knuckles rested just inches away from the door. Her eyes stared at the door handle. Everything held still. Then it came crashing together as the door opened without her knocking. 

“Sigyn?” Loki rubbed his eyes, “Are you always this loud at night?”

Sigyn swallowed the lump in her throat and shoved the book into his face, empty pages to his face. “Teach me something.”

“What?” Loki recoiled, wheeling backwards. She could see how his facial expression went from half asleep to fully alert and confused. He took the book that was shoved in his face, only to look down at it. “What is this?”

“My spell book.” Sigyn breathed heavy, the heat rushing to her face. “How did you hear me? I didn’t knock.”

“Your magic, it’s like a bird screeching, I heard it in my sleep.” Loki rubbed his ears before he looked around the outside. “It is the middle of the night.”

“Please… teach me something.” Sigyn couldn’t help the frantic plea in her voice as she stepped up closer to the door. Maybe it was the look on her face, the dried tears. Maybe it was his own mental state. Because Loki moved away from the door and waved for her to enter. 

“I thought you were practiced in magic.” Loki asked, eyeing her as she walked in. “Have you… slept…. At all?”

“I am, but I only know my spells.” Sigyn whirled to look at him from inside his sitting room. With a wave of her hand the candles within the room lit up with a soft fire. The temperature in the room went from toe numbing to bearable in moments with a fireplace that sprung to life. 

“I’d say you know plenty.” Loki spoke as he stepped up, his fingers thumbing through her book. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

“I want to know more magic, and I figured as my betrothed, you were in the best position to teach me.” She smiled weakly, crossing her arms to keep from shaking. Her eyes scanned the room, moving towards the center of it. Her teeth hurt from trying not to chatter. It was bearable, but still the heat in the room mostly came from her own body. It was like a winter’s night in here despite the fact it was the middle of summer. 

“Sigyn.” He warned. She was turned around by a hand upon her shoulder. “Have. You. Slept.”

“I may have closed my eyes.” She whispered, her eyes catching his. He sighed, putting her book back into her hands. She clutched it to herself, eyes upon his form. He was in a pair of slack draw-string trousers and a loose blouse that closed in the front and was almost open at this point. She wasn’t sure how he was even warm. Sigyn sunk to sit upon a lounging chair, watching him stop at a large cabinet. He pulled open drawers, flinging small bags and pouches ontop of it. Then he grabbed an empty cloth pouch and began to pick through the others, putting leaves and the such into the bag. 

Then he made tea. Sigyn smiled as she saw him carry the kettle to the fire and place the bag into it. “You’re trying to coax me to sleep with tea?”

“My mother often did this to me. I find it’s only fitting… if I am to ever get any sleep around you.” Loki shot a smirk over his shoulder. He took seat across from her on a plush chair. 

“I’ll have you know, wine works much better.” She grinned at him, settling down into the chair. Loki yawned as he looked her over. Sigyn opened her spell book again and brought a quill out from the cover. “So, about teaching me.”

“It is the dead of night,” He grumbled, lying his head back against the chair. 

“So you’re not dedicated to magic like I am…” Sigyn sighed, looking down to her spell book. “That’s too bad.”

Sigyn snuck a look up, smirking as she saw the scowl upon Loki’s face. His eyes were narrowed, sleepy, but narrowed, as he straightened himself up. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sigyn shrugged, smiling slyly. 

“You will have to get better at this game, Sigyn of Vanaheim.” Loki stood up as the kettle began a light hiss into the air. Loki brushed past the chair, stopping to bend close to her ear. “I’m the king of this game.”

Sigyn cursed internally as he sauntered from her towards the fire-place. She watched him, pushing around the chair to watch intently, as he poured two mugs. He set both down to pour what looked like honey into the cups. As he turned to walk back, she pouted. He walked back to her chair and held it out until she gave in and took her cup. “Drink.”

A sigh fell from her lips as she put her spell book into her lap and brought the cup close. The steam from the cup cleared up her face. It kissed her cheeks and nose, cleansing her face. It smelt heavenly, despite not being able to pick out the scents. Like honey and a roast of some sort of nut, but it was undistinguishable. 

“I had a nightmare.” She confessed, bringing the liquid to her lips. One look over her cup told her that Loki was watching with curiosity. “Well… more a dream that… is a nightmare, because it’s better than the reality.”

Loki said nothing, merely sipped his tea as she mueled the confession over and over. If this was going to work, then they would have to trust each other. If Sigyn was going to live with this man for the rest of her life, there was no use holding anything back. It became obvious by their conversations, from how he acted around her, Loki was not cruel. Or… atleast… not to her. He seemed genuinely open to this arrangement. 

“My mother said she loved me, then actually said goodbye to me.” Sigyn spoke over another blow onto her tea. 

“Did she not say goodbye?”

“She ran like a coward back to the Bifrost to go home. I expected she would leave, but she said nothing. Merely scattered back home… I feel, as if she disapproves of my choice.” Sigyn took a larger sip this time. “For once I made a choice on my own and she disappears into a cloud of smoke.”

“And that bothers you?” Loki set his mug upon a small coffee table and settled back into his chair. 

“Extremely, apparently. I woke up unsettled by how unfair it is. I do something for my people, for my realm. I do what any queen would do, and she resents me for it. Just because it’s not her choice, it wasn’t her decision.” Sigyn grumbled, throwing back more tea. It’s warmth radiated through her body. It was slowly warming up in the room, yet she still felt like shivering. It wasn’t long before she clutched the mug for warmth and actually shivered. “How do you sleep in this?”

“I enjoy it cold at night.” He smirked. Loki rose from his chair, leaving her in the room alone as he ducked into his bedroom chambers. The sound of ruffling and fabric moving drifted towards her, only silenced by the crackle of firewood in his room. Loki returned with a large blanket, it looked made of fur as he walked over towards her. Sigyn gracefully accepted it and wrapped it around her waist and tucked her legs into it. 

“I like the cold but this is rather extreme.” She took another large swig of her tea. “If you want it this cold you will have to deal with my loading our bed with many blankets.”

“Our bed?” Loki shot a brow up, grasping his mug again. 

“Do married people not sleep in the same bed in Asgard?” Sigyn shot back, her face fallen as she looked to Loki. 

“Of course, I was just…inquiring about your… words.” He seemed to fall off his train of thought and turn from her to stare at the fireplace with intense attention. Sigyn smiled, setting her cup down and settling back into the plush chair. Loki’s tea was very potent, she could already feel her body betray her, becoming loose and heavy. Her eyes felt like they could close right now. 

“Loki… your tea… is strong.” Sigyn rubbed her eyes, lounging more into the chair. 

“It better be, I’ve had a hundred years to perfect it.” His voice was closer than it had been. Sigyn kept her eyes closed, her chin falling down against her shoulder. “I will carry you back to your room if you are unable to walk.”

“Mm, I can… walk.” Sigyn scrunched her brow, putting her heavy hands to the arms of the chair. Only to find that it was not her lifting her body up, but Loki’s hands. He draped one arm under her shoulder blades and another under her knees. “See…. mmm walking.”

“Yes, and what a marvelous walk it is.” He chuckled. 

“Why aren’t… you… tired…”

“I did not drink my entire mug yet, nor any of it. To be honest.” Sigyn cracked an eye open to glare at Loki with all the energy she could muster. He was smug, too smug, but her body was falling deep down into an abyss she could not crawl out of. He tricked her, making it looked like he sipped any. Did he even have the same amount in his cup as she did? 

“Trickster.” She grumbled, falling against his chest. Sigyn did not remember when she fell asleep… but it was far before she was delivered to her room. As she awoke, many hours later, as the sunlight from the day was glimmering through her windows. Sleep still tugged at her sleeves, but she shook it off at the sound of Sulra’s knocking on her door. 

“My lady, are you awake now?” Sulra stepped into the room to greet a Sigyn who was barely sitting up. “Lord Loki requested I bring you breakfast in bed, as he believed you would sleep in.”

Sigyn pushed up on her bed as Sulra came around the curtains and the bed to settle a small tray with platters on it infront of her. Sulra took a quick look around the room, then seemed to narrow her focus upon Sigyn. “My lady, did you not sleep well last night?”

“Unfortunately… not.” Sigyn muttered as she grasped a piece of the bread and began to pull it apart and stuff it in her mouth clumsily. “But… Loki made me tea.”

“That explains it.” Sulra huffed under her breath. 

“Explains what?” Sigyn spoke after swallowing hard on the soft, buttery bread. 

“His scent in here.” Sulra poked her nose. “I can smell a falcon on a rainy day.” 

Sigyn’s eyebrows shot up before watching with worry as Sulra walked around the room and began to ruffle through gowns. Sigyn took a sip of her goblet, eyes on Sulra as she smiled and pulled out a gown and it’s accessories, looking for shoes. “Sulra… you are…”

“Intimidating? I know, I find it’s my most redeeming quality.” Sulra sent a wink at Sigyn before holding up the fabric. “How do you feel about soft roses and pink today?”


	6. Tricking Thor to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki needs Thor's coronation plans to extend, just a bit longer. Just till his plans can come into full effect....

Chapter five: Tricking Thor to leave

Loki stood within the war room, watching his father flip through a large stack of papers. He sat at the head of the table, scanning over the paperwork. Thor was sat next to him, overseeing the paperwork and, as Loki predicted, he looked absolutely lost. Of course. Loki turned from the table, rolling his eyes as he stalked to one of the large book-shelves. Odin demanded they join him more and more recently. Thor because he was soon to be king. Loki wasn’t sure exactly why he was involved. Thankful as he was, to help out and be included, it was a slow day in here. His father had no lectures, just information and letters from the realms to read. Reports from the guards to go over, requests to consider, nothing interesting. 

Instead, His father gave him a large amount of text to read over. About Vanaheim. Which was in itself, as exciting as a pair of bumble-bees looking for flowers. Moments of excitement and accomplishment, but generally just a long, boring journey. Loki sat down in his chair once more, the book in his lap, attempting to get through another piece of text. 

“I think, that is about all we can handle for the day, boys.” Odin relaxed against the back of his chair. 

“Thank Valhalla.” Thor sighed, stretching out his arms. “I have never been so stiff.”

“Being a king isn’t about always being in action, Thor.” Loki retorted without raising an eye from the text. 

“Your brother is right, you best learn to bear the days where all you do is read over reports and requests.” Odin agreed, bringing a smirk to Loki’s lips. “With there only being a moon left till your coronation, it would be best to learn that lesson now.”

Thor pouted as he pushed back against his chair, stretching his arms out more. Loki looked up from his text at that moment. Thor, king? It still made his stomach churn. How he didn’t want Thor to rule. Loki knew he made a better fit, but father refused to see it. Especially now with his betrothal to the soon to be queen of Vanaheim, he would be the perfect king. How was it that Odin spoke of them both being born to be kings and yet it was Thor… it was always… thor. 

“But father…” Loki blurted out, not realizing his words would bring both of their eyes to him. Recover, Loki, recover. He swallowed the moisture in his mouth as he rose to stand before them. “What about Vanaheim?”

“What about Vanaheim?” Thor spoke, rising to his feet. Thor eyed Loki with concern. 

“They are in ruins still, their lands are still recovering. Wouldn’t it make more sense to wait upon the coronation? Thor could go to Vanaheim, lead your soldiers and ensure the regeneration from their kingdom. Vanaheim, after seeing the new King of Asgard come to their rescue and personally see to their aid… the very people will be our allies. Even with Sigyn’s Betrothal to me, the people will see this as a true … communion with Asgard.”

Odin looked to Loki, the wheels turning behind his head. His eyes looked at Loki, but they also seemed to look past him. Thor ran his fingers through his hair, looking over the papers before him. “Father, Loki is right.”

“I am?” Loki blurted out, his eyes snapped to Thor.

“You are, Brother. We sent some of our best soldiers and farmers, but they are without true leadership. Loki speaks of a great opportunity to prove my ascension to the throne. If Vanaheim can join behind me, then I will become king knowing I helped fix a rift in a kingdom that hated us for so long. I believe in Loki’s plan. Besides, Mother has been gripping at breakfast for days over not having enough time for the coronation. This way, she will have more time and I can show you how truly ready I am.”

Odin folded his hands upon his stomach, eyes upon the two boys, looking between them. With a sigh, he raised his hands and slapped them upon the table gently. Odin stood up and nodded. “I agree with you both. Thor, go on and run off to your mother and tell her of the news. Then pack and see Heimdall. I expect you in Vanaheim by sunset.”

“Of course father!” Thor beamed, throwing Loki the same smile, before he whirled and bound out of the room. Loki relaxed internally as he watched his brother leave the room. That gave him another moon atleast. A whole other moon, one without his brother, but another to think of a new way to ruin his brother’s coronation. 

To keep his brother from getting his fingers around that throne for just a bit longer. If Loki wasn’t worthy, Thor truly wasn’t. 

“Loki.” Odin brought Loki’s attention back to him. “Has your betrothed asked you for this?”

Loki feigned a look of surprize. If he let Odin believe it had been Sigyn’s idea, he may be even more kind to the idea. Allowing it to commence, instead of changing his mind. “She has anxiety over it as of late. She worries about her people and brought those issues to me.”

“Is that why she sat with you late at night?” Odin broke into a smug look as he rounded the table to clap a hand upon Loki’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I see you caught that.” Loki sighed, leaning into his father’s touch. “She awoke from a nightmare and sought me out to ease her worry.”

“She has come quite attached to you, then. Excellent. But see to it that she stays out of your personal chambers, or you in hers, until the engagement.” Odin patted Loki upon the shoulder again before leaving his side. “Your mother would be most displeased if she became pregnant before the wedding.”

Loki stood, unable to speak or move as his father left the room entirely. Loki hadn’t even considered the idea of … well of course it would happen eventually, they were to be married… but There was… she wouldn’t want. Loki blinked away his confusion and followed after his father out of the door. He hadn’t even thought of how far this betrothal would go. It would turn to an engagement, which would then be a marriage. How long did the courtship last? Was he supposed to perform something specific in order to move on from being betrothed. Loki had many questions, but his father was not one he wished to ask. He would have to corner his mother later on to ask them. 

Loki headed straight for the library, intending to pull every map of Asgard out and search them. It was still fairly early in the morning, as the sun was just now reaching over the palace. If he was lucky, Sigyn had just woken up from her deep sleep. He might have been a bit heavy handed with the herbs and mixture to ensure that Sigyn slept a long, restful sleep. It had nothing to do with his plans for Thor. Merely he worried she would not sleep. An unrested betrothed was an unhappy betrothed. Loki needed Thor off the throne as much as he needed this arrangement to work. Sigyn was now apart of his plans to take over Asgard. 

He pulled out a piece of parchment and set it upon the table with a quill. Swiftly he scribbled down upon it: 'I am in the library should you care to join me, Loki.' Simple and to the point. Then he flicked his hand. The parchment lit up in a green like glow before fluttering off behind him. It would take her some time to ready herself and he had no idea if she had eaten breakfast yet. It was almost lunch time and she had not left her room yet. 

Sulra passed him in the hallways of the palace with a look of determination on her face. In the three days that Sulra had been handmaiden to Sigyn, she became instantly loyal. Which also made her suspicious of Loki. A good handmaiden should be suspicious of their lady's betrothed. As protecting her is a handmaiden's first and most important priority. When Sulra asked why Sigyn slept hard and long into the morning, Loki confessed to the tea. He spoke of her having a nightmare and that she would need her rest. Then he asked if she would attend to Sigyn and see about making the room feel less empty. Maybe with something from home. 

Sulra was not easily swayed, but she trusted his words enough to nod and shuffle off towards the kitchens. 

Loki smiled at the memory of Sigyn in his waiting room. Sat upon the chair, determined to stay awake. How many nights had he stayed up, sleepless and full of panic. Where he ran to his mother in hopes of dulling the pain. As he grew older the nightmares did not lessen, but his need for his mother did. He learned to brew her tea, he learned to calm his mind, he learned to depend upon himself. 

Sigyn looked beyond beautiful in her dressing gown and robe, the way her hair was wild around her. The untamed look suited her. Most looks suited her. Loki found he liked her image, more and more with every passing day. 

Loki poured himself over the maps, attempting to focus on the task at hand. This was a pressing matter, Sigyn's looks were something he could enjoy with her presence. Which would appear shortly if he was not careful. Loki moved to sit down, only to stop as he felt her spell book pressed against his side. He had hidden it among his robes, but it was ever present. He pulled it out and placed it on the table. 

It watched him as he looked over map after map, looking for one spot. A spot he found as a child. A spot Heimdall could not see. A spot he could exploit to ruin his brother's coronation. 

"Ah, my spell book." Loki jumped in his skin, looking up from the maps as Sigyn walked inside the room. 

"I did not hear you come in." He gasped for air, actually feeling panic in his veins at the surprize.

"A lady must always be seen, never heard." She spoke with a dark spite in her voice as she marched up to the table. Sigyn took up the book and brought it close to her chest before she deposited herself in a seat.

"Was that a phrase of your mother's?"

"No, that was a phrase from my father and his council. A favorite of theirs." She scowled, her fingers tightened around the book. Her eyes dropped to the table, taking in everything before her. Loki took the moment to access her. Not just her mood, but her looks. She looked well-rested, despite seeming to give off an off put, irritated attitude. 

Her hair was loose this time, brushed and decorated with a simple gold head-band that was decorated with small, pink roses all the way across. Her robes were soft and flowing, draping off her much like water falls off your body, exposing most of her arm and her legs at mid-thigh through slits. The layers were half-sheer, but nothing was exposed. The first layer a soft pink, the second a peach color with rose designs upon it, the third a mixture of the two colors, that met in the middle with a vest like corset that was gold and pink with peach detailing. Her face, unlike her graceful and delicate dress, was scrunched and upset. 

"Did I upset you?" Loki blurted out, reaching out to roll up the maps. 

"No, it was not you." She huffed, glaring across the table. 

"Who was it? I can have them thrown into the abyss should you ask it." Loki smiled at the way she let out a snort and shook her head. A light laugh trickled off her lips, though her eyes still bore an irritation, it was less than before. Her face softened as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Thank you, for the offer, my prince... but it is not any one person. It's... my realm. I received a letter, from my handmaiden back home after being dressed this morning. Her house was burnt down by rogue fighters. She was raised around me, she trusted me, and now... she's trusting that I can fix it. But... I don't know how to fix it from here." 

Loki watched her face. She lied. Flat out lied to him. There had been no letters from Vanaheim, Loki would know. He made it his business to know anything and everything in regard of Sigyn. No reason other than control. Loki needed to know. 

"I would not worry, the reparations will take some time." Loki leaned over the table to extend a hand. Sigyn reached out to take his hand, gripping it lightly. She held back, she was holding back even more. But he could see the barrier she once carried around her begin to crumble. 

"I sit here, and drink tea and eat feasts while my people suffer. I am doing nothing." Now that, those words, the emotion in her eyes. The flames behind them, they were true. Whatever prompted these emotions, her feelings were true. 

"You are doing plenty." Loki squeezed her hand tightly, putting down the map he had rolled up to put away. He reached with both hands to hold hers. "I need you to trust that my people can help. The change will not happen overnight, but I promise... Vanaheim will be the glistening realm it once was before we are wed."

Sigyn looked right into his eyes. Loki could see the apprehension in them, as if she wanted to speak but didn't. She nodded and slowly took her hands back from his. Holding her book again, she adjusted in her seat. "The maps?"

"I was studying." He shrugged, taking them up from the table. Loki rose to place them back into the shelf. 

"A crown prince of Asgard, who has been living here his whole life, needs to study the maps of his realm?" His shoulders went tense, his hands clenched around a map. Loki suddenly saw the consequence to his betrothed being smart. He hated to say it, but she seemed just as smart as he. Which would put a small chip in his plans. It was balanced precariously upon the notion that no one knew what he was doing. Including his kind but suspicious betrothed. 

"You caught me." He sighed. "I was... looking at places to take you during our courtship that my mother would approve. I know of places we can walk alone for hours, in the moonlight and during the day. I know paths through the gardens no one could follow... but my mother would rather we be seen. Be in the public eye and watched. Something about royals should never be with an escort during courtship."

Loki turned to smile at her, opening up his arms. Sigyn leaned back in her seat, the best she could despite the restricting corset. Her eyes watched over his face. Loki contemplated what might happen if she found out. If she realized he was intending to ruin the coronation. To smuggle someone... something... into the kingdom. He wasn't solid on his decision yet, there were many possibilities. However, the risk was leading them in without exposing himself. 

If she knew, would she tell on him? Would she keep quiet? Would she try to persuade him to not go through with it? Would she call off the betrothal if she knew? A betrothal is not set into stone. Sigyn could call it off and return home at any moment. But if she did, the forces of Asgard would return here. Sigyn did not seem the type to sacrifice that for a small infraction as this. Would she see it as a small infraction?

"Then why are we alone now?" Sigyn whispered lowly, rising from the chair. Her eyes were still upon Loki with suspicion. 

"I suppose... we shouldn't be." He spoke, stepping back up to the table. She came around the table, her eyes steady on him. Loki stood still as she walked up before him. Her eyes scanned his before she turned and placed her spell book. 

"I won't tell if you don't." She shrugged as she flipped open the book. It opened to a blank page. "Now, about teaching me something."

Loki almost fell apart with relief. She didn't believe him, he could see that much. However, she didn't press on. She didn't ask. Either she did not care, or she did not want to know. Loki was happy for either. "What would you like to know?"

"You are well known for making clones." Sigyn turned, pressing her backside into the table and placing her hands on it. Loki examined her face. There was a playful shimmer in her eyes, a mischief. 

"I suppose I am well known for that." Loki felt the smirk crawl on his lips as she took up the quill and handed it to him. 

"Well then, my prince... start teaching."

Sigyn was surely... a match in Valhalla. A match he would have to be careful of, if Loki was going to ever pull it off.


	7. Dinner with the in-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn finds out that Thor is not on Asgard, but in fact on Vanaheim. And her suspicions are proven true when Odin speaks about how that came to be.

Chapter Six: Dinner with the inlaws

Sigyn followed Sulra to the dining room that was more intimate than the larger banquet hall from the announcement. This time it was just them. Sigyn, Loki, Thor, Odin, and Frigga to be there. Atleast, she expected it to be all of them. Until, as she entered the room, she found that Thor was not among them. Had she not been the last to come? Sigyn had not seen or heard Thor in the halls. Something she knew of the heir to the throne was he was loud. Booming almost, endearing and kind but loud and obnoxious. Something she would not often be able to deal with. 

Sulra bowed and left out the room. No one was sitting. Yet no one seemed phased by her entrance. Not until she stepped in closer. Loki turned with a brilliant smile and motioned for her to join him at the table. He extended out an arm that she took, standing beside him at the table. 

"Oh, sweet Sigyn, how nice to see you. That color is beautiful on you." Frigga smiled across the table, arm in arm with Odin. She wore a soft blue dress that showed off her hips, connected with silver rings at her wrists and around her waist. It was almost like a shimmering star before her eyes. 

"Thank you, Sulra speaks highly of your clothing taste."

"I'm glad you two get along well. Sulra is a force to be reckoned with but she is good, and she has an eye for fashion." Frigga grinned before looking up to Odin. "Why don't we begin then, as we are all here."

"Is Thor ill then?" Sigyn looked to the chair she expected Thor to fill. There was no plate, no silverware or mug of mead. 

"Of course not. Tonight he dines in Vanaheim." Odin spoke, taking the chairs before him and pulling them out. Sigyn looked to the chairs Loki pulled out for them. After settling down into the chair before her, Sigyn looked up to Loki who hovered slightly over her. He sat down silently, his eyes on her. Always on her. As if he knew, as if he expected something to fall from her lips. Sigyn knew he lied in the library, but it had been none of her business what he was doing with the maps. Everyone was entitled to their secrets, as long as it didn't effect her... what did it matter?

"I had not been told he would be in Vanaheim." Sigyn turned to look at Odin. He sighed, shooting Loki a look. 

"I believed you would tell her."

"The subject... merely did not come up today. My apologies father." Loki swiveled in his seat. Another lie. He lied a lot. Sigyn began to think over all his words to her. Even after she asked he never lie to her, he flat out lied to her face. But then again... she had not been entirely honest this morning either. Sigyn had been pissed, livid, but not because of a letter from home. In Fact, there had been no letter from home. It had been a guard, along the way to the library. Speaking of reports from those on Vanaheim. Things were bad. Sigyn had not wanted to admit to Loki she eavesdropped on his guards, or even enchanted them to speak on the subject more. Until she was satisfied with all their information. 

She had been upset over the information. 

"I have been... avoiding the subject, as of late." Sigyn muttered, tucking her hands into her lap. Loki's hand went to the arm of her chair, his palm open to the ceiling. Sigyn took it and squeezed it. He lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles with his eyes locked with hers. He kept the gaze for a moment longer before he turned to his father who spoke up again. 

"Sigyn, Loki brought up your anxiety of your country to me this morning in the war-room. He spoke of how you feared for the reparation, and suggested that Thor go."

"My... anxieties?" Sigyn shot a look to Loki, eyebrows up. Her anxieties? He did not look her in the eyes, but she knew he saw the look. 

"Do not be angry at Loki, my lady. As a prince of asgard and as your betrothed, I would expect he would fix your worries to the best of his ability." Odin laughed. Sigyn looked back to him with a soft smile. A fake, soft smile, painted on her lips to keep her true emotions from showing. 

"Of course."

"Sigyn, Thor is the best warrior and the soon to be king, be saw your realm as a shining example of what Asgard can accomplish. This way, when you and Loki return to Vanaheim, the partnership between the two realms will only be cemented more."

"Return to Vanaheim?" Loki nearly choked on his wine as he held it with his free hand. 

"We will be returning to Vanaheim, after our marriage... of course." Sigyn interjected, bringing Loki's eyes to her. "With Thor upon the throne of Asgard, I will be the queen of Vanaheim, it would be unusual if my husband did not join me."

Loki blinked hard. That's when it clicked in Sigyn's face. Not the reason for more people to go to Vanaheim. But why it was specific that Thor go. Why Loki suggested Thor, why he avoided Thor in conversation, why Loki seemed to hold onto Sigyn tighter in his presence at the party. Loki wanted the throne of Asgard. 

And Thor was ascending Asgard's Throne. 

Sigyn cocked a brow up, a sweet smile upon her lips. "That is, unless you do not wish to join me?"

This was his chance. Call it off now. If he didn't want this, if he didn't want to join her, he could end it now. She would be neither mad nor blame him. Sigyn would find some other way to save Vanaheim, even without his hand in marriage. 

"Of course he wishes to join you." Frigga laughed. 

"It is, of course, understood... my Lady Sigyn." Sigyn shot her eyes towards Odin. "That without this betrothal, our agreement would end."

"We could find some other means for bonding Vanaheim and Asgard together." Sigyn let out a breath she hadn't realized she held. Her heart beat in her throat as Odin sighed and shook his head. 

"Your father damaged bridges far beyond you to mend. This marriage would be the only way to ensure your loyalty to us, as our loyalty has been to you."

Sigyn sank. Her heart stopped beating, or atleast it felt like it did. Her eyes watched Odin in horror before she slowly turned to look at Loki. He was her only chance. The only way to save Vanaheim. She could not do it alone. Vanaheim did not have the strength to muster an army, they did not have the resources to rebuild the crops or the money to fix buildings. Vanaheim would burn ... if she did not do this. 

Sigyn would marry Loki, to save her people she would do anything. 

"Of course." her voice barely fell off her lips as her eyes fell to the plate of food that was displayed before her. Sigyn took up her wine glass and brought it to her lips. A red hot coal of anger began to fest in her stomach. It was a darkness she did not like to touch. An abyss she didn't like to entertain. But it sat there, brewing in her insides as the group began to eat. Frigga struck up light conversation about Asgard, about the recent events, about people and parties. Sigyn barely caught a word of it. 

It wasn't until it was over that Sigyn snatched up Loki's hand and turned to him again. "Would you mind walking me back to my quarters? I have more questions about the spell you taught me."

"Oh Loki? You are sharing your magic with her? Odin, I told you they would bond quickly." Frigga beamed, leaning into the soft touch of Odin. Loki looked into Sigyn's eyes and he knew, this was not a request. 

"Anything, my lady."

Sigyn excused them from the table as it was being cleared. Loki extended his arm and she took it, as gently as she could. The hot coal in her stomach dug into her spine, growing in size. It began to whisper into her ear. Angry words that would surely get her thrown from the top of towers. Sigyn kept her head high and her shoulders relaxed, the image of a happy betrothed. Until they were half-way to the west wing, that was.

Loki flinched, as she suspected he knew it was coming. Sigyn flipped her hands and snatched him by the front of his robes. She pulled the two of them away from the sight of other and into the shadows of the palace pillars. Sigyn forced her hands to release and let him go without shoving him into a pillar. How she wanted to do so. 

"You told him of my anxieties?"

"You told me you were worried." He retorted with a sour look. 

"After you spoke with him in the war-room." She hissed, stepping away from him. Only to whirl back around with a finger in his face. "Look, I do not care about your qualms with Thor."

"I never sa-"

"Don't try and fool me Loki. I know you lied to me, after I expressly asked you not to." She threw her hands out. "Loki, I do not care what issues you have with Thor. But whatever it is, do not threaten it upon my people."

"I would never." He put his hands up in a soft white flag of his own. 

"Then why send him there?" Sigyn crossed her arms, cocking her hip out to one side. 

"He is a great warrior. I believe my brother could fight the sun if he had enough gull, and win. But he is not... he is not a king." Loki's voice dropped to a hushed tone, stepping up towards Sigyn. He reached out to touch her but she jerked back from his hands, pacing back from him. Sigyn sighed and paced right back. Stepping up to his hands, she put herself in his grasp after pulling away from it. 

"Your hatred of him does not concern me, but do not use me or my people again. Loki, you heard your father... if I do not marry you, then my people will burn."

"He did not.. mean it like...not in those words." Loki grimaced, attempting to twist the words to not taste as sour. But they were.

"I can understand his intentions, Loki. If I do not do this, he will rip Asgard's aid from my realm and leave them to suffer. I can not risk their lives because of some childish bickering between you and the next in line." Loki flinched at her words, his eyes closed for a long time. It wasn't until he opened them, a hurt gaze in the green forests that were his eyes. "I beg of you, tell me the truth... do you intend to hurt Asgard or Vanaheim with your schemes."

Loki stepped in closer and Sigyn allowed him. She stayed still, her eyes upon his with a tense gaze. Then Loki dropped to his knees and took her hands in his. "I swear, upon my life... I do not intend to hurt Asgard or Vanaheim. I wish to save them."

Sigyn watched his face for any flicker. She kept silent for a long minute, even waiting a moment or two after before she tugged him up to his feet. "Then I will not interfere unless I fear you will harm more than you will help. You have my word."

Loki nodded, his lips opening to speak but no words fell out. He closed his lips and squeezed her hands, she could only imagine it was out of affection. Any sort of affection or kindness. 

"One last thing." Sigyn let go of his hands to cup his face, holding his cheeks tight in her palms. "You EVER... EVER...use me in your schemes again and forget to tell me of it, you will face a fight that you will not win. Am I being clear?"

"Crystal." Loki whispered as Sigyn let go of his face and stepped back. "Would you still ask I walk you to your quarters?"

"After you make me tea again, that was the best sleep I've had in ages and wish not to wake to nightmares again." Sigyn sighed, taking his arm as he put it out for her. Loki smiled again, down at her, and she returned a softened expression to him. The coal was gone from her insides. But her trust was thin. If he truly thought he was aiding Asgard, then she could do nothing to stop him. Loki was allowed to have his secrets, as long as they did not change the course of the future. Loki and Sigyn would have to marry, as Sigyn could not risk returning to Vanaheim alone.


	8. The Garden in the Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a good idea, of where to go in order to apologize for his mischief.

Chapter Seven: The garden in the caves

Loki stood outside Sigyn’s room, unsure if he should knock. Court her, convince her that she should want this for more than just her people. If they were going to survive together, they needed… romance...Loki believed he understood this well enough. He spent most of his life under his mother’s wing, he could read a woman’s emotions rather well. Even Loki could be proud in his ability to sweep someone off their feet. Especially after seeing Sigyn’s eyes the day before, when he lied of looking for places for them to go. The small flash in her eyes. She liked the idea, just them, escaping the castle. Escaping her worry of Vanaheim, him escaping his brother and the palace. Now, with Thor no longer breathing down his neck preverbally, Loki felt more free than he had in a long time. 

Loki, however, was still under the impression Sigyn was upset with him over the… scheming. She was completely in the right to be upset with him, Loki understood he would be upset in the same situation… well… he understood it now, looking at it from her shoes. This would act as an apology, and more. Because to be completely honest, Loki liked the way she smiled better than when she scowled. A real smile. Loki liked Sigyn, he liked the challenge she presented, the future she offered.

“My lord?” Sulra opened the door. “My lady is almost dressed, please come in.”

Loki was surprised Sulra allowed him in. He was more surprised to see no repercussions to his actions right away. It was silent in the room except for the noise of ruffling fabric behind her bedroom chambers. Loki stepped inside and quickly settled upon her fainting couch. 

“My lady issued me hand this to you, should you come to see her today.” Sulra smiled warmly as she handed a box to Loki. He eyed it, knowing the happy expression upon Sulra’s face was not because of him. It was because of whatever was in the box. Loki took it gingerly and set it upon the coffee table close to him. He readied his body should something jump out of the box. A slap to the lid, it flung off the top of the box. Loki jerked backwards, eyeing the box with horror. Then he sighed in relief before leaning over the box. A leather bound book lay inside the box. 

He pulled it out, flipping it over to expose the front cover. That’s when a large spider sprang from the box onto his face. Loki howled, flying backwards onto the couch, throwing the book behind him. In seconds the spider blew up into a puff of green smoke and faded into the air. Breathing heavy, he rubbed his face. Everything in his system was frozen, panic cementing his very bones to the couch. It was the laughter that made his body finally melt and look to the chamber room door. 

“Now we’re even.” Sigyn grinned, stepping into the room with the most wicked glee in her eyes. 

“That was… not funny.” He scowled, his eyes narrowed upon her. 

“I thought it was,” She shrugged, standing over him at the couch. Looking down at him, her hair hung down and seemed to curtain the two of them. Loki lost all anger and disgust after seeing her look over his face. “Do you still want to see me?”

Her voice was soft, raspy in her throat, as if she were speaking over a lump in her throat. Loki felt the very same lump in his own as his eyes traveled her face. Sigyn was graced by Valhalla with a face that made Loki want to run his fingers along her cheeks. Her eyes bore into him without malice, and they were playful, glittering in the light of the morning. A sea that was clear, slivers of green and blue and the shades in between. Loki noticed that her lips were pinker than before, even glossier than they’ve ever been, and there was a small glitter to her cheeks. 

“Always.” He whispered, unable to say much else. Sigyn’s lips curled up before him. Her hands fell to his shoulders, squeezing them slowly. 

“You’ll have to loosen up sooner or later, My prince.” She winked, pulling back to walk towards the door that Sulra opened. Loki swiveled to look at her whisper something to her handmaiden. Sulra smiled brightly, curtseyed, and walked back towards Sigyn’s private chambers, disappearing behind the door. “So is today the day you finally court me, Loki?”

Loki jumped to his feet, forced the warmth in his cheeks to disappear. Straightening his robes, he sauntered to the door and put out an arm to Sigyn. She took it softly, her eyes watching him intently. Loki pushed the door open and motion for her to lead them out. They were quiet as he began to lead them just outside the doorways. He swiveled them towards the southern corner of the palace. “How would you like to disappear for an afternoon? No Vanaheim, no Asgard, no Odin… just us?”

Sigyn shot both her brows up, “You could do that?”

“I can try.” He grinned widely, whisking her now to the south western corner. “As you said, I have lived here all my life. I know a few places.” 

Sigyn said nothing, following him swiftly. He kept his pace with hers as best he could, excitement pushed through his veins. This would be the first time he showed anyone his garden. Not the Asgardian gardens, though they were beautiful, had nothing on his. A special garden he grew himself with his own magic. Shown by his mother, he used all his skills to create it. Something he was quite proud of, and he had a feeling, Sigyn would love. 

Down a flight of stairs, down into the kitchen pantry, out the servant entrance, into the backside of the garden. Another swirling staircase, then towards the caves. Sigyn stopped as they came to the first cavern entrance, large enough for a person to walk, but it did not give off promise of there being more than a three-foot space. Loki stepped over and inside the cave and turned to give his hand. 

“I did not bring the right foot-wear.” She giggled, looking down to the skirt of her dress. Lifting it to show a pair of soft cotton like flatware. They would be surely be ruined in the gardens, let alone here. Loki opened his mouth before he watched her kick one off after the other. Sigyn gathered up her dress and stepped inside. “If I cut my feet, you’re carrying me all the way back.”

Loki let out a laugh as he took her elbow softly and tugged her in the way. “I would never harm my betrothed.”

“Promise?” He turned back to see her. Her eyes were serious, her lips parted just slightly as she breathed heavy. Loki couldn’t help but close the distance between them until she was close enough, he could smell the flavored wine upon her lips. Loki felt the sharp electricity as his hands went to her waist. Slowly he lifted her and brought her against him, where she stood a head higher than he. Sigyn dropped her skirts to wrap her arms around his shoulder. He stepped them around a shallow corner and deposited her over a small wall of crystal and rock. It was sharp ontop of it. He stepped over it swiftly. 

“I promise.” Loki breathed, brushing past her, keeping his eyes upon her. Sigyn took his hands as they came out to her. He only turned enough to see where they walked. Along the cavern wall, traveling down into a spiral. There were little words as they came upon a fork in the path. Not so much a path, but an obvious groove. Loki brought them to the right and ducked under a stalagtite and danced around a stalagmite. Then they reached the large, onyx, iron gate. Loki put both his hands to the front of it and it swung open. 

He looked back to Sigyn who was breathless, her eyes upon the vision before her. Loki felt the pride surge through him as she brushed past him slowly. She lifted her skirts against as she danced around the soft earth, avoiding large flora. Flowers the color of the galaxy beyond them, roses that shimmered like silver, bushes of blue spots and red thorns. Herbs sprouted up around a large pond at the center where butterflies seemed to linger. That was until she stepped up to it and they spread up into the air, swirling around her to find a new place to rest. 

“It’s beautiful.” Sigyn turned to smile at him. “This can’t be an illusion.”

“What gave it away?” Loki chuckled, stepping up towards Sigyn. She turned to look at the natural pond, carved into the crystal like floor. It looked undisturbed despite the small fish that swam within it. Sigyn moved and dipped her toes into it. Loki watched her with bated breath as she scrunched and moved her toes in the water. Then she returned to him, taking his hands and holding them gingerly in hers. 

“The wonder of it all. Why create something so wondrous and not make it real?” She looked up at him. 

“You are the first person to see it, outside of myself.” Loki turned to motion to the right side. There was a desk carved from a large tree, crafted to be smooth but with the illusion it was rugged and sharp edged. Before it was a large plush like loveseat sofa that was also crafted out of wood, like the desk. But it had plump black pillows upon it. 

“Do you escape here often?” Sigyn breathed, dropping his hands only to put them upon the couch. 

“I like to read down here. When I was younger, often when I was frustrated or upset, I would find the most hidden place, and remain there. I found this long ago, and decided to create something pleasing. Something just for me.” Loki stepped up beside her. “If you’d like… it could be something, just for us.”

Sigyn’s mouth fell open just a hair, her eyes seeming to water. There was a moment where she seemed to want to stop it. Except, in the end, the happy tears won and she whirled from him, coming around the couch and planting herself on it. With a pout and a tremble of her shoulders, she stared out to the garden beyond the flat tabled desk. 

“Did I upset you?” Loki grinned as he watched her shake her head vigorously. He could see by the way her shoulders shook a bit harder, her hands planted firmly in her lap… she was trying not to react. “You don’t have to censor yourself for me.”

“Yes I do!” Her voice wavered as she refused to look at him. Loki rounded the couch. The way her lower lip quivered, her eyes strained to keep from crying. The way she gripped her hands almost aggressively. “My pride would never recover.” 

Loki broke out into a laugh. It bubbled in his chest, filling him to the brim. His hands grabbed his stomach. His chest hurt, he laughed so hard. But he couldn’t stop watching Sigyn, as she too, broke into a laugh. She sputtered through tears and laughed harder. Finally she looked at him, laughing as her hands flew to dry tears that dare escape. 

“My ego would grow.” Loki blurted out through laughter.

“Exactly!” She tossed her hands. “Your ego is large enough, I can not afford your ego to grow. You would be insufferable.”

“I’m not that bad.” Loki snickered, leaning back into the couch. Sigyn shot him a quirked brow. A questioning look but she did not speak. Only a look that slowly turned into a smile, turning to look out into the garden. There was a beautiful moment of peace between them, relaxed back against the plush pillows. Loki risked that peace to slide closer to her. He stretched his long arms along the back of the couch, his eyes falling upon her. Sigyn slid to settle beside him, her head rested back against his shoulder without even glancing his way. However, he could see the pink that graced her cheeks as she did so. 

“You are that bad.” She muttered, nudging him lightly with an elbow. 

“You barely know me.” Loki whispered defiantly, taking his arm down from the back of the couch. Another calculated risk as he ran fingers down her biceps. Her arms were once more exposed with large windowed sleeves that collected at the wrist and at her elbow. Loki couldn’t help but appreciate how soft her skin was. It was the same texture of the silk of her gown. Except her skin was warm. Her arms exposed goosebumps at his touch. 

“I know you enough.” Sigyn breathed, her head now in the crook of his neck. “My hope is to know you more.”

“You need only ask.” He chuckled. The world slipped into another long moment of peace. She was settled against him, soft and warm. His fingers traced designs into her arm. Her breath tickled his throat. Their eyes watched the butterflies slowly return to the tall flowers that decorated the northern part of the pond. The fish swam up and down, barely touching the surface, in an underwater ballet. 

Sigyn broke the silence first. “What is your favorite book.” 

Loki chuckled. “That’s a tough question.”

“Exactly! My point exactly… your mother asks too much of me.”

Loki leaned away so he could look down upon her face. Sigyn turned to catch his gaze, a warm smile upon her lips. “I apologize…. What?”

Sigyn giggled before nudging him with her elbow again. “The first day, her first question was what is my favorite book. I told her I read too many books to just pick one.”

Loki leaned back into her body, his body missing the warmth. “However, I could probably narrow it down…”

“To maybe ten books.” Sigyn finished, he could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Oooh, now that’s pushing it.” Loki retorted with a grin on his lips. “Maybe a solid thirty.”

Sigyn let out a snort that only made Loki burst into more laughter. Loki leaned away from her to see her attempting to cover her lips with her hands. Failing, at squelching the laughter in her body. She looked him in the eye only to laugh more.

“Snorting is not very ladylike.” He teased. 

“Fight me.” Sigyn shot back, shoving him in the chest lightly. 

“I would win.” Loki grinned, smugly, as he saw her face shift to that of shock. 

“You want to bet upon that, Prince Loki?” Sigyn crossed her arms, leaning back from him to face him better. 

“I would never want to harm my betrothed.” Loki replied, crossing his arms. Her mouth fell open even more. Then she snapped it shut and slid up to her feet. There was still mischief in her eyes as she stood before him and bent down to be in his face. 

“You couldn’t even touch me.” She dared. Loki could see it upon her face. The way her lips curled just slightly, her nose flared lightly, her eyes wild. She would actually do it. “Or are you afraid I’d hurt your ego?”

“You couldn’t deflate my ego if you had a life-time to try.” He leaned in closer, able to breathe in her air. Her eyes fell upon his face, he could see how they lingered upon his lips. Then she caught his gaze again. 

“It’s a good thing, I will have just that long then, huh? My prince.” She grinned, putting both her hands upon his shoulders. Then she shoved him back into the couch and whirled around on her heels. Loki let out an ‘umph’ as his shoulders his the pillows. His betrothed danced away into the garden, hands upon her skirt as she knelt down next to a plot of land and began to inspect the flowers. 

“Would you still fight me? Even after we’re married.” He called out to her. 

“Especially, after we’re married.” She bellowed over her shoulder. Loki crossed one leg over the other, his hands folded in his lap. To be honest, Loki felt like he could stay down all day with her. Just like this. Easy, soft, peaceful. No Thor, no Odin, no pressure or needs. Just them and the calm. This was exactly what he imagined Valhalla may look like upon his death. A cave, just like this, with Sigyn and magic and nothing but that. 

But life was not so pleasing. If he wanted this future, if he wanted this, they would have to marry. Loki would make a future like this for them. Something just like this, forever. 

“Sigyn, careful. Wouldn’t want Sulra to see you ruin your dress.” Loki laughed as Sigyn leaned across the flowers with her hand out. A butterfly landed upon her palm. She turned to smile at him, placing the butterfly upon her knuckles. 

“Sulra will forgive me as long as I say it was your fault.” Sigyn winked at him as she rose to her feet slowly. 

“I am starting to think, that you not as quiet and innocent as you appear to be.” Loki beamed as Sigyn walked towards him. A swan upon her lake, a princess upon the land, Sigyn balanced the butterfly on her hand and her dress in the other. 

“What gave you that idea?” Sigyn stood before him again. She gingerly placed the butterfly upon a new flower. It danced a bit around the flower before flying up into the cavern with another butterfly. 

“You would disgrace my reputation to save you from the fire of your handmaiden?” Loki cocked a brow, leaning back to watched her face. 

“Sulra is a force to be reckoned with, or did you not hear your mother.” Sigyn settled back down onto the loveseat. Within moments she was back to where she had been a while ago, leaned into his torso, head in the crook of his neck.


	9. Seeing through a Looking Glass

Chapter Eight: Seeing through a Looking Glass

Sigyn sat before her vanity, watching as Sulra brushed her hair. Sulra hummed a song, it was obvious it was not Asgardian. Sigyn debating saying something. Had Sulra looked into Vanaheim music and tried to hum a song. They were not similar to Asgardian lullabies. Asgardian music tended to have more beat, less melody, it had more chanting and team effort. Vanaheim music always felt like the music you sing to yourself as you walk across water into the stars on a cold night. Sigyn appreciated the kindness. She left Sulra to hum, her eyes upon the glass. There, drying on her vanity, was a rose. One Loki plucked just for her. It was silver and glittered more than any jewel she’d ever seen. He said, after it dried, she should enchant it to never die. A small token of him. 

A token of his affection. 

Sigyn reached out to touch the petals. They were still soft like velvet, despite the glitter like effect on their petals. 

“Where did you find such a flower?” Sulra asked inbetween verses of her tune. 

“Loki took me on a walk through the gardens…” Sigyn smiled warmly, “He grew it just for me, with magic.”

The lie was not like the lies she spread to her mother, or to Odin and Frigga. A lie to make Sulra happy and from questioning her whereabouts … nothing like the lie to Odin. At dinner, it seemed to just be Frigga and Sigyn. Loki was ever silent, but his presence was there. In the way he held her hand upon the arms of their chairs. He kept a steady grasp, but his eyes were distant. Odin ate his meal fast and disappeared even faster. He was quick to kiss his queen on her head then fade out into the palace. Frigga did not explain. Loki followed after him swiftly, excusing himself from the table. He left with only a kiss to Sigyn’s knuckles and a bow to his mother.

Sigyn and Frigga were escorted by their handmaidens back to their chambers. That’s where she saw the rose. It was spread upon her vanity, a note beside it. A butterfly design was burnt magically into the paper to smell like fresh flowers. He either had Sulra deliver it and she was feigning innocence, or he had magic put it here. Either way, the thought was what counted. Sigyn looked up to her reflection to see Sulra loosely braiding her hair and tying it back. With a ribbon. 

“Will that be all tonight, My lady?” Sulra smiled, both hands upon Sigyn’s shoulders. Sigyn grabbed them and squeezed them as Sulra squeezed her shoulders back 

“Thank you, for everything, Sulra.” Sigyn nodded. Sulra left with a pat to Sigyn’s shoulders. 

“I will back for you in the morning.”

“Sulra…” her handmaiden turned to look at her. Sulra was beautiful in a striking way. Her cheekbones were sharp enough to cut flesh, her eyes dark and winged with long lashes. A strong nose and jawline, she made Sigyn think of the fairy’s in her fairytales from her childhood. “Do I keep you from your family?” 

“No, of course not My lady.” Sulra grinned, standing just inside the doorway for a moment longer. “I prefer my work to the hands of a lover. And I’m not… the parenting type.” 

“Oh, well…” Sigyn trailed off, with a nod, she looked back to the mirror. “Have a good night, Sulra.”

“Sweet dreams, my lady.” Sulra ducked out the door. This left Sigyn with just herself and her thoughts. There was a moment where she contemplated ducking off to sleep immediately. She should just lay down and try to let herself sleep. Except, what she ended up doing was grabbing a book off her nightstand and settling down upon her bed. Toes tucked under the comforter, hands holding the novel. It was a hero tale, fictitious but still fun. A man with the ability of the gods, but he only had them when people around him believed in his gifts. His worst enemy was a skeptic turned into a supervillain. It was based here in Asgard, and it tickled her pink to read of the humorous struggles of the hero. 

Only, an hour later, her eyes strained and the fire burned low, but her mind still roared. Sigyn tucked the book back upon her bedside table. She tried to crawl under the bed covers and watch as the fires died out. Then she found herself staring out into the night.

She shouldn’t feel so guilty. Being here, being courted by Loki while her mother was home. Home with everything going on at Vanaheim. She shouldn’t think too hard on it. Sigyn should not focus upon it. Until she was wide awake, sitting up, unable to rest. Just a look, just one sneak. She wouldn’t even see much, just… just the courtyard. 

Sigyn scrambled to her feet and scuttled to the vanity. Picking up a candle and lighting it with a snap of her fingers. A soft green light upon the candle as she dipped her finger into the wax still warm. A looking glass spell was child’s play. She often performed them when she was younger, only to be berated by her mother. Because while you are looking through the glass, you can not see around you. You must close the glass in order to be back in your place. 

Sigyn blew upon her wax design on the mirror, the swirls and symbols embedded into the wax. Something easily flicked off when she was done. Then her hand planted firmly upon the glass, her eyes closed, her mouth fell open. Breathing began to slow, her heart beat evened out to a steady tune.

When her eyes opened, she was stood upon the fountain in the courtyard. The familiar gurgle of the water, the feel of warm water that had been in the sun all day, it brought her back home. Then the world came to her senses and Sigyn was horrified. Before her was a battlefield. Thor and soldiers fought off creatures straight out of Sigyn’s nightmares. They were tall, lanky, and snake like. They hissed and smacked into swords. Thor, true to his description, fought them off as if they were flies. It was Alva that Sigyn worried for most… she was not within sight. Alva loved to lounge near the courtyard during the day, speaking with civilians, reading to children who passed by, relaxing in the sun’s warm kiss. 

The castle was dead silent, for all the noise came from the brawl around her. 40 snake like beasts ran into 10 asgardian shields and one hammer. Thor jerked his hammer upwards and Sigyn couldn’t help but let out a small sob. Than lightning struck the ground and spread along the snakes. Half of them fell, eyes rolled back in their reptilian skulls. 

“Sigyn…” 

Sigyn jerked around to look upon the village just before the castle. People ran, civilians held onto loved ones, shielding their children as Asgardian’s flew over them into the call of battle. There were quite a few houses on fire. 

This was her home. 

“Sigyn!” 

Sigyn knew when she had been found out, but she didn’t want to stop watching. Jerked from her own spell, Sigyn gasped as she was pulled into arms in the dark. They were not Loki’s, but they were not Sulra’s. Sigyn knew as the candle blew out by force and the scent of amber and toasted sugar, that it was Frigga. 

Sigyn let her eyes travel to the face of the person who held her tightly. The soft glow of the queen of Asgard, the way her hair was like golden clouds that trailed her face. Frigga moved her hands to cup Sigyn’s face. “My sweet Sigyn, are you alright?”

“I must tell Odin, or Loki. Someone has to help them.”

“They already know, Sigyn.” Sigyn’s body felt a thousand pounds heavier. Frigga spared one hand to wave over the air. Candles across the room lit up in soft amber light and her fireplace was ablaze once more. “Odin issued another battalion, lead by Sif to join Thor in your home. They are merely nomadic parasites, who can smell fear. They feed upon it and your home is full of fear. But my son is more than capable of squishing this pest.”

“Why would they… how long has this… gone on?” Sigyn choked through tears. Frigga brought her up from her seat at her vanity. Sigyn was lead to her bed, Frigga plopping herself upon it’s plush pillows and comforter with a smile. Unable to follow her, Frigga nearly dragged Sigyn in after her. 

“Odin saw it during dinner. He excused himself as to not cause you harm. Loki sensed his father’s motives and left with him. They had not wanted you see it.” Frigga sighed, throwing arms around Sigyn and pulling her in. For a moment, Sigyn almost forgot. Forgot what it was that made her cry. Forgot how often she wondered if her mother was able to give this much compassion. Alva would never pull her daughter into her arms like this, hold her like this. Alva was far too distant, withdrawn. Sigyn forgot her pain. 

Then it came back all to clear as her body shook with a sob. 

“They’re still… suffering….” Sigyn’s hand shook as she tried to hold Frigga back.

“Sigyn, you sent the most valiant army to defend your home. You are the reason for the alliance between Asgard and Vanaheim. What you should focus on, is ensuring once Thor clears out the pests, that you regrow your kingdom. Making an army to match our own. Restructuring your kingdom, growing your defenses. Make a strong realm.” Frigga leaned her head upon Sigyns. There was a soft kiss placed upon Sigyn’s scalp. “Your tears only tell me now, you will be the queen your kingdom needs, the queen your kingdom has waited for.”

Sigyn couldn't’ shake the pain, the look of horror on her people’s faces that hid behind her eyelids. Frigga was right. Sigyn was doing nothing productive crying for them. Thor would defend her kingdom, but she needed to build it. 

“Once… Thor deems it safe… I wish to return to Vanaheim.” Sigyn spoke between gasps of air and tears. 

“Do you wish not-”

“Oh no, of course not.” Sigyn ripped from Frigga’s arms to look her in the eyes. “I will continue my betrothal to Loki, our courtship, it all… but you’re right. I need to help them. So when the streets are cleaned up, I would like to visit… for a day or so.”

Frigga cocked her head, eyeing over Sigyn. “I would not feel safe with you there alone.”

Sigyn smiled, “Then I will bring Loki. Consider it an introduction to the people he will be apart of.”

Frigga moved to cup Sigyn’s cheeks in her palms again, a kiss pressed to Sigyn’s forehead. “I feel that is a splendid idea. But what will you do in only a day, my Sigyn?”

Sigyn looked towards her vanity, able to see the silver rose upon its surface. “I think… I will plant something.” 

Frigga looked over Sigyn’s face. Though Sigyn did not explain, Sigyn knew exactly what she wanted to plant. Within the flower bed of every civilian, within the flower beds in her castle, she would plant the reaper vines. Vanaheim was a realm ripe for growing flora that bloomed all year long. Including a special plant that was often rare to find…. A vine that was territorial of the plot of land it was placed in. Sigyn may not be able to swing a sword for all her civilians… but her magic could do something.

The reaper vines would be the first of many fixes that Vanaheim would fix. Sigyn needed to look into more defense. She would have to collect all the able bodied after it all and figure out who was army ready. Maybe Thor would kindly train them to fight. 

Sigyn smiled back at Frigga, warmly wrapping her arms around her. “Thank you, for always being so kind. But how did you know what I was doing?”

“Who do you think taught Loki in the ways of magic?” Frigga smirked, poking Sigyn upon the nose. “I know a thing or two about sensing magic. For example… Loki is about to knock on the door.”

Sigyn jumped in her bones at the sound of the main door to her quarters gave to the rasping of knuckles upon it. Frigga beamed as she bound up from the bed and walked to the door. Not wanting to sit here like a shocked child, Sigyn rushed to follow the queen. Frigga grasped the door handle and opened it slowly. Surprize registered all over Loki’s face. He looked between Sigyn then to Frigga. “I apologize, I had not… Mother.”

“Hello Loki, on that note, Sigyn… I will see you at breakfast. Loki side stepped as his eyes watched his mother slide out of the room and float home. Sigyn cocked both her brows, watching Frigga leave as if she was not just comforting Sigyn. 

“Hello… Loki.” Sigyn breathed, unable to make her lung cooperate as she turned to see him there in her doorway. He lingered by the doorframe, unable to look her in the face for a moment. 

“I had not expected you to be awake, let alone see my …” Loki’s eyes turned to see her face. It was clear his whole attitude changed, his shoulders sinking and face falling. Loki’s hands flew out to her shoulders, stepping up close to her. “Have you been crying?”

“I might… have cried… a bit.” Sigyn whimpered, feeling their pressure upon her eyes again. As if speaking of it again would break her down into sobs once more. She tried not to give in, the emotions were not becoming of a princess. Especially one who was before her betrothed.   
“You know then.” His whisper was almost weightless, floating up around her. 

“I saw it.” There was a horror upon his face. Sigyn took a step back, only to have Loki match her step for step until they were inside the room. Loki shut the door only to turn and scoop Sigyn into his arms. The first time they embraced, and Sigyn couldn’t help the guilt that settled in her stomach. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her up against him. Her toes barely kissing the ground as he held her up close to his chest. 

“That is why my mother came to see you then.” Loki breathed. “I was with my father, and I had wanted you not to worry. The pests are dead. I came here to tell you, hoping that you would not be as hurt.”

Sigyn pulled back, waiting till Loki settled her back upon her feet to look up at him. “Thank you, for thinking of my emotions. I appreciate the kindness.”

“Of course,” Loki looked over Sigyn’s face. She could tell he was at a loss for words. Her own inability to speak was only making it worse. Only for Loki to wrap her in his arms again. Sigyn accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms around him again. Her fingers felt his hair inbetween her fingers. She ran her fingers through it, finding it much softer than she imagined. 

“I have a small… confession.” She whispered. Loki pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eyes. “I told your mother that when it was safe I wanted to return to Vanaheim… with you.”

“For how long?” Loki’s spine went rigid, his hands still upon her biceps. 

“Maybe a week at the latest. I want to start acting like a queen for them. I owe them that much. We do not have an army, but I have my magic and I have a plan that may help them become more self-sufficient. I originally was going to go upon my own but your mother did not feel safe with that so I spoke that maybe you could come with… and… she agreed.” Sigyn’s words fell from her lips in quick succession. The confession fell out like a tumbleweed and rolled across the ground. Except, Loki’s face softened and a laugh fell from his lips. He cupped her shoulders gingerly and nodded. 

“Sounds do-able, but my lady… what is your plan?” He swiveled the two to walk to her fainting couch. Loki settled her down upon the couch, standing there for a moment with his eyes on the room around him. “I should make you some tea.”

“I have herbs in the chest of drawers there by the book-case.” Sigyn pointed. Snuggled down into the plush pillows and blankets, pulling her legs up on the couch. Loki smiled down at her before he stalked towards the drawers. “You will have to tell me your recipe one day.”

“Absolutely not.” He turned to look at her with a smug look on his face. He sent her a wink before he turned back to the drawers, pulling out dried herbs and nuts and putting them into the clean tea-bag. “If I teach you all my secrets, you will have no need of me.”

Sigyn’s lips curled up, her hands strategically messed with the blanket. Her eyes bore into his. “Oh, I don’t believe that.”

“Do you?” He cinched the cloth bag with herbs within it, putting the bags back into their respective places. 

“I do.” Sigyn caught his eyes again. “There are a few things I can not do on my own.” 

His eyes fell upon her hands, traveling back up to her eyes slowly. There was a warmth upon his face as he turned from her again and walked towards the kettle. A suffocating tension in the room, silence keeping words from forming in her mouth. Sigyn couldn’t help but admit, in the moment, here with him, her thoughts left Vanaheim completely in the past. She thought of how soft his hair was inbetween her fingers. She thought of how good he looked in his loose trousers and blouse. She even thought of what it might be like to kiss him. Maybe it was all the affection this day, the emotional rollercoaster of the day and night. It definitely wasn’t helped by the way he looked at her as he set the kettle upon the fire. 

His eyes were focused entirely on her as he sat himself at the far end of the couch. He lounged easily, stretched upon the couch, his head lulled to look at her. Sigyn smiled, lightly nudging his hip with her foot. “So your plan?”

“Changing the subject?” She teased with a wide grin. 

“I do believe you changed it first.” Loki smirked. “Unless you wish to linger on a subject I am much better at showing then telling but am… unable to show you. As my mother would appear from the ceiling like a dragon and smite me.”

Sigyn broke into laughter, her hands to her stomach. Loki’s face lit up in humor, laughter falling off his lips. She seemed unable to stop laughing for a long moment. Everytime she felt like it might stop, she saw his face and broke into more giggles. Finally it subsided as the kettle began to hiss. Her sides ached happily as she watched him stand to grab the tea. 

“How do you feel about Reaper Vines?”

He turned back, pouring the kettle into two cups. Sigyn watched carefully as he poured a dollop of honey into both then brought them to the coffee table before them. Her cup was placed in her hands, Loki settling in with his. “I believe they are a rare plant for either Asgard or Vanaheim, as they are dangerous.”

“But territorial and often defend homes that take care of them, as long as the home grows the vine from the seed.”

“Yes, but it is very rare for one to get ahold of a seed, let alone enough that is needed to defend a whole kingdom.” Loki rebutted, taking a sip. Sigyn eyed him suspiciously until he tipped his mug to show her some of it was gone. “Ye of little faith.”

“Says the trickster.” She teased, nudging him again with her feet. Only to squeal lightly as his hand swiftly snatched up her foot. “Loki! No! Let go.”

“Ticklish are we?” His face lit up in mischief. Sigyn had little time to place down her cup before both her feet were snatched out of the blanket on her couch. She only saw him put down his cup in seconds before he began to poke and tickle along her arches. 

“Loki! Please!” She cried out, kicking and yanking to get out of his grasp. He laughed and released her toes, watching her intently. Sigyn saw the playfulness in his eyes, the way his lips curled up. “You, my lord, are mean.”

“I hardly think you mind.” He chuckled as he took up his cup Sigyn followed suit. Both of them sipped lightly. For a long moment, it was a happy silence. No longer a sweet tension or a painful awkwardness. Just happy silence as they both drank their tea. It was much less potent this time, Sigyn could anticipate the tea this time. It settled upon her bones very slowly. As she finished her tea, she set her mug down upon the table and moved to stand. 

“We should finish this tomorrow.” Sigyn spoke, shuffling towards the door. She stopped at the door, opening it. Loki brushed past her, stopping just outside the doorframe. Sigyn put herself next to it, leaning against the frame. The silence, the happy silence, it followed them here. Loki reached out, taking up Sigyn’s chin. He tilted her head up to press a kiss to her forehead. A smile graced Sigyn’s lips, a lazy, sleepy smile as Loki stepped up closer. 

“Sweet dreams, my Sigyn.” He whispered against her forehead, one more kiss to her skin. He turned and walked away. Sigyn was wrapped up in warmth and her smile refused to fade as she stepped back into her chambers and shut the door. It took a short amount of time for her to settle into bed. Once she had, though, her mind was completely calm. Sleep took her in minutes, with only the feeling of Loki’s kiss to her brow staying with her into her dreams.


	10. Along the lake Syr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Loki ride out to the Lake Syr for some peace and quiet.

Chapter Nine: Along the Lake Syr.

 

Loki awaited for Sigyn at the front palace gates. He awoke to a note upon his lap. Which was a bit of a challenge as Loki was almost always the one to awake first. Yet it was Sigyn’s handwriting. Soft and swirling, it told him to meet her at the front gates. No other instructions, no clues as to why. He also worried about Sigyn’s plan. Reaper Vines were not exactly known for their forgiveness. They were vicious flora that had a mind of it’s own. It grew long, it grew fast, and it was known to rip victims to pieces when angered… and it was always angry. Though, he could see the merit in having that kind of plant upon Vanaheim. Unlike Asgard, Vanaheim was mountainous and forest based. Asgard was very mountainous but surrounded by water and often the gardens were the real collection of flora. Vanaheim held forests that ran for miles, large swooping hillsides and valleys. If any place would have luck with Reaper Vines, it would be Vanaheim. 

Loki turned at the loud neigh that echoed along the courtyard. He stepped aside with the guards at the gates, his eyes up to a pair of horses that came galloping from the stables to the north of the palace. Upon one of the horses was Sigyn. She wore a pair of brown trousers that met at a leather corset that was meant for riding. Brown and gold accents with a cream blouse. But upon her throat was the thing that made Loki smile. It was his sigil carved into wood and glossed, hung from a long strip of brown leather, dangling around her neck. 

“My prince knows how to ride, yes?” Sigyn teased, tossing a pair of reigns into Loki’s hands. The second horse, his horse, stomped up close to him. Nott did not seem to appreciate being lead to the castle, but relaxed upon seeing Loki there. He took ahold of his reigns. Loki took hold of his saddle and swung himself up onto Nott’s back. Sigyn rode a horse Loki had never seen, even the sigil was an odd name. Sigyn leaned toward her horse, rubbing it along the neck and ruffling it’s loose blond hair. Nott was black from ears to tail with only one white spot along his throat, in the shape of the crescent moon in water that had been disturbed. This horse was blond and beige, mixed in a marble like design with pale hair. 

“Where does my lady wish to go?” Loki cocked a brow in her direction. Sigyn grinned before she and her horse galloped to life. As if apart of the same person, Sigyn and her horse sped back outside of the gates. Loki and Nott shot after them. Nott did not like to be challenged, and flung himself as fast as he could to catch up. The sun was just over the palace, lighting up the path down past the city limits and out into the large mountainous trails. Sigyn had no intentions of going into town, he knew that much for sure.

As he caught up, just a step or two behind, Sigyn shot a smile back to him. Her hair glowed like a glistening crown. Pulling up into a high pony-tail on her head, a ribbon of gold tied to it, snapping behind her in the wind. No more fake smile, this was honest, this was true. Loki saw the true playful eyes of Sigyn, as she called out to her horse and they barrelled down a path to the right. Down towards the lake of Syr, it seemed. One of the very few Vanir relics upon Asgard. Also, a very lonely lake. 

“You’ve done some research into Asgard.” Loki called out as Sigyn began to slow her gallop into a trott. Sigyn and Loki rode side by side down a large path, winding down a mountain path. Then it exposed the long path that would lead them to Syr. It was a medium sized lake inbetween two large mountain sides, a long patch surrounded it, the ground was plated in gold. At the center was a gazebo that was decorated in honor of Freyja. There was a large falcon at the center carved from gold, mid-flight with a small cape that seemed to fly behind it. 

“I make it my business to know things.” She grinned, patting her horses neck. “Thank you Rein, you have made this most fun.”

“Whose horse is that?” Loki asked, nodding towards the blonde horse under Sigyn. 

“He was a present.” She beamed at Loki. “From Thor.”

Loki’s face fell instantly, his hands upon his reign tightened. He contemplated ripping the reigns from hers. He should just yank her onto his horse. Not that Rein was a horse, just another horse. Horses were not at the fault of their owners. But that disgust burst as he saw Sigyn burst into a fit of giggles. “Sulra offered her horse for me to use.”

“You think yourself so funny.” Loki huffed. 

“Oh, I know I am funny.” Sigyn snickered, “Loki, please, if I do not tease you when I can, am I truly your betrothed?”

Loki rolled his eyes, taking her reigns from her and guiding them towards a small stable that sat a good half kilometer from the lake. Sigyn looked over his face, he could feel her stare. However, he could not help but smile himself. Slowly, piece by piece, Sigyn showed who she truly was. Which only made him want her more. He wanted this life with her, every day with her proved it more. She and he would be happy for all their life, he could sense it. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Playing off each other, fitting into the curves of the other. 

“You laugh, but wait until I have something to tease you with.” Loki warned, stopping the horses within the stable. It was a small, four horse building, open and full of hay and water. However it was empty and barren of any noise or person. Loki swung off Nott, leading him into a stall. Nott happy stood within in, allowing Loki to release him of his lead. Then he went straight for the bowl of treats within the stall. He turned to see Sigyn shutting Rein within his stall. 

“I won’t make it easy for you.” Sigyn turned towards him. 

“Why are we here?” Loki went straight to the point. Sigyn took hold of his arm, leading the two towards the lake. 

“Peace, quiet, an escape?” She looked up at him. 

“Sigyn.” He warned once more, seeing her sigh. 

“Being stuck inside the palace reminds me of home. I wanted to taste free air.” The walked down the gravel covered path. The lake grew closer and closer, exposing the stone like steps to the gazebo at the center of the lake. 

“You know… you are not restricted to the palace.” Loki added, stopping so he could turn her to see him head on. “You are free to do as you wish here.”

“I doubt that.” She looked away from his face.

“What do you want most? Sigyn, what do you want to do right now?” Loki asked, his free hand moving to catch her chin. Her eyes came back to his. That sea, splashing and wavering within her eyes. Her soul a light floating along it’s surface. 

“I’ve never… thought about it.”

Loki let go of her chin as she turned from him and began to walk again. Her mood was questionable. For a moment she seemed so happy and full of life, now she was disconnected. Only for a moment, as they stepped up to the beginning of the golden path around the lake. Loki saw her come back to life as she turned back to him. “I can’t think of anything, I’ve never had full control. So … I apologize, but it might take me some time to think of something.”

Loki nodded, just happy to see her back to life. She motioned with a hand to travel along the path. “Well then, shall we continue your wish to die by Reaper vine?”

She let out a snort of laughter, her arm shaking in his. “I am not going to die by Reaper Vine.”

“I am not wholly convinced that you won’t.” He nudged her with his elbow. Though he wasn’t entirely happy about the prospect of going to Vanaheim while Thor was still there… it was for Sigyn. He could give her that much, at the very least. Besides, it gave him time to see Vanaheim for himself. Sigyn’s kingdom was definitely a place of curiosity on his the more time he spent with Sigyn. 

“Why don’t we experiment then, with Reaper vine.” She looked at him. “If I can have a controllable Reaper Vine by the time we visit Vanaheim, then you can not change my mind. If… I do not, however…”  
Loki watched the wheels turn in her head. “You mean, like a bet?”

“Yes.” She squared her shoulders. “I bet I can have a controllable Reaper Vine to bend to my will.”

“And if you do, then you can plant them without my getting in your way. But… should you not be able to do as you believe you can… then we will go with my plan.”

“Your plan?” Sigyn whirled to look at him. They stopped midway on the path to the right side of the gazebo. The falcon stared right at the pair as they stood.

“Yes, and you must abide by my plan with no questions asked.” He took both her hands in his. Loki brought them to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. His eyes, however, watched hers the whole time. 

“Do I atleast get to know your plans?” Sigyn asked, her eyes unable to tear away. Her cheeks reddened as Loki stepped up closer to her, their fingers interlaced. To be honest, Loki didn’t have a plan. But he would. In time, he could have a plan for everything. A plan to keep her kingdom safe, to keep his safe. Loki could do it, but she would have to trust him. Sigyn trusted him to make her tea, trusted him with her safety on a horse ride to an empty relic on Asgard. She did not trust him with her people yet. He was glad for that, as it meant that she would not be easily swayed by others. It meant she was a good queen. Much like he would be a good king. 

He need only show her. “Not unless you lose the bet.”

It would buy him time to come up with a much more stable plan than planting Reaper Vines. 

“Very well then, my prince, you have yourself a bet.” Her eyes were aflame with challenge. She would not lose easily. 

“I have to let you know, I don’t lose bets often.”

“Neither do I.” She closed the distance. There was a second, where Loki couldn’t breathe. Looking down upon Sigyn, seeing her look at him that way. Not that he hadn’t thought of kissing her. Not that he hadn’t thought of how she would taste or feel under his hand. But it never felt like the right moment. Until now, there was something over him. Vaguely like magic. 

“Are you doing that?” He breathed, licking his lips. He tried to hold back, as best he could. 

“I am doing nothing.” She whispered. “Though, I believe… Freyja looks down upon us fondly.”

Loki knew of Freyja. The Vanir goddess, she was said to bring love and passion and fertility to those who prayed for it. For those who showed true passion and compassion in her vision. “Does this mean, our union will be blessed?” He chuckled, unable to stop the feeling.

Like if he moved away he would fall. Then Sigyn reached out to touch his cheek. Loki pulled her in, her body falling against his as their lips met. Loki had kissed before, and been kissed before. Nothing compared to the electricity that coursed through his veins now. Her fingers digging into his hair, her warmth against his body. Loki cupped her face with both hands, holding her close. Her lips tasted like fruit. Fresh apples picked from trees, it tasted sweet but not tooth rotting sweet. She smelt like a garden, like his garden. Magical and fresh and alive. 

The tug of magic upon his body stopped as Sigyn pulled back breathlessly. 

“I believe, Freyja has made it clear…” Sigyn bit down upon her lips. Loki had to fasten his will to keep from taking that lip with his own. He desperately wanted to kiss her more. “That she approves.”

Loki took deep breaths in and out, his eyes upon Sigyn like she were water and he were completely invested in drowning. When she turned, he couldn’t help himself. He cupped her face and kissed her again. And Again, her soft squeaks of surprize fueling him to kiss her more. Sigyn grabbed ahold of him and did not seem to let go. They were still clung together as he broke their kiss to pant for air. His nose nestled against hers, his lips bright red and wet with her kiss. “I apologize-”

“No… don’t I… I very much wanted…” She panted back. He could feel her shoulders rise and fall fast. Loki moved and wrapped his hands around her. Her face moved from his to nestle in the crook of his neck. Her hands still gripped the front of his robes, holding fast. 

“Holding off till our wedding night will be infinitely harder now.” Loki laughed, nuzzling his face into her hair. Sigyn laughed inbetween deep breaths of her own, snuggling her face more into his throat. 

“We should leave the lake, before Freyja decides to bless us with more passion.” Sigyn breathed against his skin. Goosebumps arose, but he did not mind. As he released her from his arms, she slowly took him out of her hands. 

“Sigyn.” Her eyes shot up to his. “My passion for you is not because of Freyja.”

“I know… I just…” She panted as Loki took her hand and wrapped it up in his arms.

“I wanted to say it outloud. Now,” He stated. “So that you are never unsure of my emotions for you.”

Sigyn smiled up at him that only made Loki want to wrap her up again. But staying here and devouring her lips for hours would most definitely result in trouble. If he continued down his path with her. If he was unable to stop himself, Loki knew he would follow her anywhere. And that scared him. For someone who knew exactly what he wanted, he found himself alongside Sigyn in the boat of the unknown. He had known for sure he wanted Asgard. He wanted the throne, he wanted recognition, he wanted to mean something…

Now that he meant something to someone… was it enough. 

Was Sigyn’s affection enough?

Loki turned from her as she moved towards her horse to release him. He looked back at the gazebo. Just as a glance, but that’s all he needed. A female stood there, instead of the falcon, her eyes clearly upon him. He couldn’t make out many features, but she did not seem…normal. As normal as any aesir might say they are. The woman stood there, dressed in only a falcon cape. But as she turned from him, her cape fluttered and exposed a pair of people. Carved in stone they were, daggers at each other’s throats… One was Sigyn. It was obvious by the hair, the green glow of her hands, the rage in her face. Even from this distance. The other was Loki but not… he was blue.

“Loki?” He jerked to look back at her. The image of his stone carving, blue and glittering with a blade to her throat… it burned deeper into his mind. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, merely appreciating what… just transpired.” He breathed, watching her blush and lead Rein out of his stall. Loki spared a look back to the Gazebo. Nothing. There was no woman, no stature, no stone carvings. He wasn’t even sure that even happened. “Sigyn?”

“Yes?” He turned back to her, stopping by Rein’s neck, patting it softly. “Tell me, I hear rumor that Vanir can see visions.”

Sigyn let out a soft laugh. “That’s nonsense.” Loki let out a small sigh of relief, only for his body to jerk back into a tense state as she spoke again. “They’re more like dreams, that can predict the future. Something that Vanir see only in a dream like state… though legend has it that Freyja could project those dreams out for others to see.”

“Oh? That’s… unusual.” Loki backed away and busied himself with releasing Nott. 

“Why do you ask so suddenly?” Sigyn turned Rein to watch Loki. He could feel her stare upon his back as he readied his steed outside of the stall. Loki swung upon his horse and smiled at her as best he could. He could see she didn’t believe it, letting it fall. 

“I just… worry you have not seen us together in the future.” He lied, but he lied well. As she smiled and reached out for him. Nott trotted up beside her, Loki able to take her hand and bring it up to his lips. 

“I am sorry to disappoint you, My Prince… but they do not work like that. No one truly knows how to control them.” Sigyn squeezed his hand before leaning into her seat. Rein bucked into motion, charging forward. Nott and Loki followed after her, but only Nott was focused upon the race back to the palace. Loki’s mind was back there. 

Back at the kiss. Back at how much he felt desperate to love her. Back at wondering if she was enough for him… back at seeing that vision. Had it been Freyja? Had she been trying to tell him something?


	11. Nyjora Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has always been a rift between the Asgardians and Vanir people... but it only gets worse today.

Chapter Ten: Nyjora Mira

“My lady,” Sigyn stopped from her book, looking up to the man before her. He was no face she knew, which confused her beyond anything. Sure there were guards, men and women of the court, a whole slew of people who came and went from the palace. None of them seemed interested in Sigyn. Not in the least. She was in the library, away from it all. Her book was on rare and aggressive flora. Especially after the bet she struck with Loki, she wanted to have all the information she could. It helped a lot that the day afterwards a bowl was put upon her vanity with a round bulb within it, a note reading:

‘Just to ensure our bet is equal on both sides, this is from my mother’s personal garden. Loki.’

However, from that day, it seemed Loki was at a distance. They had not been able to spend time together and she believed it had to do with Odin. He often called upon Loki, Frigga dragging him every which way. When it was just them, then, he seemed tired or away from her. They had not kissed since that first one, and she was a bit frustrated with that. One kiss that made her whole body flutter and now she could not even get a hug. It wasn’t necessary, but she had believed they were traveling in the right direction. Then he halted as she continued to spiral in the one direction. 

She would ask him tonight, corner him. She just wanted to make sure, it wasn’t her…. That she hadn’t upset him. That she had not hurt him with that kiss or worse. He seemed so on edge…

“I am sorry, do I know you?”

“No, but that is alright. I am but a knight under Odin’s control. I am Theoric.” Sigyn’s eyebrows rose slightly in question. She was not sure how it was important… or what he wanted.

“Hello, Theoric… what … do you want?” She looked around the library, finding it barren of anyone else. This wouldn’t normally put her on edge, until he closed in the distance and sat himself at the table with her. 

“I have an odd request, and you are within reason to refuse.” He put his hands out, a soft expression upon his face. It was soft, but it was false. He was trying to feign innocence. Sigyn knew that game all too well. She should have called him out on it, confronted him. But she was curious… as to what this charade was for. 

“I will decide after you tell me, your request?” Sigyn cocked a brow. He let out a small sigh of relief and nodded. 

“My wife is Vanir.” Sigyn’s eyebrows shot up. That in itself was not a lie, he confessed that truthfully. “She left Vanaheim when she was a young woman, with her mother to live here… in Asgard. Of course she has lived here the whole time knowing she may never return home. Especially after marrying me. My lady, I love my Miramin, I love her to the ends of the world. But living here brings her no joy. I can tell she wants to return to her family. I was wondering if… maybe… you could come talk to her. I know it is a long shot, but as the princess to Vanaheim, you would be the most likely to bring her home. Bring… us home.”

Sigyn sat her book down, pages against the table as she had every intention of returning to it. His words were a mixture of false and truth but she couldn’t grasp what all he was speaking. What he meant as true or false. Sigyn crossed her arms over her chest, watching his face with a stern gaze. Then she let out a sigh and stood up. “I will not promise anything till I’ve spoken to her.”

“Oh, my lady, thank you!” he bound up on his feet, motioning for her to lead the way. “I assure you, this will not be a waste of your time.” 

Sigyn walked past him, her eyes upon the library for any clues to the mystery that was Theoric. She had none as they exited the library and walked towards the western gate of the palace. However, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach as they grew closer towards the front of the gate. It was in the simple things.

There were no guards at the door ahead. 

There were no handmaidens or servants walking about. 

There was no sound. 

Sigyn steeled her spine as she looked to Theoric’s back before her. He gave nothing away, and yet, it was all given away. He was up to something. Maybe she was being paranoid, or maybe she was right. Only Theoric could prove her right. As they left out the door, she found Guards upon the outside, helping a small boy who seemed to have fallen. They spared her a small glance, but only looked back to the boy swiftly. The sounds of the city of Asgard before them filled her ears. 

They walked down the steps and towards the town. “Miramin, then… how old is your wife?”

“She is a young 200 years old. Whereas I am a older 400.” He looked over his shoulder at her. He slowed his speed to walk side by side with her. Sigyn looked up at him. Classic Asgardian facial structure. He was strong in the nose and jawline, short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes. He wore his leather armor well, it even bore the sigil of Odin. 

“So then you are familiar with one small… detail… that comes as a concern for me.” Sigyn crossed her arms, stopping beside the first house they passed. Theoric turned to her in confusion. “My father forbade any travel from Vanaheim to Asgard, atleast 500 years ago.”

Theoric’s face fell as she squared her shoulders to his and faced him head on. “My lady, I do not-”

“What do you want? You’ve dragged me out into town, you probably paid the boy to distract the guard, and you saw a chance where I am not with my betrothed or his family.” Sigyn cocked a brow at him. “What are the chances?”

Theoric’s face darkened as he stepped back. “I had not wanted to do this.”

“I knew you lied to me, but I was not sure which part of your story was a lie. Was it your wife being from Vanaheim? Or that you even still have a wife?”

Hands shot out from the side of the house. She felt them grab her before she saw them. Long fingers under leather gloves. They pulled and yanked till she was pressed against the stone wall. Cloaks fell off strangers faces, exposing them and their black leather attire. Theoric stepped forward, a blade out. Sigyn held her head high, a dagger to her throat. This was a first. 

No one had dared to attack her so outright before. Sure, being a princess came with being snatched every once in a while. Father often spoke of never letting her out of the guards’ sight. Thankfully, the one thing her mother did right… demand that Sigyn know how to defend herself. Alva defended the decision to her husband for years, saying as she experienced being a princess and queen herself… Sigyn should know how to escape a situation just like this. 

“Sorry, but the price for the sweet betrothed of Odinsons was just too large to give up.” Theoric smirked. “And it was far too easy.”

“Easy?” Sigyn scoffed. “Please… if you get me past the street, it’ll be a miracle.”

“And what makes you so confident?” Theoric tucked into the shadows of the house. Sigyn turned to look at the first man beside her. He held the blade to her throat. He was the obvious choice. Sigyn slapped her hand out onto his face. A large green flame shot out from her fingers, licking upon the man’s face. His howl echoed in her ears. Inch by inch, he snapped down until he were but a roach upon the ground. Theoric looked to Sigyn as she lifted her skirt with her now free hand… then smashed her foot against the roach. 

Theoric shouted, barrelling at her. Sigyn bolted from the wall, down into the busy streets. She could not let herself become cocky or confident. Having the upper hand did not mean she would escape. However, it was beyond infuriating to be played like that. She knew he was lying, but why try this on her. Why now? Who would use her heart strings like that?

Sigyn swiveled around another house, swiveling into a small crowd. It opened into a large market. As soon as one person turned to see her, they began to gasp and clap. Then people surrounded her. Sigyn jerked to see anyone around her, but Theoric and his goons were lost in the crowd. People called her name and reached out to touch her hand. 

She tried her best to put on her best fake smile and shake all the hands she could. Panic began to pump through her veins as she could not see them at all. She waded through all the bodies, attempting to escape the market without being yanked back into the shadows. Fate was not kind to her. Sigyn was just outside a fruit vendor’s table when her arm was snatched. The mysterious arm threw her into a doorway. Her heart in her ear as she stumbled in the darkness of an empty home. A door shut around her and she was left in complete darkness.

This was no good. Sigyn was the one who did the surprize attacks. She did not do well being cornered, surrounded with no idea who was coming for her. Thankfully, A torch was lit within the house. Sigyn was greeted with Theoric just before her. He punched her…. That … 

Sigyn had no solid words as she fell to the ground, her hands scrapping at the ground for any source of stability. The world spun. Everything was in a constant whirlwind as she spun to stand. 

“I didn’t lie about Miramin, she is my wife and… she is Vanir… but she left Vanaheim angry. She came here to be among people who hated Vanaheim.” Theoric’s fingers grabbed her hair and yanked her up to her feet. Sigyn was tossed against a wall to look in Theoric’s face. “But then you and Loki became betrothed… And there’s a pretty price out for your head.”

Sigyn saw a shift in the room as a female stepped into the light. A woman, a head or two taller then Sigyn, short blond hair and black eyes. There upon her right cheek was a freckle in the shape of a fist. It was then that Sigyn’s body tensed up and her face scrunched. Sigyn jerked and thrashed in Theoric’s grip. 

“I should have known.” Sigyn snarled. “A traitor like you would put an idiot up to this.”

“My sweet Princess, whatever gave you that idea.” The woman was Nyjora Mira. Sigyn snapped her head to Theoric before planting both her hands to his face. His screams only made her anger boil more. The torch hung in Nyjora Mira’s hands now, as Theoric fell to the ground, grasping at his face. 

“You are wanted for over thirty murders of my people.” Sigyn held out both her hands, glowing a brighter green than they ever had. Anger and hurt pumped through her body like hot venom. Sigyn even spared a harsh kick to Theoric’s stomach before turning back fully to Nyjora Mira. 

“And I would have had a fine time, here in Asgard.” Nyjora snarled. “But once you wed Loki, the kingdoms will share information… and I can’t have your perfect princess dreams ruin my good work here.”

Sigyn ducked, evading a sword swung at her. Nyjora was known for decapitating her victims, leaving their heads upon their doorsteps. Sigyn’s father, the king, put out a price for her head, knowing she hid in the shadows. One night, she even tried to harm Sigyn. But that night, much like today, would not land in Nyjora’s favor. Sigyn whipped around from the ground to grab onto her enemies ankles. Nyjora kicked out, slamming Sigyn in the face. Her body bounced across the floor, rolling against the gritty, unkept house floor. It wasn’t till she pushed to stand that she found bones. Bones littered the ground like they were trash.

“How… how many have you killed here!” Sigyn’s words were high pitched in her throat. Everything was still for a moment as she reached out to touch a skull just away from her hands. 

“With your head on my floor… I will have doubled my count in Vanaheim.” Nyjora’s face was twisted up in wicked glee. Sigyn shot her eyes back to Nyjora, watching her cackle. The magic felt like a stomach flu. It clenched down on her very muscles, it held onto her and twisted her insides. She felt like she might vomit, she felt like she might lose consciousness… but all that could wait until Nyjora was dead. 

“My father may not have had the pleasure of killing you… but I will.” Sigyn’s nose scrunched up as she planted her palms firmly against the floor. 

“You don’t have the ….” Nyjora’s words fell on deaf ears as the bones began to move. Sigyn’s gift was in transformation, the shifting of one thing to another. She usually liked to shift one thing to something different. She had the ability to change her skin from being soft and fleshy to poisonous and toxic to the touch. There was more she could do, but she never had a chance to properly try it out… not until now. Sigyn swallowed back vomit as the bones shot together. Bones from all over the room jumped together till four skellingtons stood before Sigyn. 

“End… her.” Sigyn slapped her hands upon the floor. 

She didn’t hear Nyjora’s screams of pain, or the howl of Theoric as he was gutted. Sigyn didn’t taste the blood on her face. She didn’t feel the world around her. Only the numbness of magic, of the exhaustion of using so much. Using something so foreign, yet so familiar to her. Had she been able to do this all along? 

Sigyn only felt the change in temperature as the doors and windows flooded open. 

Sigyn’s eyes rose to see knights of Asgard rushing in, swords drawn. But mostly, she saw Loki, standing in the door frame with horror etched into his face. “Father saw you in danger.”

Sigyn opened her mouth to speak, but the movement was the last straw that broke her. Sigyn crashed to the floor, eyes rolled back into her head. There was no telling how long she was unconscious, or even how long she was covered in blood. 

The only thing she knew was when she opened her eyes, it was Loki and Frigga at her bedside. They watched over her with worry and concern. Their whispers back and forth didn’t reach her ears. Only the soft melodic music of a harp just out of sight. Maybe it was Sulra? Sulra spoke of enjoying music. 

Sigyn moved to leave her covers only to see Loki and Frigga jump to stop her. “No, my Sweet Sigyn, stay… you should rest.”

“My queen… I feel…”

“You should rest, my Lady.” Loki’s eyes bore into her. Sigyn let her body be guided back down. 

“I was so angry.” Sigyn whispered, her body cold despite being under atleast five comforters. Loki knelt beside the bed, his hands cupping her cheeks. 

“I know.”

“I’ve never been that angry before.” She murmured, holding back hot, angry tears. “She hurt so many people.”

“You never have to worry about her again.” Loki ran his fingers across her hair, brushing it back behind her ear. He looked over her like one does a small child who has hurt themselves. She didn’t like it. She hated feeling so fussed over. But more so, she hated being trapped. It was for her own good, so she let them baby her… for now.

“Loki.” His eyes focused on hers again. “I want you to write to my mother. I want an audience with her tonight.”

“What ever for?” Loki asked. 

“Nyjora was a Vanaheim criminal.” Sigyn shot her eyes to Frigga who eyed her with just as much concern. “I am going to open lines of communication between Asgard and Vanaheim. I will not suffer another Nyjora Mira to live, never again.”


	12. A game of hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yal are enjoying this as much as I am. I love writing this, more and more with every chapter <3

Chapter Eleven:

Loki sat at the table with Sigyn, a hand full of cards, silence in the air, and eyes upon his betrothed. She was beyond irritated today. He could see it all over her face as she slapped cards down. Their game of war had gone on silently for a half-hour. Neither of them was giving into the other. It was worse than their friendly game of cards yesterday, which ended in him winning every hand. Only because she did not fight him on anything. Yet today, she was aggressive. Yesterday she was tired and upset, sad and disinterested. Some time between when he walked her to her room last night when she showed up in the library with the deck of cards this morning… she grew a heinous attitude. No words, just actions. She slapped the cards down, shuffled and split the deck for them to use. Sigyn didn’t even look at his eyes. 

He had enough. 

“That’s all for today.” He slid his hand of cards across the table, leaning back. That caught her attention. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, eyebrows furrowed down. 

“What?” She huffed. “No one has won.”

“We can continue when you want my presence.” Loki sighed, sliding his chair out from the table. He debated just walking away. However, it was there, a glimmer in her eyes as she looked up at him. She was angry, brimming with silent rage, but it was not aimed at him. That was all he wanted to know. She had every right to be angry… but he hoped it was not his doing. Loki stepped towards her, putting a hand to her shoulder. He bent down to press a kiss to her temple. Her hands jumped to react, grasping his. The grip upon his hands told him to stay. And he lingered in silence for a moment. 

“She did not want to see me.” 

Sigyn let go of his hands only to pull a letter from her sleeve. It fluttered to the table only for her hand to slap it down. Her nose scrunched and eyes narrowed upon the paper. 

“You recieved-”

“I know you have ordered to be notified when and if I receive mail.” Sigyn didn’t look to him, but he could tell she was tense. His body lingered next to her awkwardly. Unsure if that made her angry at him at all. She was quiet, her right hand still slapped onto the letter, the other holding his hand gingerly on her shoulder. “I don’t care.”

“I only meant to know a-”

“Loki, you don’t need to explain.” She sighed, turning to look up at him. “I could care less if you read my letters… not that I receive any, for that matter.”  
Loki put out his hand, watching his chair swivel from it’s spot and slide up next to her. He settled down into it. Finally able to see her face, he reached out towards her this time. A palm to her cheek, a thumb to swipe away a loose, hot angry tear from her face. Sigyn leaned into his touch, nuzzling his palm with her nose. Then she looked to him. 

“I merely worry.” Loki whispered, taking both his hands back. 

“Remember when you offered to throw someone into the abyss?” She swallowed hard. Loki’s eyes followed her eyes, down to the letter. She then slid it across the table towards him. Her hands left it there before him, busying themselves with shuffling the abandoned deck. 

Loki had sent a letter as she requested more than three days ago. When she returned to the palace, after the attack, she was not the Sigyn he knew truely. She was back to being frail and soft and distant as she had that first day. Not the firey, fun, witty, sparky woman he’d come to know. There was no banter, no teasing or fun conversations that lingered late into the night. She was in and out of sleep, crying in pain. Her body was covered in bruises, her lip busted, blood stained her cheeks. 

He had never seen something so horrific. A mangled thrall of a skellington. It howled and rushed at the Asgardians. Loki saw them crumble to the floor as Sigyn saw him. Frigga had spoken of how Sigyn’s magic was transformative. Where his was illusionary and defensive, hers was offensive. Loki fought with daggers and kept himself safe with illusions… she created a beast with her magic and the bones that littered the ground of that hut of a home. 

Of course when a woman who was capable of doing such a thing, demanded he write a letter… he wrote a damn letter. He sent it to Thor, knowing that Alva would never read something from Loki. Loki received a letter that night from Thor. Alva tore up his letter and avoided the asgardians with spiteful eyes. For once, Loki agreed with his brother wholeheartedly. Alva was being royally dismissive and rude, it would only get her hurt in the end. Thor spoke of her dismissive attitude toward them all and asked Loki… Thor actually asked Loki for advice. 

Loki had none. So he wrote back and asked if Thor was capable of manipulating Alva to arrange a meeting anyway. Even if Loki and Frigga had to string a connection, even if Odin had to help. Sigyn was right, there should be no separation from the realms. Even though their wedding was still not complete, Nyjora Mira was a problem. There could be others. Thor received another letter, Alva locked herself inside the east wing and refused to see or speak to anyone. Thor feared Alva would harm herself as no servant could go inside. 

So when Loki confessed to Sigyn yesterday that her mother refused her wishes, she was distraught. Now she was furious. Loki’s hands opened the letters and his eyes opened wide at the simple statement that lay upon the parchment. Such a long parchment for one short, hateful sentence.

Your actions betray my kingdom. 

She didn’t even sign it, but Alva didn’t have to. As the seal upon the letter, broken but still visible, was that of the queen’s stamp. Loki looked up to Sigyn. Her eyes were on his, fire within them as she shuffled the cards within her hands. “That seems… a bit… spiteful.”

Sigyn huffed, setting down the cards. Loki watched as her shoulders stiffened, her hands clenched hard on the table. There was really only way to fix this. Loki took the letter in both his hands and ripped it down the middle. Sigyn jumped in her skin as Loki shredded it and tossed it behind him. In a shimmering green light, the pieces disappeared in the air, leaving nothing upon the floor. 

“I believe those are the ravings of a mournful queen. She is obviously upset and beyond herself. Nothing you need worry yourself with.” Loki shrugged as he stood. He dusted off his lap, taking up his chair. Her jaw was obviously unhinged as she watched him settle the chair back to where it had been. Loki smirked up to her as he sat back down and took up the cards. “Now, you owe me a fair hand.”

“What do you mean?” She scoffed. 

“Yesterday, you let me win. My pride will not suffer my betrothed making a mockery of me in such a way. I will win because I am better, not because you pity me.” He spoke, cocking a brow up to her. Sigyn narrowed her eyes upon him, leaning back in the chair. 

“I am in no mood to play card games…” Loki eyed her as she pushed back her chair. “Maybe later.”

“What are you in the mood for, then… my Lady?” There was anger on her face, but not a silent brewing rage. It was a look he often saw in his own mirror. She were in need of release, but there were little options for them at the moment. His mind traveled, the first option being to ruin his bed or hers. How he could erase the tension between her brows. He was sure of it. But … Mother would know. She always knew, and she would actually decapitate him before he could even mention it. 

Frigga demanded that he do everything by the books. There would be no question of their marriage or the loyalty between Realms. Nothing could mess this courtship up. Which meant he kept his hands to himself… 

“Maybe breaking something.” She grumbled. 

“I do think… we have that here.” Loki smirked, tossing himself up onto his feet. “Then after that, we play.”

Sigyn’s face twisted, her lips curled just enough to show the mischief. “My appetite for games does not include cards..” Her words were low and gravely. Loki had to clench his hands and toss them behind his back, his toes curled. Just the way her eyes shot at him, how her hands curled around the tables edge… Just the way she stood up, turning from him. Her hips swayed into it, her hair loose and wild, free of any accessories. 

Keep your hands to yourself. Loki repeated it within his mind several times as he followed at a stiffened pace. They were in the halls, silence falling on them. Tense enough to choke him. He even thought it was for a moment. Then she spoke up. “Should we talk of something else?”

“Yes.” he blurted out in a rush of air. 

“What did they look like?” Loki whirled to look at Sigyn. She nibbled her lip. “The… monsters.”

“Like my grandfather were playing with bones and glue.” Loki confessed. Sigyn grimaced, folding her hands in front of her. She worried them both together, her eyes focused on the pathway before them. Loki broke her hands by looping his arm through her elbow. Her warmth went straight to his spine, lingering down in his stomach. Her hands let go to entangle her arm with his. “I had no idea you could form such a thing.”

“Neither did I.” Sigyn muttered. 

“Sigyn, what were you thinking?” he looked up towards the hallway they walked towards. He motioned with his hands for the guards to move. The large door to the courtyard opened. Down the courtyard, across the flower garden was a large sparring ring. Thor and Loki often wrestled there as children. 

“I wasn’t.” Sigyn sighed. “I wanted to hurt them. I was so hurt and angry, I just… wanted to hurt them with everything I had.”

“Magic can sometimes be that way.” Loki let a free hand settle upon hers, grabbing it tightly. Sigyn’s shoulders relaxed, he could feel the way she began to lean towards him. Loki let his eyes wander out to the courtyard. 

“I’m not usually an aggressive person.” She blurted out, dropping his arm. She marched right towards the sparing range. 

“Sigyn.” She turned to Loki as he crossed his arms and cocked his brows up at her. “No need to lie to me.”

“What?’ She tossed out her hands. 

“You would never survive a day as queen.” He walked forward, brushing past her with a smirk. “If you weren’t an aggressive person, even just a little.”

Loki let out a laugh as he felt Sigyn shove past him, marching towards the sparing range. The fire, she held back in the library and in the hall, it was here. It burst out like an inferno here. She was just within the gate as she took up the biggest sword she could manage to swing. Loki stopped himself outside the gate as she twirled into the sword. The wooden dummies always set up for training, they danced and let out loud cracks as she attacked them. 

He leaned on the fence, eyes on her as she thrashed and swung. One dummy flew from it’s post. It rolled and dance across the floor. Her long gown floated around her. Like flower petals floating in the air. Sigyn swung harder and harder every time. It wasn’t until she came to the last dummy, wacking at him with the sword that Loki saw it. Tears upon her face. Hot, angry tears, streaming down her face. Her hair stuck to her face as she began to hack at dummy. 

He knew she was angry, but this was more than angry. More than angry at her mother being spiteful. Angrier than meeting an old enemy. Angrier than being blind sided… or trying to do the right thing and yet nothing works. This was heartbreak. Loki planted both palms against the fence and leapt over it easily. He bolted across the sparing circle, jumping over broken planks of wood. Careful of the sword she swung haphazardly, Loki came up behind Sigyn. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. The sword instantly fell to the ground as she fell into his arms. It was like a switch. She whirled in his arms, thrashing back and forth as she sobbed. Loki sunk to his knees, holding her as tightly as one could with … what was best described as a wild animal. She cried out, howling as she shoved and slapped at his chest. “Loki! Loki let go!”

“Sigyn, please.” He pulled her in closer, her knees pressed against his. Her face smacked into his chest, the sound of her forehead against the plate made him cringe. The tenseness in his shoulder fell away as her hands shot out around him and clung to his back. Sigyn cried out against the leather, her shoulders shaking. 

Loki held her as best he could as she cried, shaking harshly. “Why does… she hate me! I just… I just want… her to … and I … why … she hates me!” Her words tumbled into incoherent sobs and howls of heartache. Loki spared a hand to run it through her hair and soothe it against her head. It wasn’t until her next words… that Loki curled around her. “No one… Loves me…”

Maybe he could throw Alva into the abyss… maybe he should. A protective grip over his heart dug it’s nails in. Loki couldn’t help but see the statue, the vision he saw upon the gazebo. Freyja may have wanted to show him something. She wanted him to listen to something he couldn’t understand. And he was worried as he held Sigyn, broken and angry in the sparring ring. Was that their future? Or was that their future should he not do something?

“Sigyn.” She shook her head against his chest, refusing to let go. “Sigyn, please, look at me.”

She pulled back, eyes red and puffy along with her nose. “Don’t you dare say it.”

“Sigyn-”

“No! Because I know you do not mean it.” She hissed. “I know because I do not yet love you. I can imagine it, I know that in time I could. But do not say it now when it means nothing. We spend an afternoon together and kiss and I thought that we were… and then you ignore me for days. Now you won’t leave my side. I do not understand you Loki… but I want to… so I know you do not love me, but… I am not so foolish as to think you won’t.”

Loki brought his hands to her cheeks for a second time this day. His thumbs swiped away fat tears from her cheek. Warm eyes scanned her face as she looked up at him. “I am… complicated.”

“Have you met me?” Sigyn let out a breathy laugh, sputtering a bit through the tears that had fallen her lips. 

“Yes, and you are the most beautifully complex creature I’ve had the pleasure of dealing with.” Loki smirked, pulling her in close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. They stayed there, quiet for a moment. 

“Loki? Is everything okay down there?” Loki pulled back to look up. Sulra and Frigga stood at the gate, worry etched on their faces. He broke out into a playful grin.

“Of course! We were merely sparring as couples do.” Loki laughed, letting his arms pull Sigyn in tight to his chest. She was still not ready to face Frigga. If his mother saw her puffy face and tear stained cheeks, she would devour the two in questions. What his mother did best but what his mother was worst at… her suffocation of her loved ones. “Didn’t you and father spar often during your courtship?”

“Once a week, if I remember.” Odin appeared upon the path, descending down to the sparring ring. “Though, I do not remember the dummies being destroyed as such.”

“Nonsense. I defeated you many times and left the ring looking like a war-zone.” Frigga smirked, taking Odin’s arm lovingly. “Now, hurry up Loki and Sigyn, I thought a late afternoon picnic would do the family good.”


	13. Vision through Freyja's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but set up for more stuff! Dun Dun DUN!!!!!

Chapter Twelve:

Sigyn settled the potted plant upon the desk in Loki’s cavern. It would be best for the plant to dwell here. Less outside interference, more control of its actions and habits. The carved wooden pot was a soft ash-wood with golden flecks in the grooves of it’s design. Sigyn bought it from the merchant this morning, to bring the Reaper Vine from the small bowl she kept on her cabinet of drawers in her chambers. As it was sprouting more than just a patch of grass like stems, it would need more room. Plus, the calm and softness of the magic in this cavern would help grow the plant’s tendencies. 

It had been a week since the Nyjora Mira incident and only two days since the sparring ring. Sigyn hated to be so emotionally weak or vulnerable. She grew a heart of stone in her lands to keep her from such emotional sway. Yet here, it crumbled to a pile of stones. It was completely and entirely Loki. He showed her an ounce of kindness and compassion, he showed her what it was like to have someone… like you. 

Wasn’t that what he was supposed to do? He was her betrothed. Shouldn’t he be the only person she could depend on? Yet there was a bit of hesitance to give in completely. Something sat at the back of her head everytime when she felt like she could. When Sigyn felt like she could fall in love, when she felt like she might… there was a hand holding her just back. 

Maybe it was her senses, reminding her that he is still a stranger. Spending every day with him would warp her ability to see him as he was. If she gave into passion she would forget to see the...

“These… are not…” Her brows furrowed as Sigyn stepped back from the desk. “These are not my thoughts.”

It’s an odd sense, to feel like someone was speaking in her head, in her voice. Like someone were digging around in her mind, playing in the pudding. A pressure fell upon the back of her head as she stumbled back. Her shins hit the plush pillows of the couch. Sigyn fell back into it as her eyes were moved of their own accord. Upon the pond in the room. It began to wiggle and gurgle of it’s own accord. There was a moment where she thought of grabbing the knife upon the desk to defend herself. Yet there it was, the voice that was not her voice, in the back of her head… telling her to just sit tight. 

And there, from the crystal cave pond, rose Freyja. Sigyn settled back on the couch, eyes wide, as the goddess showed herself in the water. Golden head of hair that fell in loose curls, a gown that was made of water like material, a face of pure artwork and beauty. Her feet stepped out of the water and onto the moss beside the pond. 

“Freyja.” Sigyn muttered, yet the goddess didn’t speak, not with her mouth. Her hand rose from her side, exposing her palm to Sigyn. Sigyn was not in the position to deny a goddess. Her body shot up from the cushions and flung her into Freyja’s arms. It was in them, that Sigyn witnessed her first dream. Walked, hand in hand with the goddess, through a collection of clouds. Freyja’s cheeks covered in cold tears that glistened in soft light. Until they emerged in Vanaheim. 

More importantly, in Sigyn’s room. 

“Why are we here-” She was answered when the door flew open and it was Sigyn. But not the same Sigyn who held Freyja’s hands. It was Sigyn as a broken person. She sobbed, flinging herself into the room just enough to slam the door behind her. Dream Sigyn held a dagger and a candle. It took very little for Sigyn to see what it was her dream self was doing. Blood over candle wax, a raven feather, and Loki’s Sigil from off her chest. “No… I know… I know better…”

Except, Sigyn watched as her dream self performed a taboo, evil magic. There were few that were on the list of black magic that no one should touch. This was the first on the list. Sigyn knew them, studied them for context, but never in her life did she imagine using one. Dream Sigyn dropped the sigil into the middle of the circle, and let her blood flow upon it. Such a barbaric ritual. Such old, unstable magic. Modern practice was so peaceful and kind… this was… this was a broken person. 

That’s when the sun began to set on the dream. The world around Sigyn went dark as Dream Sigyn began to scream. Her howls of anguish filled the darkness that began to seep into the kingdom. Sigyn whirled to watch out the balcony as darkness descended upon the kingdom. Dream Sigyn, blind to the evil that breached the castle, stumbled out into the air, hands out. 

“You will be Vanaheim’s downfall.” Sigyn jerked to look at Freyja. The goddess stared at Sigyn with a dark serious eyeset. Just as the had walked in, they walked out. 

“What happened? I would never-”

“If Loki dies, then you will bring rot and ruin into Vanaheim.” Freyja stopped as Sigyn was tossed back upon the cushions. “If Loki lives, he will start a war he can not finish.”

Sigyn sat, unable to do more than breathe as she looked upon her goddess’ face. “What do you ask of me?”

“Change the fate of Vanaheim.” Freyja stepped back into the pool. 

“How do I stop either from happening!” Sigyn called out, shooting off the couch, watching as Freyja sank into the water. As the goddess disappeared but Sigyn’s questions did not. If Loki lived, they would fall in love and… he would do something to get himself killed. Sigyn would become the final blow to Vanaheim. But if she saved him… he would start a war? Loki would never! Yet… Freyja saw it. Freyja showed her a possible future. “Why do you only provide me with riddles?”

“Sigyn?” She whirled from her stare at the pool to Loki, who began to step towards her. “Who are you yelling at?”

Sigyn panted, breathless as she fell back to the couch. Loki crept close to the couch, his eyes on her with concern. Then he turned to look at the pond and Sigyn saw two options. She could live without love, and prepare herself for her betrothed to be murdered for something she couldn’t predict… or she could live in love so deep, so full, that she was forced to save him and endanger countless others. Loki poked at the pond with a small stick that was lay nearby.

“If I tell you something, will you swear not to think me crazy?” Sigyn asked. Loki turned back to Sigyn with a cocked brow. 

“I will try.” He eyed her suspiciously. 

“I saw Freyja.” His face fell as Sigyn cocked her head. “Wait… have you seen her?”

“Well, you can rest assured that I do not think you crazy.” Loki chuckled sheepishly, shrugging with his hands outward. Sigyn pushed to stand, her hands on her hips. 

“She brought… me a dream.”

“How rude, she merely teased me with a statue at the gazebo.” Loki huffed, his arms now crossed over his chest. 

“Loki, I’m being serious.” Sigyn tossed her hands out with exasperation.

“As am I, I saw a statue of us. We… were at each others throat.” Loki trailed off, looking towards the ground. The two were silent. Sigyn pulled her arms back inwards to hug herself. She honestly didn’t know what to say now. Did she tell him the truth? Did she lie? Only for Loki to step up to her. Her heart raced in her chest as he stood before her. His hands reached out to her face, cupping her cheeks. His eyes, they bore into her heart. His lips, they touched hers. He pulled her in close and she grabbed onto him. Everything was floating as she grabbed him. 

The kiss fluttered in her stomach as he broke, his eyes searching her face. “I do not put much gold on visions of a day that may never come.”

Sigyn let her hands cling to his shoulder as he looked over her face. There, in this embrace, cut off from the world… Sigyn did not care of Freyja’s predictions. When it was over, she would care. Life was full of infinite possibilities. She would keep her realm safe, she would do whatever that took. But she would not forsake this. Sigyn would just have to find a way… to be loved and a good queen.


	14. The Choices we make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds that Sigyn is happy once more and that makes him happy... but is this happiness enough of a reason not to go through with his plans?

Chapter Thirteen:

“So you planted a highly vicious, aggressive plant… in my place of calm solitude?” Loki cocked a brow up at Sigyn. She stood at the desk, kneading out the soil in the pot upon its surface. There was a soft mint glow from her hands as she tended to the soft patch of grass and stems of a plant. It looked more like a fuzzy stick, swaying in the air. Her hums were pleasant, the happiness only making his body relax more. After the day before, they were out here once more. This time, however, they came together. Escaping once more, together. Loki sat with a book in his hands, looking up every once in a while to watch. Sigyn tended to the plants, touched around, played with the butterflies, and even read over his shoulder. 

It was a fictional novel, a war novel. One of his favorites, of a king who had to beat a magical force with little to no army. A book he often reread once a year since his mother brought it to his attention in his childhood. He merely started it again this time… after Sigyn feigned interest in it and asked him his opinion. 

“Yes, I did.” Sigyn let out a chuckle, swaying with her own music. Loki enjoyed the way she happily moved from one thing to the next. It was a nice change of pace from the recent pain and unhappiness. Something had happened yesterday and she declined to comment on it. However, he figured it may have some sort of ending as his meeting with Freyja did. 

Then this morning… she was happy. Just absolutely happy. 

Loki smiled, setting the book down in his lap with a book mark, his eyes watching his betrothed. She turned to him, standing over him with a towel in her hands. Wiping the dirt off her fingers before she bent down close to his face. “You do realize you can’t tame it, right?”

Sigyn smirked before stealing a kiss. Loki leaned into it, nearly reaching for her. The more they kissed the more he knew the passion from the lake, it wasn’t Freyja. It was Sigyn and his attraction for her. The spine tingling, stomach clenching, dizzy wave of cloudy thoughts happened again and again with every touch. With every hidden kiss, every stolen touch, he felt he grow on him more and more. 

“Yes I can.” She poked him on the nose, turning back to the plant. Loki tossed the book across the couch so he could stand up swiftly. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her back against him. 

“It’s a plant. It can’t be trained.” Loki teased. 

“Many said that about you.” Sigyn retorted, turning her head to see his face. His lips fell into a scowl as she grinned up at him. “And look at you now.”

“I am not trained.” He huffed. 

“If you say so.” She looked away, the smugness seeping into every bit of her body. He could feel, just by holding her, that she was trying not to laugh. Loki let her go as she danced away from him, turning to lean against the desk. The raise of her brows, the playful glimmer in her eyes. It made him… happy… to see her so happy.

“It’s a monstrous plant, the most one could hope for is that you plant it in your forests to aid in natural defenses.” He put out his hands and shrugged. “They’re not a good plan.”

“They’re going to be planted outside every Vanir person’s house.” Sigyn crossed her arms, challenging him with her stare. “And they’re only part one of the plan. Oh ye’ of little faith.”

“I have plenty faith that this is a bad idea.” Loki laughed, his eyes on how her lips curled up. 

“Is that… is that… nerves that I hear? That someone will lose a bet with his betrothed?” Sigyn put a hand to her ear. Loki rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms now. 

“I am never nervous over a bet.” Loki stepped up to her, towering over her just an inch or two. Without shoes on her feet and his boots on his, he finally could see over her head fairly. “But you will lose this one, Sigyn, I apologise.” 

“No need, because I will have a perfect specimen in no time.” Sigyn looked towards the pot. The fuzzy twig wiggled in the earth. Loki watched it for a moment before looking to her. 

“Then you won’t mind if we up the stakes, then… my dearest?” Loki reached across her to lay his palms against the desk. Sigyn and he were now eye to eye, breath to breath. Her eyes fell on his, trailing to his lips for a moment. He could feel it, but Loki resisted giving in. 

“How high are we talking?” Sigyn shot her eyes up to him, her arms lazily falling around his hips. He repressed the shutter and tickle up his spine at the feel of her fingers against his back. Even through the robes, he could feel her fingers tracing designs into his spine. 

“If you lose, and in two weeks you do not have a perfect specimen, then we finish our betrothal…” Sigyn’s breath hitched in her throat. “And go forth to an engagement.”

“I had… I thought…” She stammered before trailing off. 

“I spoke with mother, just after the moment at the lake. On how we changed from a betrothal to an engagement. Out of curiosity… and as we are both of age, all that is needed is for me to ask you … in front of everyone in court, for your hand, and for you to agree. So… if you lose, I will ask you at our Midsummer Festival, which is only two and a half weeks away.” Loki pulled back just an inch. “And you will say yes.”  
Sigyn was silent, watching over his face. Then her mouth moved, “And if I win?”

“Then we will await to when you are ready-”

“If I win, you owe me a favor.” Sigyn blurted out, both of them reeling back for a moment. 

“I… a favor?” Loki eyed her suspiciously, not sure how to answer.

“Yes, a favor, that when I ask you for it, you have to go with it… no questions asked, and you have to do as I ask.” Sigyn stated, her hands pulling her close to him. “If you win, you may ask me at the festival, or anytime. You are free to ask when you wish. But if I win… you owe me a favor.”

Loki brought his hands to cup her face. Her breath was earthy, the flavor of tea they had with breakfast. Her hair smelt like flowers and soft earth, her body was warm against him. It seemed she was the only person giving off heat in the whole room. For a second, he saw it again. The flash of a statue. How could they ever turn so angry? Here in her arms, looking over her face, he could never imagine hating her enough to attack her. His skin blue, that was the most difficult thing to see clearly as to what it meant. 

It was this moment that Loki knew… Sigyn was the only person he could be with. His heart raged in his chest as he pulled her in for a kiss. It made his body flood with warmth on his cheeks and flesh. A shiver ran down his spine as she pressed against him. All he could hear was the roar of his heart in his ears. 

“You have a deal.” Loki murmured against her mouth, taking kiss after kiss. Sigyn met his lips every time, the same amount of vigor. Then Loki broke away, forcing himself to step away from her to breathe. 

“Good, because I’m going to win.” Sigyn laughed breathlessly. Loki looked up to her reddened lips, to the sparkle in her eyes. 

“I don’t make bets I can’t win.” Loki smirked, panting for air. Sigyn sauntered past him and the couch. He followed, just like a puppy would, eager to see where she was going. Loki took an extended hand as she marched towards the front. It was ridiculous how easy it was for her to wrap him around her. 

“Well, I am not an easy opponent.” Sigyn stopped before she turned to him. “Speaking of that, … you said two weeks?”

“Yes, Thor wrote to father this morning.” Loki grumbled lightly. He remembered seeing the letter in his father’s hands. For a week, it seemed, that Loki and Thor were the only ones talking. Thor telling Loki what he was trying with Alva, how the restoration was going. He even sent a painting, miniature but still humorous. He was standing, making a dramatic face over the body of a beast on the ground, a group of Vanir around him with pitch-forks. They were in a field. Loki left it on his vanity to look over, and it made him smile. 

This… this was his brother the way he wanted. Thor got to do what he was good at, Thor got to go adventure and be the god of ridiculously large arms… and Loki was here. In asgard seeing to things, keeping the peace… being free of the comparison and disappointment. Here, Loki was free to be and do… and he was … important… even though it could not last. Thor would return and Loki would be tossed back into the shadow of his brother. Odin would no longer converse with him in the war room as they had the last few days. Frigga would stop gushing about Loki’s work with the citizens to the ladies of the court. It would just be Loki…The second son and prisoner to his brother’s foolish whim. 

Important to nothing or no one...Yet, that was a lie. Now it was a lie. Loki looked over Sigyn’s face as she pondered his. Sigyn thought of him as important, she was here…

“He believes he will be home for the festival at this rate.” Loki finished his words with a sigh. 

“Well then, that’s good news.” Loki furrowed his brows as Sigyn tugged his hands. “Then we can go see Vanaheim and you can finally see all my secret caves.”

“You have secret caves?” Loki chuckled.

“Well… no… secret caves are not very lady like… but I … well I have… I have a library! Oh, Loki you’ll love it. My father was such a hoarder of books and maps and things, it’s like … valhalla in there.” Sigyn brimmed, “Also,... we may have to clear the path a bit, but there is a riding path, down to a lake. In two weeks it will be perfect for swimming! We could even stay there all day as there is a small gazebo for making food.”

Loki watched Sigyn light up at the idea. She really wanted to go home. 

“Is Asgard not as nice as Vanaheim?” Loki approached the subject lightly. 

“It was.” Sigyn sighed, the both of them continuing back up towards the surface. “When it was at its prime, vanaheim was a paradise. Despite my emotional war with my mother, my home is a home. A good home. A home worth fighting for.”

“And if… for some reason… I became king of Asgard… would you leave Vanaheim permanently?” Sigyn stopped at the entrance of the cave, her eyes on him with a cautious look. 

“Loki?” She warned.

“I have made no schemes, it is but a question.” He tossed up his hands, feigning innocence. He was not sure she believed him. “What if… what if we ran away, would you leave Vanaheim behind to travel with me?”

“Loki, I am to be queen of Vanaheim. I could not do that to my people.” She whispered, looking over his face. Loki felt his heart sink as he stepped up into the light. That was until she gripped his hand hard, her lips trembling. “But… I am… loyal… to you… and you alone.”

Loki couldn’t help the shock on his face as she struggled to keep her eyes from looking up to his. “What does that mean?”

“I am Sigyn of Vanaheim and I am loyal to Loki of Asgard… wherever that leads, I will… I will work it out somehow.” She stepped up to him. “But please, if you feel any loyalty to me, Loki… you will not try to sabotage Thor’s ascension to the throne.”

Loki said nothing as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and began to walk back up towards the palace. He wasn’t sure what side to choose. Did he give into her wishes and follow her to Vanaheim… Or did he continue with his plan to ruin Thor’s coronation?


	15. But he is not king...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has come home for one night, before he is off to Vanaheim again. Loki and Thor are about to go out for a ride, Sigyn and Frigga settling down for a day of lounging... when the Frost Giant's attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the movie canon divergence begins to really start. <3

Chapter Fourteen:

Sigyn and Frigga sat upon a lover’s seat, a glass of wine in their own hands, eyes out on the garden where Thor stood with Loki. They spoke, low and under their breath as they paced the garden. Thor came home early, just for a night, before he would return to Vanaheim. Sigyn saw it on Loki’s face, an excitement and a dread, as receiving his brother. Odin was in a meeting with his council and advisors, and would be surprised… or not, this was Odin… at Thor’s return for just a night. But for now, the brother’s spoke, walking side by side as they wound a path into the garden floor for the tenth time. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Sigyn asked, taking a slow sip of her wine. Her worry was it was Vanaheim. That something was wrong. Her suspicion was that it was some sort of power move on Loki’s part. That he would try to manipulate his brother more than he already had. To her surprize, Frigga answered her with something she didn’t expect. 

“They’re talking about you.” Frigga grinned, looking to Sigyn. Sigyn furrowed her brows, watching the queen’s face. Sigyn smirked widely as she put her glass down upon a small table. Her handmaiden, Serias, poured her more wine and handed her Queen a small plate of grapes and cheese. Sulra took Sigyn’s glass as well, refilling it. The two royals shared a bite of green grapes, eyes down upon the boys who seemed to stop in the midst of the garden, looking right at each other. 

“How could you tell?” Sigyn cocked a brow to Frigga. There was a smug, sweet smirk on Frigga’s lips as she hummed, biting into a small cube of cheese. 

“A mother knows….” Frigga snickered. 

Sigyn eyed Frigga before taking the extended piece of cheese of her own. They munched and drank as they boy finally began to talk a bit louder, laughing even as they stroud back up towards the veranda that Sigyn and Frigga were perched on. Sigyn took up her wine glass, sipping it to clear her throat. Only for Loki to stride up to her, towering over her. A second after putting the glass down, looking up to speak, when Loki stole her breath with a kiss. 

Sigyn’s eyesbrows shot up in surprize, happy to kiss back, but shocked by the swiftness of it. “Thor and I are going for a ride. I assume we will be back within the hour or so.”

“Oh, well…” Sigyn’s throat was tight, unable to speak as she tried to fill her lungs with air. Her stomach danced in the air as she looked over his face. Loki cupped her cheek, sneaking another kiss to her lips. “Why don’t you and my mother enjoy an afternoon together? I bet she has some tricks up her sleeve.”

Loki shot his mother a playful look. Sigyn looked between the two of them with furrowed brows. They shared an inside humor between their looks before Loki pulled back. Thor beamed, clasping his brother upon his shoulder. “Do not worry, my lady Sigyn. I will have your Betrothed back to you soon.”

“In one piece, I hope.” Sigyn laughed, setting her glass down. Frigga and Sigyn both slid up to their feet, straightening out the skirts of their gowns. Sigyn spared a look to Loki, reaching out to take his hands that had so often cupped her face. Despite always being cold, they were very affectionate. “I can’t very well marry half of Loki, now can I?”

Thor roared with laughter, “I will try my best,”

Loki rolled his eyes, but his face spoke of his happiness. Sigyn smiled warmly, looking over the two of them laugh and shove at each other as they walked away. Loki was enjoying Thor’s company. For the first time, it seemed, they were enjoying each other’s company. Sigyn relaxed as she followed Frigga from the veranda towards the palace. An afternoon with the Queen meant one of two things, as Sigyn was subject to seeing…

Going into town to be amongst the people, doing something there. Read to children, talk and sit with seamstress’ as they stitched, travel the open markets…. Or it meant they would do something which Sigyn was not at all used to. They would dress down into comfy robes and clothes and lounge on plush pillows and drink wine and talk about anything Frigga saw fit. Frigga had a much sturdier liver, and could often drink her companions under the table, including Sigyn. And Sigyn was Vanir, a breed of people who often held festivals for drinking and eating for no reason other than they could. The sun was bright, festival. The crops were plentiful, festival. The rain stopped and there was a rainbow, festival. Maybe not that much… but atleast once a month they were partying. 

It seemed Frigga was bent on relaxation today, which Sigyn was down for. Brought into the maiden chambers, Frigga’s quarters for just females, Sigyn was instantly whisked by Sulra behind a screen. Her corset was taken, her gown was replaced for a softer, dark green and black designed dressing gown and robe, held to her middle by a golden like fabric. It stretched and shimmered in the light. Her hair was let down, her jewelry put in a box, and her shoes whisked off her feet. 

Within seconds of being out of her gown, she was given a fresh goblet and ushered by Frigga herself to a large collection of pillows. 

“Sigyn, you’ve had a hard few weeks, we could both use a day to lounge.” Frigga grinned as she sunk down into a gold and rose pink set of pillows. Sigyn settled in a larger set of mint and rose colored cushions, stretching out her legs. 

“I am not complaining.” Sigyn laughed, throwing back her glass. 

“Now, that’s the attitude!” Frigga snickered, tossing back her own goblet. The two were joined by Sulra and Serias, settling near them with multiple bottles of wine and large platters of food. The two were dressed down as well, pouring more wine into Sigyn’s and Frigga’s glass. They looked just as relaxed as the two royals. Not drinking, but they had their own plates of breads and cheeses, lazily lying back against pillows. 

“Sigyn, I have to ask… are you attracted to Loki?” Frigga stated. Sigyn choked on wine she hadn’t even sipped yet, covering her mouth with a free hand. 

“I thought… that was obvious.” Sigyn murmured as she dropped her hand to her lap. 

“Not just affectionate. I have noticed your closeness, how you two lean towards each other even without speaking. I want to know if you like him physically…” Frigga lounged back, grinning as she looked over Sigyn who was no longer comfortable. That was until Frigga broke out into a made laughter, holding her stomach. “I apologise my sweet. I jest.”

Sigyn sighed out loud, falling back into the cushions. Frigga laughed harder, swiping tears from her eyes. “I see where your son get’s his humor.”

“I admit, my playful side is embedded in his personality deeply.” Frigga rubbed her sides as she took up her wine glass and sipped it long and slow. “But I bring this up, merely… because I want grand-children.”

Sigyn let out a snort. “I feel no worries, Frigga… Vanir are known for their fertility and family. I do not believe for a moment I … that Loki and I’s marriage won’t bring about … Many… heir’s.” 

“Your mother only had one.” Frigga’s point cut straight into Sigyn like a deep knife. Sigyn looked up into Frigga’s eyes, that were now soft and concerned. 

“My mother is a hard subject, my queen.” Sigyn whispered, taking a large gulp of her wine. 

“You will have to face her soon.” Frigga put her goblet down to fold her hands upon her stomach. Sigyn nodded, looking into her wine. As if it might hold any answers. Anything to give to Frigga. It was true, Eriksive and Alva only bore one child, which was unusual for Vanir. Vanaheim was home to many more people than Asgard. Her people often had three to five children per family. It was not uncommon to find mothers helping their daughters with their own children. Because pregnancy was not a stressed or punishable offense, nor was it frowned upon with those out of marriages. 

Plus, there was always the joke that a man could bump into his wife’s shoulder and she would produce a child nine months later. So why was it the king and queen… would only have one child. 

“My mother has not had other children… but my father has.” Sigyn muttered, looking up. It was true, Sigyn had four half-siblings… “Hamir and Weiss are from a handmaiden that once worked with my mother. She now lives in a cottage in a small village named Braum, it is hidden in the thick forest to the east of our palace. They are the only… two… left alive.”

Frigga’s eyesbrows shot up. “Not by your mother’s hands… I hope.”

“No, my mother is too proud to even admit their existence. She couldn’t be bothered. No, Hamir and Weiss are alive because they live in the woods and can keep themselves safe. The others were in the palace during the night raid that took my father’s life.” Sigyn set the glass down to look over at Frigga. “I do not know why I do not have full siblings, but I believe it may have something to do with my mother.. She often was ill after I was born… I think… I think I ruined something for her. Maybe she wasn’t born to have babies… maybe it was just they no longer loved each other. I do not know.”

There was a long silence in the room. Soft music of harps and wooden guitars filled the air like fairy wings, dancing along her ears. Sigyn met Frigga’s eyes, and she knew Frigga was trying to apologize. But there was no need. Sigyn felt no tears, not anymore.

“My sweet-”

“My queen, you will be drowning in grand-children. Do not worry, if it is mischievous, scheming babies you wish to have, I have no doubts you will see them.” Sigyn brought out a soft smile. “Though… not for… a year.. Or more. I’m not-”

“Oh, Sigyn, do not think I want one right now. I have waited more than a hundred years to see one of my boys in love as much as I see Loki in love with you. What is another few years? You two will have a lot to deal with as it is, with trying to steer Vanaheim back to peace will not be an easy task. Which is why I am glad two of the smartest people will be working on that.”

Sigyn beamed, opening her mouth to speak again… when the palace shook. Sigyn’s hands shot to the cushions, cementing herself to the ground as the floor rumbled. Frigga shot up to her feet, flashing her hands into the air. Both of them were instantly fully dressed and standing, Sigyn being tugged by Frigga out of the room. “Serias, Sulra, go ensure people are evacuating. I want no one left inside if this is an attack.” 

Sigyn followed after Frigga, barely keeping up with the Queen’s swift footwork. They scrambled across the palace grounds, following the sounds of guards shouting. The rumbling boomed through the whole palace. Soon, Sigyn came to stand just inside the throne room where Odin stood at his throne. Staff in hand, both his sons looking around in confusion. 

“Frost giants!” Odin roared. Both Sigyn and Frigga stopped dead in their tracks. “In the weapon’s vault.”

“How did they get in?” Thor called out, turning to a guard who knelt before his king. 

“The destroyer took them all…” Frigga and Sigyn walked towards the commotion. The three men lingered as the guard rushed past the queen and Sigyn, marching after his fellow men. They were going to check the rest of the palace for any other intruders. 

“This is an act of war!” Thor roared, turning to his father.

“It is an act of but a few.” Odin stated, settling down into his throne. Sigyn and Frigga stopped at the steps, looking up at the situation. Sigyn disconnected from Frigga to stand next to Loki, making sure to look over his face. Concern he may have been hurt. Loki smiled at her softly, a hand to hers, soothing it without making a sound. 

“Well I want to know why.” Sigyn wanted to know. Frost giants… they were not an enemy you wanted waltzing into your kingdom half-hazardly. They were not just some pest one could ride a garden of. They were monsters… they were beasts who killed without reason. 

“Thor.” Frigga warned. 

“What would you do?” Odin cocked a brow, looking to Thor. 

“As King I will march into Jotunheim and make Laufey fear me, as you once did-”

“But you’re not king! Not yet.” Odin snapped, his eyes sharp on Thor. “Maybe you are not ready.. My son.”

Thor stumbled back a step, his brows knitted and his face fallen. “But… Father…”

“Thor, maybe you should go… help the guard, in search for how Frost Giants got into the kingdom. Visit Heimdall, maybe.” Frigga smiled sweetly, motioning with her hands to whisk them all from the room. Sigyn took Loki’s arm, step by step as they walked from the throne. Only, she saw how Thor looked. Shaken, upset, enraged, all boiling under the skin. Frigga was upset, obviously trying to keep her shoulders back and eyes forward. Even Odin seemed put out, confused.

Yet… Loki...Sigyn looked to her betrothed. He was lying, from head to toe. His whole body was in check, his face feigning a forced look of concern at the world around them. She could feel how he did not shake. He didn’t even breath uneven. He was… No… He… 

Sigyn stopped them out of the throne room and tugged him lightly. “Loki… please, my legs are weak from all the excitement… we should sit.” She whimpered. 

“Come, the war-room is just there.” Loki whispered, pulling her in close. He lead her towards the room as she leaned towards him. All the while, she felt it… rage… just boiling under her skin. He didn’t… he could not have. He would not do something such as this… smuggling frost giants! It was preposterous. When did he have the time? How would he do any of it? Yet as she mewled over it… it all fit. Looking over maps, disappearing for hours when he would usually be with her in those days… distant and cold… he was always so cold. 

Sigyn was just inside the war-room when she ripped from his arm and slammed the door shut behind them with fury in her body. He promised! HE PROMISED! Sigyn whipped around, her eyes on fire to look at him just a foot away from her. 

“Loki, tell me you didn’t.” She growled. 

“Sigyn,...” He trailed off, his mouth open and hands up in defense. Her scowl deepened and fists clenched. Loki sighed. “I can explain-”

“I KNEW IT!” She hissed, storming towards him. Loki lunged backwards, backing himself into the table. “I didn’t want to but it all fit so well! Loki! Why would you ever-”

“Sigyn, I can explain!” He reached out towards her, his eyes were full of… fear… He was looking at her with fear. And for the moment, she knew… he ought to be.

“Go on! Try and explain to me what you did? Because from where I am standing, you tried to harm Asgard.” Sigyn snarled, slapping his hands down. Sigyn had to reign herself in, tossing her arms to her side and storming from him. 

“They were doomed to fail. I just needed Father to see how unacceptable Thor was for the throne. He … He is still careless and reckless. He’s not the king Asgard needs.” Loki breathed out, his hands placed on the table. 

“And you think yourself so much better?” Loki’s face fell. She could see the effect of her words on his face. “You a…. Loki! I can not…. I… I do not even have words for how bad of an idea that was. How horrific that plan was!”

“But it worked-”

“Do not even try that with me, Loki.” Sigyn snarled, stepping back up to him. “You swore you meant Asgard no harm, that you wanted to save it.”

“I do.” Loki gasped for air as Sigyn stood just inches from him. Her hands trembled as tears threatened to spill. 

“I truly believe… that you believe you do.” Sigyn’s voice cracked as she looked over his face. “Loki, you have give up this poisonous dream. This dream that you need to be Asgard’s king, that you need to ruin Thor to do it.”

“I can be king.” Loki snapped, his furrowed brows. 

“Yes! You can! MY KING!” He stumbled back into the table as Sigyn stepped away from him. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tossed out her arms. “But my kingdom was never enough for you. My affection and my people was never enough... Was it? If it’s not Asgard, you do not want it. You don’t even truly want me? Do you? Just as long as Thor didn’t get me, huh?!”

She watched Loki deflate as she turned from him. If she didn’t leave, she would break into angry, crying pieces. Sigyn may break books and toss chairs while she sobbed and fell to her knees. Nothing she wanted to do in the war-room. Instead, she stormed up to the door and ripped it open. Her feet moved her as fast as she could across the palace floor. The sound of Loki’s boots following after her only fueled her to go faster. Before she knew it, they were both broken into a run across the golden floor. Through the main wing, they broke into the west wing at a mad dash. 

Sigyn was just inside her chambers when Loki burst in and slammed the door shut. Her hands flew first, tossing him back against the door. “Get out.”

“Sigyn, I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it-”

“Listen! Please!” Her heart stopped as he fought against her magic and tossed himself near her. He stood near her, his hands trembling. The way he looked… it grabbed her heart and tightened around it. Inch by inch, he closed in before her. “Of course, I want you.”

“Do you know what your mother asked me today?” Sigyn snapped, her face scrunched around her nose. “She asked if I was attracted to you… if we would have children, many children.”

Loki’s lips were open, but no words fell from them as Sigyn turned to him fully and snatched his hands in her own. 

“I told her I had no doubts… that we would have many.” Sigyn’s whole body shook as she felt the tears double in size. “I am always… I have… always… thought of you as enough.”

Loki stepped up closer, his hands to her cheeks again. The smile that fell her lips was pained, weak, but there. As feeling his hands on her was beyond calming. His touch made her nerves and sobs fall to the wayside. Sigyn didn’t want to throw anything anymore, she didn’t want to cry anymore. If it was his magic, she didn’t want it to stop. If it was him, she didn’t want him to leave. Yet… 

“I am selfish, and I realize now… I can be cruel without meaning to.” Loki breathed. “I just beg that you never give up on me.”

“Loki…” She blubbered, putting herself up against his chest, breaking his hold of her face. Her arms wrapped around him, clenched to him as if her life depended on it. 

“Of course you are enough, Sigyn.” He muttered into her hair, his hands wrapped around her. Sigyn couldn’t help but hear the voice in her head speaking.. That she would forever be loyal to Loki… even if he was not loyal to her...No! It was wrong! Because he ran after her. He made a mistake, a stupid one, but a mistake… he was fueled by greed and envy and selfish need… and here he saw it for what it was. A stupid mistake. 

“You are the most idiotic smart person I know.” Sigyn grumbled into his chest-plate, warmed by the soft rumble of his laugh. 

“That is a fair assessment.”


	16. Travel to Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki unfortunately... must now follow Thor into Jotunheim...

Chapter fifteen:

Loki stood just behind the pilar, his eyes on the sky visible to him now. He could still hear Sigyn’s words echoing in his ears. Loki felt it, the deep dagger of emotion in his stomach. He didn’t like the weight of it. Not only was she pissed at him, she was upset with him. With everything that happened, it was his fault this time. For a moment he thought of going through with his plans. He would show her that he meant well, that he could do this. If only, as he wheeled around the pillar to the sound of Thor’s hissy-fit, he didn’t see tears in his brother’s eyes. 

He hurt two of them. This was supposed just to make Thor realize he wasn’t ready, to make Odin realize. Now Thor was just angry, with no idea what he’d done wrong. Sigyn was distraught and untrusting of him. Loki ruined two things in one swoop. 

“It is unwise to be around me brother.” Thor snarled. Loki stepped up close, settling down onto the golden steps within inches of his brother.

“Who ever said I was wise.” Loki chuckled, settling down onto the step. Thor shot him a look before looking to his hands folded on his legs. “I would have been here sooner…”

“I saw how distraught Sigyn was, I would imagine you would soothe her first, Loki.” Thor huffed. “Besides, I do not warm hugs and soothing… I …This was to be my day of triumph.”

 

“It’ll come… in time...If it’s any consolation to you, I think you’re right. About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything.” Loki looked up into Thor’s face. This would soothe his frayed nerves. He could fix it. Make Thor go back to father, go back and talk to him. Show him...show father that he wasn’t some stupid boy. As much as Loki hated it, Sigyn had been right. All his eyes had been on Asgard. If it wasn’t Asgard, it wasn’t good enough. With her, he was to rule over Vanaheim. He had a whole kingdom he’d thoughtlessly thrown aside because of his greed. “If they’ve found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defenses once, who is to say they won’t do it again. Next time with an army.”

“Exactly!” Thor growled.

“There is nothing you can do without defying father.” Loki whispered. This is where Thor would say ‘you’re right’ and he would say he needed to convince father. Loki would back him up, they would talk with father. Father would be calm by then, they would hash it out. Loki would insist on checking weakness’ on the map, and then he would move Thor in the right place. Thor would find the weak spot, seal it up… be the hero ago. It would be like nothing happened- Then Thor made that face. 

“Yes… there is…” Damn. Loki flinched inwardly. This was not in the plan!  
“No! stop! I know that look… stop right there.” Loki was in so much trouble. Thor was not supposed to want to defy Odin. Thor did everything to appease him. He shouldn’t- damn…. Sigyn was going to be so upset. He needed to turn this around. What did he say? How did he deflect? Was there any way to turn back?

“It’s the only way to ensure the safety of Asgard’s borders.” Loki tried not to shout there. Of course this won’t help… they didn’t break in. He broke them in! Frost Giants weren’t smart enough to break into Asgard. It was Loki who was the evil genius! Damnit!

“Thor, it’s madness.” But Thor didn’t back down. 

Thor wasn’t backing down. 

“Madness? What sort of madness?” Volstagg piped up, Loki cringed inwardly. The warriors would surely see this as crazy! They would make Thor see. 

“It’s nothing, Thor was merely making a jest.” Loki laughed nervously, pushing himself to look at them. If they had any sense in their mind, they would laugh at the idea. Laugh, say it was foolish, convince Thor otherwise. Or else, Thor would drive them to Jotunheim, pick a fight with Laufey, and they would all die. Because Loki decided to ruin Thor’s coronation with the wrong monster. Why didn’t he choose someone else? Sigyn was right, he should have never done this. His brother was too stupid to see this was bad for him. He couldn’t just punch his way through Jotunheim, Odin had an entire army to chase them back to their caves and yet they still thrive. Thor had four soldiers and Loki… They would surely die. 

“The safety of our realm is no jest.” Loki let his face fall into his hands. “We’re going to Jotunheim.”

Loki felt his ear tune out the world around him as he stared at the floor, his hands rubbing his forehead. Next time why didn’t he just hand Thor a blade to burry in his heart? Why not just confess now. If he did, They… would surely kill him. Treason. He’d committed treason. Not a prank, but actual crime. Loki could not let them know. No one could know! Sigyn knew… but if she had intended to speak up she would have by now. Instead she sat in her chambers, ignoring him. After she called him the smartest imbecile she knew she told him to leave. She told him she needed space, along with some angry words and a shove to his chest. 

If Loki died on Jotunheim… would Sigyn lose everything?

Loki needed a new plan. Follow Thor on a wild goose chase, somehow get them all back alive with minimal anger from father and minimal death. Convince Sigyn not to hate him, convince Thor to self reflect, convince himself to never try this again…. That would be easy enough… right?

 

“You’re not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?”

Damn...Loki looked up to Thor. He was really going to do this? Loki had to give Thor some credit where it was due. Thor knew how to rally people behind him. Which meant they were going. How… did he stop this?

“What?” He felt breathless.

“Well… you are coming with me, aren’t you?” 

If he stayed, Thor would never listen to him. He would have to go. He needed to go. It was the only way to keep Asgard and his stupid, reckless brother safe. Why is it he was always the one saving everyone? 

Loki turned to smile up at Thor. “Yes, of course!” He beamed, stepping up towards his brother. Loki stood beside him. If Thor got them all killed, Loki would absolutely go down kicking and screaming into Valhalla. “I won’t let my brother march into Jotunheim alone.”

He had to go. He just hoped Sigyn wouldn’t hate him too much after he returned. Should he start brewing some calming potions before he left? Just having it on hand for when she inevitably tossed things at his head. Just thinking of it made his head spin. He could see it now. Sigyn would see him come back, knowing what happened. After she got over the relief of seeing him alive… she would kill him… maybe if he was lucky she’d find out before they left. Atleast if she murdered him now it would save him the chill of Jotunheim…

Before he knew what was happening, they rode towards the bifrost. Loki made one small stop, while the others were suiting up to go into battle. He spoke to one of the guards. After the bifrost opened, he was to run and tell Odin. He thought of sending something to Sigyn, but as he thought about it, the worse the idea was. He couldn’t insure they returned and watched after her. His mind would be on her and not on keeping his stupid brother breathing. He couldn’t afford the break of focus. 

As their horses reached the end of the rainbow bridge, Loki slipped off the horse. “Leave this to me.” 

Loki made eyes with Heimdall, without even speaking he knew that Heimdall knew. The most frustrating part of Heimdall and the best was his eyes. They could see a falcon on another planet on a cloudy day. “Great Heimdall-”

“You’re not dressed warmly enough.”

Loki inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry-”

“Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?” Thor growled. Loki scowled internally. Thor’s worst habit was speaking over him, of silencing him and cutting him off. It was beyond irritating. Loki felt a darkness in his stomach, clenching his organs. He was supposed to be doing the right thing. But all he wanted to do was to leave Thor to his fate. 

They stepped inside the bifrost as Loki stewed. His body was hot as fire as the lights began to crackle and spin before them. May the guard’s legs run fast. May the guard speak clearly and soon. Loki had no want to die amongst the ungrateful, unkind likes of his brother. 

Like being yanked forward by a force you couldn’t control. A rope around his body and pulled taunt through the stars, his body wanting to linger behind. Until they arrived on Jotunheim. If it was cold in winter ontop of the mountains of Asgard, Jotunheim was actually freezing. The whole world a glittering crystal of snow and ice. Loki felt his body shiver as he forced himself to move. Standing still would catch death. 

They approached the largest structure they could see. Which wasn’t easy, as the whole planet was carved like a crystal abstract art piece. Ledges and cracks, mountainous edges and more. Loki could hear his feet against the ice below, the crunch of snow beneath his boots. Thankfully, the ice would have to support thick, heavy Frost Giants. He would not break through… but he may not see a groove that might send him into the depths of the planet. He needed to stay close. 

“You have come a long way to die… Asgardians.” Loki’s very soul shook as his eyes shot up to a near by ledge. A beast three times the size of any person stood there. He was truly a giant. By the stone like crown on his head, that … must be Laufey.

“I am Thor Odin’s Son!” Loki shot a look at Thor. Thor did not even seem to notice. 

“We know who you are.”

“How did your people get into Asgard?” Loki felt a sliver of fear. If Laufey knew, he held no loyalty. He would surely throw Loki under Thor’s hammer then slice Thor in two. But the King of Jotunheim neither looked at him, nor made any indication he knew what happened. Merely a trap to entice four or more Frost giants from their world. They would follow a path, promises of getting the casket. They would arrive in a small cave, that when followed would bring them to the underbelly of the weapons vault. 

Loki was sure he hadn’t been seen… Loki was sure that with the path opened and the Frost Giants free to follow it, they would do it all on their own. Loki caught the bright red eyes of Laufey, unsure what to say or do as they bore down on all of them.

“The house of Odin is full of Traitors!”

“Do not dishonor my father’s name with your lies.” Loki opened his mouth to speak, but found his tongue like lead. The ground shook as Laufey lunged to his feet. Loki held his ground.

“Your father is a murderer and a thief,... and why have you come here? To make peace? … You long for battle. You crave it! You’re nothing but a boy… Trying to prove himself a man.” Loki saw the shift in the shadows. The light began to dim, the temperature actually dropped. He shivered as his feet brought him closer to Thor. Frost Giants began to emerge from the caverns and holes in the ice like roaches after the light has dimmed. 

“Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery.” Loki gritted his teeth. This was not going to end well. More and more giants appeared before them, if they were not able to get out now, they would not. They were not an army. Laufey had his planet, his whole realm here… and they were but 5. Loki had enough, they needed to go now.

Loki shoved himself forward, a hand to Thor’s arm. “Thor, Stop…. And think.” He felt like his lungs might disappear all together. “Look around you. We’re outnumbered.”

Thor shot a dirty look back to Loki that set Loki’s teeth on edge. The angry look of someone who thinks they are above you. The look of a rotten royal who was told by a peasant to sit down. “Know your place, Brother.”

Loki’s anger was held behind thin walls as he looked to Laufey. If there was not a threat of death jammed down his throat… he would have showed Thor who was in their place.

“You do not know what your actions would unleash… I do.” Loki grabbed Thor’s arm harder, unable to breath much less move at the moment. “Go now… while I still allow it.”

Loki needed to answer, before Thor. Thor was not thinking. Atleast not with his actual head! “We will accept, your most gracious offer.” Thor resisted, Loki could feel it in his hands. Thor did not want to go. He stepped back just an inch, but his eyes bore down at the frost giant directly in front of them. “Come on, brother.”

He felt it, Thor give in. Just for a second. They might just get out. They were going to leave without a fight. That would be a first. Loki swallowed hard, feeling his lungs begin to move again. If it wasn’t the fear trying to choke him, it had to be the cold. Loki liked the cold, loved it even, but this was beyond him. 

“Run back home little princess…”

“Damn.” Loki hissed. 

And that’s all it took. Chaos broke out, an explosion of violence around them. Thor smashed into whatever was within reach, and he took out everything he could. Loki bolted for a clearing of Frost Giants. His blades slide out into his hands as he leapt over one of them, using his daggers embedded in the shoulder to vault over it. Loki twisted in the air to plant a new one into the spine of the giant. The way it crunched only made his stomach twist more. Loki yanked the blades from the beast as he evaded a lunge of another. 

His eyes scanned the battle ground. He needed to get out alive. They all did, but mostly him. Loki had far too much weighing on his survival. Vanaheim needed him, their queen would lose it all without his betrothal. Sigyn needed him more than just another person. Loki believed she actually cared for him. Ontop of all of it all… he did not want to die. Not like this. 

Loki ran a blade straight into another Frost Giant’s chest. Then his eyes came to rest on one of them charging. Right at him. It barrelled through the crowd toward him. He turned to see the ledge his feet stood at and squared his shoulders. Leaving his illusion to stand there, Loki ducked out behind a large boulder. The sound of the Giant as it tumbled to it’s death only fueled him more. 

They needed- “DON’T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!”

Volstagg’s howls of pain brought Loki to lose focus. Just enough to let one get close to him. He deflected a swing and stabbed forward. His blade was driven into the shoulder of the beast… but his arm. There was a burning. He felt his armor being chipped away from his skin. He watched it fall away like ash as the giant’s palm grabbed onto his flesh full force…

But there was no longer any pain. There was no coldness, no freezing shivers. No howls of pain from his own lips. As his eyes watched his flesh give way to blue. A matching blue to the beast before him...In his panic, Loki yanked his arm away and drove his blade right into the beast’s chest. 

… He was blue. His arm was blue. It was shock! He was in so much pain he was in shock. Yet it never came true. There were no frost bitten burns. Nothing… but him… and his flesh that began to turn back pale…


	17. A shared piece of emotion

Chapter Sixteen:

Sigyn sat at her mirror, staring at the symbol she’d redrawn in wax. After hearing of them running off to Jotunheim, she had half a mind to go running after. How could he, after everything, still go? But then Odin demanded they all stay put. Except, Sigyn couldn’t just stay put. Loki was in a dangerous place and she couldn’t be there to save him. Sigyn planted her hands to the mirror and closed her own eyes. The shimmering bridge of the bi-frost glowed around her. Her bare feet walked her across it, looking at Heimdall as he opened it up to Odin. As the light closed and the bi-frost began to stand still and silent for just a moment, Sigyn could barely stop the thundering in her chest. Heimdall turned and looked right at her mirror self even though it wasn’t visible, not saying a word. He acknowledged her presence with a nod before he turned back to his sword. She was just inside the sphere as the bi-frost was opened again.

Then they were back. Her throat was closed up as she saw Thor and Loki, just as fine as they had been his morning. Odin roared for the warriors to go to the medic, Heimdall being thrown his sword. Sigyn almost followed them out, only to stop and turn to Loki. 

The look on his face, there was a twist in it. Something happened in Jotunheim. She could see it on his face. She could feel it in the tension of the air. In her mirror self, she could not taste or smell, but she could hear and feel. And it felt like pain. Loki stepped forward to stop Odin’s tirade at Thor, but he was silenced. Sigyn jumped in her skin at Odin bellowing at Loki. Then Sigyn witnessed something she shouldn’t have. 

Thor’s banishment was as colorful as a painting before her eyes. But it was a painting on fire, for as soon as it was there… it was gone. 

And the Bi-frost was silent as Odin yanked his staff from the mechanism. Loki stood there, trembling as his eyes looked to where his brother once stood. Now an empty space.

“Father… I…”

“I know you tried to persuade him not to.” Odin sighed, his eyes closed as his free hand rubbed his brow. “Heimdall spoke of how you told the knight to come recieve me just before you followed him here… Loki I know you tried your best to stop him. But I was a fool for thinking he was ready. Thor was not ready to be a king, or he would have taken the advice of his loved ones and trusted council.”

And with that, Odin whipped on his heel and marched towards the palace, his staff gripped tightly. Sigyn stood still within the bi-frost, her whole body frozen in place as she watched Loki. Something happened, it scared him. It was written all over his face. In a moment where he thought he was alone, he looked frail enough to shatter. His hands wrapped around him, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Loki gasped for air, his hands rushing out to catch him before he completely crumpled to the floor. 

This was more than regret. 

Sigyn opened her mouth to speak, only to close it. Crying out for him would do nothing, as he would not be able to hear her. She wanted to comfort him. To ask for answers, to hurt whoever hurt him. Sigyn wanted to see him smile again. She wanted to smile herself. 

Loki’s head rose and looked right through her, towards the Bi-frost. He slowly rose to his feet and began to walk from the sphere, towards the bridge. 

Sigyn yanked herself back from the vision, back-peddling from the mirror. She rushed from her vanity, no though to cleaning up her spell. Her bare feet pounded against the stone floor that froze her toes. Hair flying wildly out behind her as she whipped around corners and flew down the halls. It was there, in her heart. She could feel it, the squeeze of her organs, the tightness in chest. Was this… love?

As the main hall came into view, she felt the tears she tried so hard to hold back. They teased her, daring to fall down her cheeks. Sigyn ignored the calls of others in the hall as she flung herself at the doors. Her heart pounded in her chest as she bolted across the entrance way. There he was, just down the path, running up towards the path. He stopped as his eyes panned up to see her. Sigyn flew down the steps and path towards him, arms open as she launched into his arms. Loki grounded himself, arms wrapping around her as she came flying into his embrace. He clung to her, pulled her in close and buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

Sigyn and Loki spun for a moment as the momentum in her flight began to fall down. Loki fell to his knees, Sigyn still in his arms. She held him in her arms, one hand petting his snow kissed hair, the other to his back. Loki trembled in her arms, his fingers digging into the back of her gown. Her corset was much softer today, less restricting, a miracle she was glad for. For it allowed to hold him close and form to his hug. 

“You-”

“I may have been spying.” She whimpered into his hair, peppering it with kisses. 

“Nosey princess.” He laughed through painful tightness in his throat. She could hear how his voice was cracking, as if he was holding back tears. 

“Insufferable Prince.” She breathed into his hair, inhaling the sharp scent of ice and stone. 

“I am sorry.” He murmured into her collar. 

“I forgive you.” She nuzzled his hair a bit more. “I know you tried.”

“He would not listen.” Loki muttered. 

“Loki…” He pulled back, his face red and covered in the scratches of being wind whipped in a frost covered hell. Sigyn let go of him long enough to cup his face, inspecting every inch of his skin. With a breath low and slow, she felt the magic tickle her finger tips. A simple healing spell, the words muttered under her breath. Green sparkles tickled his skin, bringing the scratches closed and decorating his skin in a soft layer of glitter. He smiled a pained smile, almost a wince as she ran her thumbs over his cheeks.“Come inside,”

He said nothing as she slowly untangled herself from him. Her hands took his and brought him to his feet. The two of them walked, hand in hand back towards the castle. Ignoring the looks of those around the, ignoring the soft murmurs as they marched toward the West wing. Just short of her room, she felt his arms beginning to tremble again. Sigyn brought him in and shut the world out from them. Loki was barely inside her room when he whirled back around and grabbed her again. 

“What happened?” She gasped, petting his hair in a soothing pattern. 

“I do not know.” Loki whispered into her ear. 

“Loki?” He pulled back, cupping her fast quickly. He pulled her into a hard kiss. Her back was pressed into her door, her hands tangled in his locks. The kiss was desperate, his teeth and lips a mess against hers. Then he stopped, panting as his forehead pressed against hers. “Please talk to me.”

“I was blue.” He blurted out. 

“You were on a frozen rock, of course you got a bit blue.” She looked over his face. 

“No, I turned blue.” Sigyn cocked her head to the side, watching his face that twisted with frustration. “They touched me and I went blue.”

“Like frost bite?” She asked, fear tickling her throat. Both of them looked it. The idea that… Loki might… turning blue was not something Asgardian’s did when touched by Frost Giants. It was well known that Frost Giant’s touch was painful. Sigyn was often told how they could give anyone frost bite with one finger poke. Yet… Loki didn’t look burnt. Her eyes went to the broken piece of his armor upon his left arm. It was all the way up to his elbow, and there was no burns, no frost bite, no cuts. A bruise, yellow along his skin like someone had grabbed him hard. 

“No…” He whispered. 

“Could you… could you do it again?” She reached out to touch his forearm. “Like magic, was it possible in your panic, your magic protected you?”

“An illusion will not hold up to the real thing.” He ripped away, storming from her towards the center of her room. “I was… blue… like they.”

“Well there has to be an explanation, your parents would know… we could ask Frigga. She …” Sigyn walked towards him but he jerked away, stalking towards her fireplace. “Loki, it could be a curse… It could be a million things.”

He whipped to look at her, as if answers were rolling around in his mind. “There is a way to test that theory... Something to test that theory with.”

Sigyn looked over his face. Her arms crossed, letting the idea settle into her bones. “I’m going to need shoes if we are going there.” 

“Sigyn-”

“No! You are not leaving me out of this one. I am your wife.” Sigyn snapped, storming from the spot towards her boots that sat on a pedestal near the door. 

“You’re not really…” Loki’s words fell on deaf ears as Sigyn shot him a look over her shoulder. “But I would appreciate someone else seeing it. To ensure it was not just my… panic.”

Sigyn pulled on her boots and straightened out her gown before looking to him. She put her hands to her hips, looking him dead in the eyes. Loki lingered by the fire-place, as if he didn’t want to. He hesitated in looking at her, but when he did, she couldn’t look away. Slowly she put her hands out and he stalked towards her, taking her open palms. 

“If it’s a curse, we’ll break it. If its some disease, we’ll find a cure. If it’s worse than anything we’ve faced, I will be here… Right here… by your side.” Sigyn smiled up at him. 

“Why would you?” Loki muttered, his hands limp in hers. “I am no good for you. If it weren’t for your realm needing our betrothal, you would-” She cut him off with a booming voice.

“I am Sigyn of Vanaheim. I am the daughter of lost king Eriksive and Angry queen Alva. I am the heir to the throne and loyal to my people.” She stepped up to him and cupped his cheeks. “And I am loyal to Loki, son of Odin.”

His eyes flashed, his spine straight as a rod and shoulders taunt. Sigyn pressed a kiss to his forehead, pushing up on her feet just an inch or so. Then she yanked him with her as they marched right out of the room. There were no words as she moved with all the momentum in her body. A whirlwind of thoughts and emotion, she drove them down the west wing and down towards the entrance to the back side of the palace. Thankfully, Loki began to lead, holding onto her desperately as they began to descend stairs. A lifetime of stairs later they were in the depths, pushing open the doors to the weapons vault. No guards stood inside, they had passed them on the way down here. 

Sigyn stood back as Loki stepped down into the vault. She followed a few steps behind him, her eyes on the glowing blue casket at the ends of the vault. It swirled like an evil presence. Her throat tightened. She hoped she wore all the nerves now, so that Loki could be strong in this. He needed to do this. 

His hands were near it and her heart nearly stopped. There was no telling what would happen. If she stopped him now they would never know. But Sigyn meant every word she said. She was to be queen of Vanaheim, and she would do whatever she could to protect them… but she was loyal to him. 

Loki’s breath was the only sound made in the vault as he finally gripped it. It echoed the room as Sigyn took one step towards him. Then stopped as a bellow behind the two of them made both of them freeze.

“Stop!”

Sigyn could see his shoulders tense, Sigyn could feel Odin’s presence behind them. 

“Am I cursed?” Loki’s words went straight through her chest. 

“No…” Sigyn turned to look at Odin, watching as he descended three steps into the vault. He stood too far for her to touch, as Loki was as well. She was dead center between them. The thud of Loki putting the casket down brought Sigyn to look back. 

“Then what am I?” His voice was deeper, angrier…

“You’re my son.” And that’s when Loki turned. Sigyn’s legs felt weak as she saw him. Loki didn’t even look to her, he looked right to Odin. His body was blue. Every inch of him was blue with small bumps and raises along his flesh. It was the eyes that ran her through the most. The red eyes, ones of nightmares. 

“What more than that?”

“Loki…” Sigyn stepped towards him, her hands wrapped around her. She couldn’t help the shaking in her voice, but she could help the strength in her bones. Loki stopped just short of her, his eyes all over her face. Those red eyes faded back, to the ones she knew and loved. The blue faded, all of it faded… but she could still see it. It was something she wouldn’t be able to get rid of. Then Loki brushed past her, just softly enough to feel him. A chill ran down her spine. 

“The casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim, was it?” Loki walked to Odin, Sigyn following after him in attempt to stay by his side. As she said she would. 

“No...In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple. And I found a baby, … small, for a giant’s offspring.Abandoned, suffering… left to die. Laufey’s son.”

Sigyn had no words as her hands flew to her lips, her shoulder pressed into the back of his, trying to give him some sort of support. But there was little. As Loki looked away. 

“Laufey’s son…” There were tears, he tried to hold back. Sigyn wanted to take hold of him again, but she knew better than to try.

“Yes.” Odin’s words were barely spoken, but she could hear them strike her through.

“Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?” Sigyn reached out, her hand on his bicep but Loki flinched away, stepping closer to Odin. 

“You were an innocent child.”

“No you took me for a purpose, what was it?” Loki’s face scrunched up and she could tell… this would be it. There was something Loki would never be able to come back from. There was rage in his face. “TELL ME!”

“I thought we could use you one day to bring about an alliance between the two kingdoms. Bring about permanent peace, through you… but none of that matters now.”

“Loki, please-”

“Wha-what so now I’m no more than just another stolen relic? Locked up here until you might have use of me.”

Sigyn needed to stop this. Loki would do more damage to himself than Odin would. He was not in the right state of mind, he was hurt … he was panicking. She could feel it in the air. Sigyn stepped back, grasping a piece of fabric from her dress and tearing it. She wrapped it around her hands tightly till it hurt. Then she clenched it down, feeling all the blood grow hot in her hand and close to the surface. Loki advanced on Odin, their words more heated, she needed to do this now. 

A spell in her book she’d never thought she’d need to use. It never seemed important. Empathy was something she came across easily with others, she could feel as they did often. But this spell was very specific, and a one time, short lasting spell. 

“You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of asgard!” Sigyn snatched up Loki’s bare arm, the spell falling from her lips. Her spell echoed around the room, her words bouncing off walls. A green flame flared around their touch, then it extinguished as Sigyn tossed herself from him. The world went still, the vault became dead silent. Odin lay upon the steps, Loki fell to his knees, his eyes full of horror at the man before him, unable to do much more than breath. 

“GUARDS! HELP!” 

Loki jerked to look at Sigyn as she was crumpled to the floor, unable to tear her eyes from him. 

“What did you do?”

“I took… I … I took.” Her words felt like snakes in her mouth, slithering and unable to do much more than tangled up in her tongue. She felt it, everything he felt. Seething rage, infinite despair, paranoia, panic, mania, a mixture of things she could pinpoint. It physically attacked her body, forcing her back against the ground. Her eyes lost contact with his as she lay against the cold stone, holding herself. Loki flew to her side but she couldn’t look at him now. Tears fell down her face, her mouth broke open to let out a howl of pain. Her howl turned to angry screams as she jerked from his touch and slapped her feet against the ground aggressively. 

 

“Those are my emotions.” His words were soft, unable to be backed with emotion. As he had none to give. Sigyn had them all, boiling down within her body. Her eyes snapped open, a glare at him with more bite than she meant. He jumped a bit in his skin as she bared her teeth… like an aggressive wolf. 

“You would not see reason!” She snarled. “You would do something you regret,... so I took them.”

“Sigyn-”

“ATLEAST I HAVE A REASON TO HATE MY PARENTS!” She screeched, her hands flying towards him to push him over. She felt out of control. She was out of control. “MY MOTHER HATES ME! SHE SEES ME AS SCUM ON THE VERY GROUND SHE WALKS, MY FATHER LEFT ME WITH NO GUIDE TO BE QUEEN. THEY LEFT ME WITH MORE PAIN THEN LOVE AND I WILL SUFFER! I WILL SUFFER TO FIX WHAT THEY BROUGHT! … Your parents love and cherish you, and you are a selfish brat!”

Sigyn jerked up off the ground. She needed to leave before she spoke more.She didn’t mean any of it. The spite, the anger, it was not aimed at him. Maybe she was a bit angry at him, maybe she was a bit angry with her parents… but this was not her anger. Sigyn bolted around Odin and shoved past the guards. 

This time… Loki did not follow her. 

Not right away. Sigyn was collapsed, by his door, holding herself, rocking against the thick wood of his door. Her face plastered with tears, dried and still wet, her lips worried more and more. The anger had boiled away, it lay only to panic and pain and depression. Sigyn sobbed silently. 

That’s when Loki appeared, slipping out of the shadows. Her eyes looked to him, unable to stop the tears that rained down her cheeks. “I didn’t… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say those words.” She whimpered. 

“I know.” He knelt down before her, his tone hushed. 

“I just wanted you to look… to look logically. You were so.. You…” She sniffled, leaning back into the wood. “You felt so much and too much, you were going to regret it.”

“My emotions were for me.” He hushed, reaching out to touch her. “You could have hurt yourself.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Sigyn swallowed the hard lump in her throat. 

 

“I clearly don’t.” Loki moved to sit beside her, his head leaned back against his door. There was a share silence as Sigyn sniffled and blubbered a bit through tears. “How long will it last?”

“Not… no-no-not too much longer.” Sigyn blubbered. “Maybe… maybe an hour, at most.”

“I will go get us food… I don’t think there will be feasting in the dining room for anyone tonight.” Loki stood and put his hand to the door handle of his door. Sigyn shuffled to her feet and followed him inside. He lit the fire in his fireplace and helped her pile pillows around it. And she sat there… clutching a pillow as her muscles contracted and jerked, spasming until the emotions began to subside. Inch by inch as the time ticked by, she began to feel back in control. 

Sigyn watched the door, hollow and empty inside until Loki came back through. He carried a basket and a bottle of wine. There was nothing in her chest, no feelings as he handed her the bottle. For a moment she thought of just drinking straight from the bottle. Manners won as she poured them both glasses. Thick chunks of beast and piping hot potatoes and greens littered plates before them both. They stabbed at their food in silence, drinking heavily till the bottle was gone. 

“I guess… this means the bet is off.” Sigyn sighed. 

“The … oh yes.. Our bet.”

“We both lose.” Sigyn murmured, stuffing her mouth with as much buttery bread as she could. 

“Or we both win.” Loki reached out to touch her hand. She looked up, catching his eyes. They were soft, kind, as full of affection as either of them could muster at this moment. “You may ask any favor from me. I promise to abide by it without a second thought… if you will allow me, to ask you… to marry me… whenever.”

Sigyn let a soft twitch in her lips, a smile barely alive as her heart seemed to slumber under all the weight of today. “Just… not tonight… please…”

“Of course, My lady.” Loki nodded, going back to his food. 

Sigyn watched him for a moment longer before she too went back to her food. Those thoughts, those emotions, they still lingered like monsters under her mattress. She would not sleep tonight, not… alone…

“May I stay with you, tonight?” She breathed. “It’s not my favor, but … I know…-”

“I was just about to ask for you to do so.” Loki blurted out. 

“I think… that’s the only thing we’ve agreed on all day.” They shared a soft chuckle. It was light, void of the usual tears of happiness and held sides they usually shared. 

It may take some time to heal from this.


	18. Eyes in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot shorter than usual, but I needed to end it there. Apologies...Hope yal liked it!

Chapter Seventeen:

Loki opened his eyes, fully convinced that this time she would be gone. Except, everytime he woke from sleep, there she was. Her hands tangled in his, her face soft and full of sleep twitches and movement. Everytime he opened his eyes, he thought that she would look back with horror. At knowing the truth, at seeing him for who he was, for… what he was. Yet she didn’t. She was completely at peace there, lying inches from him. He could reach out and touch her, more than just her hands. He could run fingers down her cheeks and bury them in her messy mane of pale blonde hair. He could pull her in to his chest and breathe in her scent. As he had done earlier in the night.

When they had settled down for sleep, they were barely functioning. His mind was running in a million directions and his body was to the point of dragging his feet. Her eyes were hooded with sleep and her shoulders slouched. She almost forgot her corset, which Loki helped her undo. No word from Sulra, she didn’t even show up to Loki’s quarters. So it was Loki who took the stiff fabric and hung it from a chair, looking away as she dressed down to her slip. He turned around to watch her shuffle under thick covers and almost pass out against the pillows. Loki lay in the bed swiftly and pulled her close. She didn’t even make a sound, merely drooping her one arm lazily around his torso, the other tickling him at his chest. 

She fell asleep first, and stayed asleep longer than he had. Loki woke up multiple times during the night. Panic would flare up in his body, nightmares filled his eyes, and he would jerk awake. Seeing her there, asleep just inches away, was enough to calm his pounding heart. No magic, no spells, just seeing her. That’s when Loki knew for sure, that he loved Sigyn of Vanaheim. 

But this was not the right time to tell her. So he shuffled closer in the bed and held her close for what would be the third time. This time, she made a noise. A grumble deep in her throat, a huff followed by the light sounds of her stirring. He felt bad, waking her, but he was not sure he could sleep more. 

“Please, don’t ever do that again.” He murmured. “That spell.”

“I can’t… even if I want to.” Her voice was muffled against his chest. 

“What do you mean?” He pulled back so he could see her face. His right hand fell to her chin, turning her face to him. Her eyes full of sleep but her lids blinked it away slowly. 

“I messed it up. I didn’t do it right.” She grumbled. “It’s not supposed to have a physical repercussion.” Her hands moved to rub her face, settling into his arms more. 

“I was feeling alot.” He breathed, running his hair into her messy hair. Even tangled in sleep it was soft and sparkled in the light of the moon falling over the horizon.   
“Even if you felt everything, I shouldn’t have… My magic isn’t meant for that. It’s not healing magic, I’m not an empath. I tried, and I did more damage than good.” She sighed, letting her hands fall back between the two of them. “I have transformative magic, and I should really stick to my true calling.”

Loki sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. He could smell her morning breath, it was a mixture of sleep and far more wine than either of them should have drank last night. But more importantly, he could smell her skin. The rose and sweet pea scent that wafted from her hair, the mixture of sweat and sugar that came from her skin. His lips moved of their own accord, pressing kiss after kiss against her lips. With every kiss he tightened around her, his body wanting to feel her more. Touch deprived and desperate to feel. Something, anything but fear and anger. His left hand gripped her hair, tugging just ever so slightly, the other traced her sides. Hand falling to her lower back, tracing designs against the silk that covered her from him. He should have stopped when his hips pressed against hers, rocking as slow as he could manage. Her hands gripped the front of his dressing shirt, her nails scraping across his skin ever slightly. Loki bit her lower lip, tugging it as he rocked against her again.

Only she stopped him by pressing her hands to his chest and pulling back. Loki jerked back from her face, eyes wide open. “I’m sorry, Sigyn, I hadn’t-”

“Loki, please believe me when I say I would gladly strip you bare and kiss every inch of you… But not tonight. After everything yesterday, it would only taint it. And when we lay naked together, I want it to be with the purest intentions. I want it to be for the right reasons. Not because either of us is afraid.”

Loki panted for air, pulling back from her body. Behind the serious expression on her face was hunger. He could see it and he believed her words. But he knew she was right, because this wasn’t fun, flirty banter they exchanged. It wasn’t them teasing each other with sauntering hips and searing words. Or even relaxing in each other’s touch… they were afraid. 

“I am not too proud to say, I am afraid.” Loki murmured. “That you will stop looking at me like I’m your partner, and more like I’m a monster.”

Sigyn took hold of both his hands, moving them from her side and hair and brought them both to her lips. She pressed a kiss to his knuckles, making him shiver. “No matter what you are, no matter where you are from, you are my Loki. And I am loyal to you.”

Loki lay back against his pillows, watching her face as she smiled, closing her eyes. It was a long moment before he heard her groan and wiggle in her spot. “What’s wrong.”

“I have to pee like a stallion.” She whined. 

Loki burst into laughter as she pulled back the covers and darted from the bed. He watched her cross the room and stuff herself into the wash closet that was on the far left side of his room. There was the glimmer of candle light that let him see clear in the dark. Loki saw the fabric of her gown, her corset, lying against the lounging chair in his room. He could see the random stacks of books, his boots that were kicked aside. 

Then he saw a blue light and his heart rate shot up. Loki shot up in the bed, his hands on the comforter, ready to toss it back. The light lingered on the floor, it grew brighter and the room’s temperature shot down around him. He began to shiver, his breath visible before him. He could hear voices, they were whispers. Bouncing around his head, they were dark. They hissed at him in a language he couldn’t tell. Then he saw in the light, him and Sigyn. They were tied to a rock, eyes closed but they were speaking. Chains as cold as ice, a world of nothing around them, just them on some rock floating through the sky… and she was whispering to him. Something that made him smile. 

“Loki?” The light vanished and his eyes shot to Sigyn. She cocked a brow at him, walking across the floor to the bed. He reached over the bed and took her hands, shaking as he did. Sigyn instantly scrambled up onto the bed and into his arms. “What did you see?”

“I’m not… sure.” He cradled her in his arms, sure that he saw the flash of eyes in the dark. Just before the rise of the sun but just after the moon was gone. Asgard was silent, and he saw them. Flash at him from within the shadows of his room. “Do you think Freyja is trying to trick us then?”

“She’s not the mischievous type… I think… maybe… someone else.” Sigyn nuzzled her face into his chest. “Someone who can gain something from your fear.”


	19. Running for the Crown

Chapter Eighteen:

When Sigyn awoke again, she was alone in the bed. However, she was not alone in the room. Loki was stood up, freshly bathed and covered in only a pair of trousers. He left a towel along his shoulders as he looked over a mirror upon the vanity. Sigyn watched from the mattress as he stared at his reflection, as if he were waiting for it to change. Then he moved to finish drying his hair back. That’s when he spotted her, eyes open, body sprawled along the bed, tangled in the covers. “Good Morn my lady.”

“Good Morn My Lord.” She whispered back, slowly pushing up on her hands to sit up on the bed. “How long have you been up?”

“Not long.” He gave short answers, but his face wasn’t twisted in pain or anger anymore. She would count that as a plus. Sigyn, however, squeaked in surprize when he trampled his way onto the bed and tossed his half-damp arms around her. He pulled her close and peppered her face with kisses before resting his forehead against hers. 

“Are you-”

“I have to go see him, my mother is by his side now.” He sighed. 

“Want me to wish you luck?” Sigyn smiled, twisting around so her arms could wrap around him. 

“I want you to come with me.” Loki breathed, his eyes bore into her very soul. Sigyn nodded silently, let out of his arms to move towards the bath. “I refilled the tub with boiling water, it should be usable now. I will have Sulra bring you clothes.”

“Where are you-”

“I will wait in my waiting room. Lest Sulra gut me for suggesting I wait in here for you.” Loki chuckled softly, the humor barely touching his eyes. Sigyn spared him one last look before tucking herself into the rest room. He wasn’t wrong about Sulra. Her Handmaiden would absolutely throw a fit about them resting in the same bed as it is, Loki did not need to add more fuel. 

Sigyn stripped of her silk and walked up to the tub. It had thick golden feet, the tub itself a glassy like white with marble veins of black throughout the whole tub. As expected, the water was steaming up the air around it. Poking it with a finger, she found it was not exactly cooking temperature anymore. Sigyn slipped a leg into the tub and slowly lowered herself into it as gracefully as one could a tub already full of water. 

“My lady?” Sigyn furrowed her brows as she saw Sulra open the door and step inside. 

“That was fast.”

“I was waiting outside Loki’s door for some time.” Sulra scowled as she walked up to the tub. “Tell me the truth-”

“No coupling happened.” Sigyn blurted out without having to be asked. “Loki was upset and distraught. I love him too much not to be there for him.” 

Sulra sighed with relief it seemed. Sulra knelt beside the tub and began to hang small baskets upon the edge. One had a bar of soap, one full of fresh flower petals that she began to drop into the water, the other was a bottle of viscous liquid and the other a bottle of lotion. 

“What’s that?” Sigyn reached over to grab the mysterious liquid. 

“It is customary, I believe in Vanir culture, for the queen to be to wear these oils to the coronation.” Sigyn nearly dropped the chilled bottle of liquid into the boiling water. 

“Queen to be?” She gasped, eyes on Sulra. Sulra merely put a finger to her lips, looking Sigyn dead in the eye. ‘What do you know that I don’t?”

“Alot, my Lady.” And Sulra rose from the ground. “Scrub first, put them in the water and stay in it for a minute, then get out and rub in the lotion.”

Then she was out of the room. Sigyn watched in horror and awe as her Handmaiden left the washroom and closed the door behind her. Doing as her handmaiden asked, Sigyn submerged her head and body underwater, letting the petals kiss at the surface of the water. Once thoroughly wet, she sat up and took up the bar of soap. She scrubbed her body with bar and a cloth and then scrubbed out her hair until all of her body had been soaped then dunked under the water. Next she took the oil and layered it into the water, mixing it with her hands. 

The air began to smell of Poppies and Baby’s breath, of fresh forests after a rain, of Tulip’s just sprouted and bloomed. Sigyn knew this scent and couldn’t help tears as she lay her head against the back of the tub, everything below her nose under the water. This was the scent her mother wore on her father’s birthday. Sulra was not wrong, it was a queen’s oil. All she could smell was her mother. 

Vanaheim was in her mind and for a moment she was at a loss. She wanted to protect them, she wanted to heal her kingdom, she wanted to see them thrive. But did that include her anymore? If what Sulra said was true, then Loki was to be crowned… She could not be queen if he was king of Asgard. 

Her heart tore as she brought her hands out of the water to rest ontop of her head. Sigyn needed a back-up plan. If Loki became King, then she needed someone to be King or Queen of Vanaheim. … Hamir… and Weiss…

They were royal blood, half but still royal. Sigyn needed to see today through, but if today went the way she believed it would…. Then she needed to go home. She needed to take care of her people, so that she could take care of Loki. 

Sigyn shot out of the water, snatching up the towel laid out for her and drying off as quickly as she could. Stepping out of the tub, she dried off completely from her neck down and snatched up the lotion. She was rubbing it into her legs when Sulra returned, a smile upon her lips. “Good, you are ready. Come, you dress is waiting.”

Sigyn was tugged out of the room and into Loki’s frosty bedroom. Goosebumps covered her skin as Sulra nearly tossed her into cloth. It wasn’t till Sigyn was sat at Loki’s vanity, Sulra brushing her long locks so she could braid them. A long golden chord of a tiara sat upon the vanity, decorated in ivy leaves all the way down the sides, but the top had a small crown of ivy with a stack of diamonds as the center of flowers. Sigyn leaned back to allow Sulra to weave the piece into her hair as she braided it down her back. 

“Are we alright… in… here.” Loki stood at his doorway, speechless as Sigyn was hoisted up before his vanity. Sigyn couldn’t help the color on her cheeks or the speed of her heart beats at the look upon his face. Loki blinked rapidly before he smiled and stepped more into the room. “You are stunning.”

“Some of my best work, now go on, Queen Frigga is awaiting you in Odin’s chambers.” Sulra pushed Sigyn across the floor. Dressed in a white and gold gown, it was light and flowey, full of layers that kissed at her smooth skin. Her corset was green and gold to contrast the snow colored gown.

“Lead on, Loki.” Sigyn whispered, taking his arm shakily. 

She knew something he didn’t. Saying something felt wrong. So she stayed silent, happy just to be on his arm. It wasn’t until she was half-way to his room when her mind began to reel back to her bath. She loved him too much not to be there for him. Those words fell from her mouth in front of Sulra. 

“Loki…” She stopped them, just short of the main wing that led up to Odin’s chambers. His brows shot up as he looked down to her. “I just… I was… I … Why is this so hard.” She trailed off with furrowed brows. 

“What is so hard?” Loki eyed her suspiciously. Sigyn pursed her lips, squaring her shoulders. She spoke it so fluidly, didn’t even think about it with Sulra. Why should she hesitate here. Was she a queen or wasn’t she?

“I love you.” She barked, looking at him head on. Loki blinked rapidly, stepping back. “Sorry, that came out aggressively.”

“Like a rabid dog,” Loki teased, his lips curling up before he stepped up before her and cupped her cheeks. “But I love you.”

Sigyn melted into his touch, her hands gripping his arms for strength. The kiss he lay upon her lips made her insides twist. Sigyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself close to him. Loki snaked his arms around her waist, hoisting her up onto her toes just to feel her against him. 

“We… we should… keep going…” She breathed against his lips, her throat threatening to close. 

“Yes… Of course… I almost forgot.” Loki murmured. 

“Let’s go, do this, then… afterwards, we can finish this conversation.” Sigyn stole another kiss. 

“Is there more to say?” Loki blurted out. 

“Don’t kill the mood, Loki.” Sigyn narrowed her eyes on him playfully before she tugged his hands with hers. Loki scooped up her arm and swiftly took the lead again, walking her up a flight of stairs. It wasn’t till they were at the door that their smiles fell. It was a peaceful, swift but peaceful, silent walk to Odin’s room. 

Then there entered it and Sigyn stopped at the foot of Odin’s bed. She knew what happened from here. Her eyes fell upon the golden aura that surrounded Odin. Did he know what would happened? Was the All-father able to see what would come to pass? Or was he only able to see things as they happened? Sigyn was silent as Frigga and Loki whispered back and forth over his bed. 

Did Freyja see this coming? Was that why she should Loki something the night before? What had she-

“Sigyn, you look… tense.” Frigga spoke, breaking Sigyn of her concentration. 

“Apologies, just… thinking.” She muttered, trying to collect her composure. 

That’s when the doors to the chambers opened up wide behind her. Sigyn and Loki whirled to see the knights of Asgard. Loki brushed past Sigyn, squeezing her hand before he past her to stand before them. In slow motion she watched them hand him the staff. Odin’s staff. The kings staff…. Sulra had been right.

“With Odin in his sleep and Thor’s exile, the succession of the throne has passed to you. King Loki.” Sigyn looked to Frigga, breathless as the queen smiled at her. “Make him proud.”

Sigyn whirled to Loki who only looked to the staff, gripping it tight. 

She would need to put her backup plan into effect… tonight.


	20. The throne is passed on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for a major player..... who will be making a debut soon...

Chapter Nineteen:

Loki sat upon the throne for the first time, almost unable to breathe. It was easier, seeing Sigyn standing before him with that wild smile upon her lips. Her and the rest of Odin’s council, and the guards, they all stood before him. Then they knelt. Loki stood up, walking from the throne to stand before them. They slowly rose back to their feet. It was the best time, it was the right time. Sigyn would forgive him for not telling her sooner. She would forgive him for the uproar of passion in his body as he knelt before her. The whole room burst with gasps and whispers. All he heard, however, was her taking a sharp gasp, a hand going to her lips. 

“My dearest, my sweetest, my most loving Sigyn… Allow me to prove to you and my people how good of a king I can be, but most of all… allow me to show how good of a husband I can be.” He saw upon her face, the way her nose twisted up in shock, how her stormy eyes darkened with the tears that filled her eyes. Yet, she put her hand out and placed it in his hand. With a soft kiss to her knuckles, he brought his other hand over hers. 

When he stood, there were matching silver and green bands, intertwined upon their fingers. “Of course, my king… my Loki.”

The ring of those words made his chest burst, looking over her face. She seemed unable to speak, tears trickling down her face. Only for her to leap forward and wrap her arms around him. Loki pulled her in close, feeling alone with her for just a short moment. There, in her arms, it was just them. 

When had he become so lucky? When had his schemes ever paid off as such? He pulled back to cup her cheeks, drying her tears with his thumbs. Then that moment faded as Sulra appeared to his right and snatched up Sigyn’s arms. “We must start preparations.”

“What?” Sigyn blurted out, blinking rapidly. 

“For your wedding, of course. Engagements are a serious deal. You must start training to be queen of Asgard.” Loki reached out to stop them both, looking Sigyn in the eye. He could see the panic setting into her mind already. 

“Tonight, meet me here when you’ve escaped… we can talk.” He whispered low, just for her. She smiled at him, just enough for him before being viciously yanked away from him by the handmaiden and other women who seemed to appear before them like smoke. Loki watched as his betrothed turned fiance’ was whisked from his sight and it was just him and the court. 

“You may leave, thank you for being witness to that.” Loki motioned with his hand, stalking back up to the throne. He twirled and sat upon the throne, a sigh falling from his lips. To be honest with himself, Loki had not expected to get this far. Of course the plan was to become king, or atleast, just stop Thor from becoming king. Nothing made sense for the moment, but he could recover. He could fix this. He just needed to stop Jotunheim from raging war, and he needed to cement his position as King. Which would mean Thor could not return. Not until it was complete. Thor… Loki scowled, looking down to his hands that were gripped in the pool of his lap. 

He never meant for Thor to be banished, he just didn’t want him on the throne. Loki just wanted a chance to prove he could do it. Just a chance, and now that he had it, he felt the disgust within himself. His brother could be trapped upon Midgard, suffering from torture. Then the doors to the throne room opened, yanking Loki from his thoughts. 

“All-father, we must speak with you urgently!” It was Sif’s voice. 

He knew they would come, they always did. They came for Thor, always, and never for him. Friends of Thors… but not for him. There was a bitter feeling in his mouth, knowing that they would never change. They would never look at him like they did to Odin. Because he was Loki.

“My Friends…”

“Where’s Odin?” Volstagg questioned. Loki had to admit, the news of his coronation had not traveled yet. But it soon would, had they waited just a moment longer. Just like his brother, they were far too fast to move in emotion than logic. 

“Father has fallen into an odin’s sleep.” Loki tried not to betray the tug in his voice. Guilt over that transaction still fresh on his lips. Sigyn had recovered from the failed spell, but Loki could still see it. All his emotions displayed upon her face, the truth she spewed despite saying she didn’t mean it. The sting, the wound over that night still dug deep inside of him. If only they knew what their precious Odin hid from them, from him! “Mother fears he may never wake again.”

“Then we would speak with her.” Sif huffed, all of them stepping forward. He would make them all see… it was better this way! It would be better this way.

“She has refused to leave my father’s bedside. You may bring your urgent matter to me…” Loki stood and he could see it in their eyes. The glint of the staff. They saw his hands around it. For a moment he liked the way they feared him. “Your king.”

And they knelt, just like they all did before. But this was not like when the council knelt. Not like when Sigyn knelt. This was not the Loki he wanted to show. Yet there he was, smirking and speaking, lying right out of his teeth. They just stacked and stacked until he stood before them. He would not let Thor return… not yet, but they would not see reason. 

Loki had every intention of letting his brother come home… after Jotunheim was taken care of. 

Loki watched Sif and the Warrior’s three leave, spite full in their eyes. He knew they would not likely take his words. But how did he convince them to believe him. They never would believe him. Loki looked to the silver mirror upon the side of the throne, a small circle that was small enough to fit in his hand. A small trinket he kept on his person when he needed to see through a looking mirror.

Just to watch them. Loki traced the wax that was left stained upon the reflection, looking over it. Then he let out a breath, watching it come to life. Reflect before him was the hall the Warrior’s three stopped to talk, Sif pacing before them. Except, a new player seemed to show up. 

Sigyn walked out of the library at that moment, escaping her hand-maidens with a basket full of papers and two books. Sigyn was headed towards the throne room, her free hand tracing over his Sigil upon her throat. A trinket she always seemed to have on her person in some way or how. Any other time, Sigyn would have just walked past them. His fiance’ never seemed bothered to communicate with them. 

Until Sif stopped pacing and reached out to Sigyn. Sigyn jerked to a stop, looking at the four of them. 

“My lady Sigyn, please could we have a word.” Sif whispered in a hushed tone. Unaware Loki could hear it all, see them all from the large mirror that hung across from them all. 

“Of course, what bothers you… lady Sif.” He could see his Sigyn struggle to put a name to a face. A Royal through and through, her fake smile was painted upon her lips and her composure open. 

“Loki is upon the throne and refuses to bring Thor home.” Fandral spoke up, stepping close. Sigyn furrowed her brows, looking between them. “He means to leave Thor in exile.”

“I hardly think-”

“You hold Loki’s heart, you must make him reconsider. Thor should be here, his father is in a sleep he may never recover from and the war is about to be upon us! We could use his help!” Sif spoke out, her hands tossed out to her side. 

There was a moment where he felt true horror in his core. That Sigyn might give in, to sympathize with them. Until he saw the twist of her face and the unfiltered anger that exploded out of her eyes and cheeks. “How dare you.”

“Wha-” 

“You ask me to tell my fiance, our king, to go against his father’s wishes just because you four are so selfish and blinded by your love?”

The three blinked wildly as Sigyn bent to put her basket down so that she could put both her hands on her hips. 

“Your….Fiance?” Hogun whispered. 

“Yes! As the soon to be queen of Asgard, it is my duty to look after the people of Asgard. Now I have to worry about the reparations of Vanaheim, and then safety of Asgard. And you want me to stop that all so that you can get what you want because it’s what you want? Do you all even think outside of your warrior brains? Because if you had an inch of loyalty to Asgard, you would see Thor’s return now would be disastrous. He is in exile because HE PUT HIMSELF there! As a king who is on his way to stop a war with a realm of monsters, bringing in the one man who started it because of his blind rage, would ask for war. Then where would Asgard be?”

They were silent as Sigyn looked between them all. Holstagg was the one to answer. “My lady, I beg for your forgiveness… we had not..”

“You hadn’t thought of it, because you are warriors. Glorious warriors who have done this realm wonders. Do not throw that away, do not throw your people away for selfishness. Let us get through this war, get through ensuring the safety of Asgard… then I am sure, Loki will contemplate bringing Thor back, if he has earned his worth.” With that Sigyn snatched up her basket, storming past the three. Loki broke the connection of his mirror, tucking it into his armor as he waited. Within moments the doors to the throne room were opened and Sigyn marched inwards. 

Loki beamed with happiness as she tossed the basket beside his throne and crawled into his lap without a second thought. Curled up in his arms, she burrowed her face into his neck and let out a long sigh. 

“What is the-”

“I need to return home.” She blurted out, cutting him off. Loki jumped, leaning back until she sat up and looked him in the face. “Just for a night at the most. I …. I need to take care of Vanaheim.”

“How would you go about that?” Loki asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I have half-siblings.” She put herself back into the crook of his neck and lay there. “If I am to be queen here, I have to face it… I am no longer the best for Vanaheim. They need someone who can be there, they need a queen or king who does not hold loyalty to someone else.”

Loki blinked, slowly setting his staff aside before wrapping his arms around her. Sigyn curled up more, letting out sobs he had not known she was holding. He pulled her in close, hugging her to his chest tightly. “My love, should I have waited?”

“No! I wanted… I want… you. This life, I want this life, and I can be your queen and I can be a good … but I … I need to be reasonable. I can not be here for you if I have sworn to be there for them.” And with that Sigyn was silent again, sobbing against his throat. Loki rubbed her exposed arms, laying his chin over her head. 

“You smell nice.” He offered.

“DON’T SAY THAT!” She barked. 

“I… What?” He let out a sheepish laugh.

“It the oils a Vanir queen wears when she or her king is coronated. But all I can see when I smell it is my mother!” She growled into his throat. 

“Oh… well then… in that matter, you do not smell nice.”

“Loki?”

“Yes-”

“Shut up!”

Loki let out a small chuckle as he held her closer. Happy just to feel her hands grab onto him and tuck herself around him more till they were two puzzle pieces. Fit just against each other.


	21. Morning Breath

Chapter Twenty: 

Sigyn liked to stare at his face while he was still asleep. It was an odd fascination, but she liked to think she was allowed. She was his fiance, she was his beloved. Wouldn’t she be the only person allowed to watch him in the early morning. Memorize every single inch of his face, how his nose scrunched, how sharp his cheekbones were. Reach out when she could no longer wait and run her fingers along his jaw. Breath slowly as he stirred, tangle her fingers in his hair. How soft and fluffy it was mused from sleep. A smile upon her lips as his green eyes flashed open and he was staring right back. 

“Must you leave?” His voice was hoarse, awakening her senses. Especially her sense of smell. His breath was absolutely appalling. Sigyn let out a small giggle as she wiggled closer to press a kiss to his forehead. Loki trapped her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. 

“Must you have such bad morning breath?” She teased, nuzzling her face into his hair. His nose stabbed into her throat, nuzzling painfully sweet into her collar. Sigyn looped her arms around him lazily. Until that innocent nuzzling turned to kisses. Soft butterfly kisses along her throat. They were just in a small spot, until they began to travel. His lips traveled her collar, moving down until his lips were stopped by her slip. Sigyn forgot to breathe the whole time. 

Then his hands found her sides, tugging the slip down against her so he could pepper the top of her chest with kisses. He moved fast for having just woken up, flipping them so he hovered over her. His knees on the outsides of hers, his lips traveling back up to her throat. Sigyn’s fingers dug into the back of his blouse. 

“Now I know why Mother was adamant we not share a bed before our marriage.” Loki growled into her throat. His teeth nipped at her skin, her body lit up in electricity. Sigyn let out a sharp gasp. Hips met somewhere in the middle and Sigyn felt him grinding against her painfully slow. “If I were a weaker man…” He sighed.

Sigyn furrowed her brows as he pulled back, looking over her with a soft expression. Her fingers trailed his spine, feeling goosebumps under the silk of his blouse. Her hands came to cup his cheeks, smiling as he turned to press soft kisses into her palms. “If you were?”

“I would surely come into my britches at just the sight of you this morning.” He grinned, a cat who got all the milk before anyone else. Cheeky and ear to ear as he leaned down. Despite morning breath and messy hair, despite the tightness in his pants just against her like a tease, the kiss was gentle. A breath stolen from her lungs. 

Then he pulled back. Sigyn groaned, tossing her arms down against the bed. Despite her wants and feelings, they still had not even gone past kissing. His hands, though well traveled on her sides… and a sneaky touch to her rear end last night just after dinner. Just the two of them at the dinner table. Loki was surrounded by paperwork, the both of them ignoring all of the scrolls and tombs and parchment and talking through the whole meal. About Sif and the warriors, about the skin oils Sigyn bathed in, the worry for Vanaheim, all of it. After what felt like days of not talking, it all came tumbling out. Loki listened the whole time, just as he had when it had just been a betrothal. When it had just been an agreement. No Thor banishment, no Loki as king, no gods interfering. 

They also discussed everything. Sigyn spoke of what Freyja showed her, Loki confessed to the statue and his concerns. And neither of them had an answer to who or what was trying to interfere with their lives… but whoever it was, one thing they decided on… it was not Freyja. 

A goddess would never waste their time like this. To actively try and mess with their minds, it just did not make sense. And if it was, Freyja was not the goddess the myth made her out to be. Someone or something was trying to turn them against each other, to play them and their fears… but there was no one of this caliber that they could think of. 

Then of course, walking her back to her room, he let his arm slip from around her back to her rear. Which lead to Sigyn shoving him into the dark of the pillar, pinning him to a wall. He made some sort of joke of her abusing her king, to which she kissed his words away. And they kissed often. Now it seemed he left her with a kiss on her lips more than not. Which always made her breathless. 

“You know, in my culture, pre-martial-”

“Oh no, do not try me, my queen.” Loki teased as he slipped from the bed. “You are trying to tempt me, and I will not fall for it.”

“I am not.” Sigyn defended, pushing to sit up. She crossed her arms and looked at him as he began to strip of his clothing and head for the washroom. He stopped in the doorway, smiling back at her. 

“Sigyn of Vanaheim, I will not ruin this marriage… even if it means denying myself something I so desperately want.” He motioned towards his hips with both hands before he short her a smirk. “And you are enchanting, but you’re going to have to be much more seductive than that to break me.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sigyn slipped off the bed, sauntering towards the bathroom. Loki’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Absolutely not.” He warned, putting up a finger. 

“Sounded like a challenge.” Sigyn crossed her arms, moving to stand just before him. Loki didn’t even stop to think about it as he leaned towards her to capture another kiss. Then he pulled back and put up a finger. 

“I made no such challenge.” He put that finger under her chin, tilting so that their eyes locked. For a moment, Sigyn thought of teasing him. Of touching him and seeing how easy it might be to break him. Sigyn wanted to, very much, send him back to that bed. Dirty from the day before and sleep scented be damned, she would pull up his sheets with her legs wrapped around his hips. 

But there, watching the playful, witty banter fall into a soft silence, that want disappeared. Because his eyes turned from sparkling with desire and humor to sad. 

There was another reason they had not gone past kissing, that Sigyn could only hint at. The tip of the ice-berg, a whole other monster below the water. If they were to get pregnant… their child would not be half Vanaheim half Asgardian. They would be jotun… half jotun, but jotun all the same. Loki did not say it, but when she asked about his feelings on the war with Jotun last night… it was written all over his face. He was ashamed of who he truly was, what he was under the pale skin and green eyes. The monster he saw in his nightmares. 

And the idea of Sigyn giving birth to a monster was a horror that filled his mind, and stopped any desire to take her in his bed as she wanted him to. 

“We could send word to Vanaheim, you could stay here.” He blurted out, his eyes almost desperate. Despite his shame and self-hate that she had to witness at night as he tossed and turned and talked in his sleep… he did not want her to leave. That was the one thing he said to her face. 

“I should go.” Sigyn sighed, stepping back. “It would look very bad upon Asgard for me to leave them by letter. Besides, I do not even know where my siblings are, what state of mind their in… and my mother…”

Loki sighed, stepping up to her again. Except this time, his arms wrapped around her. Sigyn easily grabbed onto him and burried her face in the crook of his neck. Tears threatened her eyes but Sigyn took a deep, shakey breath, then retreated from his warm arms. If she lingered in them for much longer, she wouldn’t go. She needed to go. 

“I need to go, Loki…” She sighed. 

“You are to return tonight.” He warned, his face going stone like before her. 

“Loki-”

“Your king demands your return home… safe… by Midnight.” He cocked a brow. “Vanaheim might be your birthplace but it is a warzone right now and a danger. Enemies of the throne to Asgard may be waiting for a moment to strike…. Which is why I am sending Sif with you.”

Sigyn scoffed, her eyebrows shooting up in surprize. “Sif? Are you… why…”

“She is one of the fiercest warriors that Asgard has… had...and there are few I would trust with you. So I am sending all of the warriors three as well, but they are merely to stand guard. Sif will not leave your side.”

Sigyn looked over Loki’s face, but sighed and nodded. Then she dropped into a curtsey, her eyes locking with his. “As you wish… my king.”

That’s when that mirth, the playful spark in his eyes returned. “That’s what I like to hear.” And he was back into his wash room. Sigyn needed to return to her own bedroom, knowing it was best to get going as soon as possible Sulra would be there already, running a bath. Sulra had a sense of these things… and also Sigyn told her that she was staying in Loki’s room that night as well. Sulra did not like her doing so, but Sigyn assured her that Loki had no intention of “sealing their marriage” any time soon… as Sulra said.


	22. Learning to be King

Chapter Twenty-one:

Loki had not realized until he was alone in the war-room, buried in tombs and papers and scrolls… How much his father hid from them. Not in a malicious way, but this was definitely the kind of work one shows their heir after they’ve taken the crown. He met with his council for an hour just discussing how the festival would be handled with the threat of Jotun war on their heads. The next three were dedicated to him learning and memorizing the names of other kings and their kingdoms. Being reintroduced to their cultures and ways, having books thrown in his lap. Loki liked to read and even he knew this was a whole lot. 

To top it off, he was sans Sigyn. She left swiftly after their talk this morning. She skipped breakfast and he barely saw her before she was whisked off by the likes of Sif and the Warriors Three. It seemed her words to them seemed to sway them. Show them that they should give Loki more credit. Though, Sif was still livid with him… Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all bowed and thanked him for the chance to prove their loyalty to Asgard. Sif merely bowed and sighed. 

Loki needed them to stay here, and not go scampering off to Midgard after Thor. If they could be contained until he was cemented in his seat. If they could just wait and trust him as they never had, he would show them what a good king he could be. Once all of Asgard and his father saw him for what he was… then Thor could come home.

Things could go back to how they were. Thor could be a warrior, battling across the universe and doing what he did best. Even be Loki’s general, as Thor did know battle and war best. Maybe this exile had sobered his blood thirst. Maybe it taught him to appreciate the peace and quiet of life. Loki made a mental note to check in on his brother later. 

Only after he got through this day. 

Only after Sigyn returned. He made sure that Sulra put the sigil of his upon Sigyn today, no matter if it did not fit her attire. Loki had imbued it with any and all protection spells he could conjure. Even asked for his mother to sprinkle a little of her own. To which he was chided for his obsessive, overbearingly protective nature. Vanaheim was no longer a chaotic warzone. It was a growing, thriving place that was in need of leadership and reshaping. And if Sigyn was successful in her mission, it would have just that. 

Why did she have to go with them? Loki sighed, knowing this pouting would get him nowhere. If he solely sat around and pouted and waited anxiously, he would look weak. Steeling his conviction, he sat up straighter and began to flip through more and more parchment. It wasn’t till his stomach began to growl and lurch did he realize how much time had passed. 

The door to the war-room opened and he was greeted with Frigga, a tray of steaming food upon it. Loki jumped to his feet, pushing his work aside so that she could sit down with him. “I remember many nights, back when Asgard was young, of eating in here with your father.”

Loki smiled weakly, looking up to her face. There was pain in it as she settled down into a seat across from him. “How is he?”

“Steady, but getting no better.” She whispered, breathless. Then his mother straightened her spine and took up a wine glass. “But I felt you would be lonely. Without Thor or Sigyn, your night would end up the way it often did for your father before me…”

“How is that?” Loki sat himself down and poured his own wine. He took it up, unsure where to look. His mother just insisted that he would need Thor. And he knew better than to say he didn’t. Thor could not stay exiled. The kingdom loved him too much. But his return would have to be calculated and within reason. A tarnished prince brought back by the grace and mercy of the king. However, Loki realized more and more as they sat in silence, that Thor’s voice did keep dinner moving. How Thor did his best to make everyone smile. “I see… now.”

“It was often cold and lonely, he said.” his mother sighed, sitting back in her seat. 

“Look, Mother… about-”

“I have not given up hope that Thor will return.” Frigga looked up from her plate. “But I know my sons and know what kind of growing up they must both do before anything can change.”

“Wait, both growing up? What have I done?” Loki laughed, stabbing at the roasted bird breast covered in a sort of berry sauce that was sauvory but held hints of fruity sweetness under it’s flavor. Loki felt even hungrier and forced himself to stay calm as he munched swiftly over the food. His body suddenly caught up to his condition and his thirst shot up within him. 

“You’ll know in time. I believe being a good king means learning and continuously growing. Slow down, sweetheart, you’ll choke.” Loki stopped mid chomp to look up at his mother. Her face was twisted up in joy as she watched over him. Loki swallowed and pulled himself back into his seat. 

Calming down his hunger and thirst fever, they ate in light silence. For a long moment, from eating dinner to stabbing at the flakey crust of desert, they finally brought up a new conversation. “I would love you to aid Sigyn in the wedding preparations.”

“I always thought Thor would find a wife first.” Frigga confessed with a sigh. “I had his wedding planned out for years.”

“And I’m overbearing.” Loki sighed, throwing back a sip of wine. He had to avoid the glare of his mother as she poured herself more wine. “Why Thor?”

“You were always more interested in your studies, in magic, in everything but the simple joys. Thor was very popular with the ladies and men, and I always figured he would find the one first. With you, I knew it would start out political.”

“How do you figure?” Loki furrowed his brows. “I am very appealing to people too.”

“Of course you are.” Frigga laughed, “That’s not what I meant, I meant that you would not begin a courtship for something as fragile as love. As I expected, Love would grow… because who could not love you.”

Loki let out a laugh as she flicked a piece of crust in his direction. There was a soft moment when he looked at his mother. The age barely reflected other than the lines showing all the laughter she had over the years. Sparkle of love and life filled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. “But I would love to aid Sigyn.”

“Marriages are not quite as complicated in Vanaheim as they are here. The more I’ve looked the more appealing their ideals of marriage are. Did you know the ceremony is held in a field with more wine then there are guests. The couple have their hands tied together with ribbon, hands full of something belonging to the other. After the priest blesses the marriage, they kiss and release the old things… as a symbol of their past lives merging… and Marriages are not necessary in having a long, healthy coupled life. Many couples only get married late in life, as it is seen as … just… extravagant.”

Frigga’s eyesbrows shot up. “You’ve read into it.”

“I wanted to have some information to bring to the table, should Sigyn ask for my opinion.” Loki stated point blank. Frigga beamed. 

“Well, we will do our best to honor our traditions and hers.” Both of them laughed lightly, and Loki opened his mouth to speak more, only for a large falcon to show up into the room. It flew in from the doorway and flung itself onto the table. The large parchment upon it’s leg almost burning to be released. “What is the matter?”

Loki felt his heart sink as he pulled the paper from the falcone and found it was Alva’s handwriting. He would know it well, memorizing the letter she sent Sigyn. “Mother, you will have to excuse me. It seems that Snakes still take up residence in Vanaheim.”

“What does the letter say?” Frigga was handed a letter that she dropped into her lap. A large, burning, golden light began to come from Frigga’s skin. “Whatever you do, remember that she is still Sigyn’s mother.”

“I will keep it in mind.” Loki snatched up the letter and tossed it into the closest candle. The words began to burn into the back of his mind as he stormed from the room. “Let my council know, I will be home tonight with my queen at my side!”

I will burn her and this castle down before I let them touch my throne.

Alva was not the person interfering. Alva was not the magic user that paraded around as a goddess. Alva was merely a thorn in Loki’s side. As King of Asgard, it was his duty to uphold the peace in the realms… even if it meant murdering his mother-in-law.


	23. Treason of the throne

Chapter Twenty-two:

 

Sigyn stood just a foot from the porch of the cabin in the woods. To the north of the kingdom, within the thick woods of Blainaer, a cabin was built just for her. Just for Eliese, the handmaiden who bore two children to the king. She never asked for anything but peace. Peace from the kingdom, peace from the queen. So this was built without the king or queen knowing where. But Sigyn knew. Sigyn saw the map when she was very young, of the builders as they left the castle. It wasn’t an exact memory, but Sigyn had faith that she could figure it out. 

As Hamir and Weiss had never been enemies. They were children, around her age. Hamir was two years younger, Weiss three. In Vanaheim, commoners had many children. Lords and ladies had a few, enough to fill up a table. It always concerned the people the king did not have more. Because one never knew when someone would die. If someone would not make it. To put all bets on one princess… was a strange idea to her people. 

Maybe it was better if they had been made to be rulers originally. All Sigyn had ever done was be a piece on a chess board. Sigyn had never been a queen… but a pawn in her father’s games, a punching bag for her mother. In Asgard, back in her new home, she was Sigyn. She was a princess, she was a queen to be, she was… more….

When she returned, she wanted to do more. Sigyn wanted to do more than just exist like she had here. When she returned she would see Frigga and pick her brain for ideas. What she could do to show her own worth. What Sigyn could do to be worthy and wanted as Queen. 

But she needed to settle Vanaheim first. 

“My Lady,” Sif whispered softly from ontop of her horse. “Shouldn’t you… knock-”

“They know I am here.” Sigyn whispered, closing her eyes and steeling her shoulders. Then she stepped up onto the porch and folded her hands in front of her. Within seconds the front door swung open and she was greeted with unfamiliar faces. 

It had been years, far more years than she cared to look on, since she saw them. However, they were still distinguishable by two markers. Hamir, tall and broad shoulders, short and stiff black hair, bore a scar along his right cheek. It showed off his cut jawline, but it was a scar from when they were children… From when Sigyn demanded he jump off a bookshelf. 

Weiss, however, was a beauty that Sigyn hoped she’d be. Thick waist, curvy with assets that filled out her dress. Four strong freckles across her nose, round cheeks, gentle features, long flowing blonde hair. But it was the harsh contrast between her left eye that was a pale blue and her right that was a murky brown. 

“Hello, Hamir… Weiss, I-”

“What do you want, Sigyn?” Weiss spat, hand upon her hips. There was a nasty twist upon her face. 

“You will address my lady properly!” Sif snapped, tossing herself off the saddle of her horse. Sif, in full plate armor and sword ready to draw, stormed right up to the porch. 

“She is no-” Hamir slapped a hand over Weiss’ mouth. 

“Weiss,” He warned, shooting her a dark look. “My princess, Sigyn, is not… queen Alva.”

Sigyn cocked a brow, stepping up closer as she looked over the two of them. “What has my mother done now?”

“We see the hunting parties.” Weiss jerked away from Hamir’s hand. “Assassins that come for us in the night. But they do not know vanaheim as we do.”

“My mother does not have assassins… there are no warriors in Vanaheim left.” Sigyn blurted out, eyeing the two of them with concern. 

“You have been gone for a few months, my lady.” Hamir spoke softly. “After King Eriksive died… many things changed. When you left… things grew worse.”

Sigyn let her shoulders fall, her heart with it as she looked from Weiss to Hamir. They did not look like royalty, despite the small similarities to her father they wore. Dressed in dark, muddy colored cloth, no fine silks or jewelry. “I… am sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms. “For the army of asgard, we are grateful.”

Sigyn’s eyebrows shot up as Weiss and Hamir shared a look before motioning for her to come inside. Sif shoved her way in first, looking around the cabin before Sigyn was allowed to follow after. They sat at a warped, octagon shaped table with lots of knots and divots from the wood. It was a well loved, well used table. Sigyn settled into a chair as Weiss leaned back in a seat. “It was a disaster, everyone could see. The whole realm was crawling with monsters. We are still finding them. In dark corners of caves, in regions we do no explore often. But when the Asgardians came in, things cleared up faster. Hamir and I snuck into town and after seeing what they were doing… we helped where we could…. Thor even gave us new weapons.”

Sigyn looked to Sif who went stiff. She watched as Hamir pulled out two swords from underneath the table. The sharp contrast of shiny silver against the darkness of the cabin only made Sigyn look away faster with a sigh. “I wish we had never needed to ask…”

“Our realm was sick and needed help.” Hamir took the swords back and tucked them into a small grove of the table. “And for that, we are grateful to Asgard. The king was too stubborn and proud to ask for their help before.”

“And your betrothal to Prince Loki has been the largest piece of hope our people hold.” Weiss added. Sigyn jerked to look at her as she leaned forward, folding her hands onto the table. “But anyone loyal to your mother, the queen, have not been so supportive.”

“I noticed.” Sigyn grumbled, her mind trailing back to the letter she received. 

“Please tell us you are not here to tell us your betrothal fell through.” Hamir huffed. 

“Or that you’re here to clean up loose ends.” Weiss snapped. 

Sigyn pursed her lips, the words just upon her tongue as she put her own hands onto the table. “Actually… I am here… to tell you that Loki is now king.”

Both of their eyes grew wide, Weiss flopping back in her chair in shock. Hamir was the first to speak up. “So… that makes you…”

“We are engaged now, and I am to become Queen of Asgard.” Sigyn whispered, her throat tightening. 

“What are you doing here then?” Weiss blurted out. 

“To ask you… that in my stead, one of you take the throne. Out from underneath my mother and our father’s corpse.”

They were both very silent. Sigyn felt the need to fill it as she sighed. “I can not be queen to Vanaheim and Asgard. It is not as if I could ride into Vanaheim from the throne room of Asgard when need be. Vanaheim deserves a ruler who cares. You two are the only other options for Vanaheim. You both have a rightful claim to the throne. Vanaheim and Asgard would stay allies, I would be able to ensure our realm has the help it needs and be there for my kingdom. But this includes the two of you usurping the throne.”

“You want us to just march into the castle?” Weiss spat, her face twisted up again.

“No… I want one of you to say you will… then I will march into the castle.” Sigyn smiled at her as best she could. It was weak, and soft, but it was there. Weiss looked to Hamir, both of them exchanging a long glance. Hamir turned to look at Sigyn, his mouth opening to speak, when a clatter arose outside. Horses screamed and the thud of them racing off brought Sigyn to her feet. Sif launched across the room towards the front door, sword out. 

“My lady, take cover!” Sif called and Sigyn found herself in the middle of three people with weapons as the doors burst open. 

Knights brandished with her families’ emblem stood just within the door. Knights that Sigyn had never seen before. It had been so long since she saw men in armor, their armor. What was worse, was they pointed their weapons at them. 

“In the name of the queen, you are under arrest for treason.”


	24. The forest giant of Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki not being happy, Magic and mischief, and foreign pirates...

Chapter Twenty-three:

When Loki was able to hold Sigyn, his Sigyn, back in his arms again, he might feel better. He might feel less angry, or less vicious. But right now, standing before Fandral and Volstagg, hog tied to a tree unconscious while Hogun stands nearby, no explanation… he was not happy. He was not entertained. Hogun gave no rhyme or reason, only a shrug and a point towards the castle. There were a handful of guards flopped on the ground. 

“Where did Alva get guards?”

“That I do not know.” Hogun stated.

“How are you the only one awake?”

“I do know that one.” Hogun smirked. “I am better.”

“Hog-wash you bastard!” Fandral huffed, blowing air from his air as he stirred into consciousness. “Now would you kindly untie me? I would like to stand again.”

“Where is Sigyn?” Loki snarled. 

“Sif and lady Sigyn went into the forest.” Volstagg groaned, coming to his senses as well. 

“Yes, I got that.” Loki rolled his eyes, his free hand rubbing his face. His brother’s friends would be the death of him. Or the death of them all. Were they really this inadequate? No! Loki had seen them fight before. They were fierce, and Thor would not trust his life with just anyone. The warriors had been over powered, very few beings could do that. Something wasn’t right on Vanaheim. Either Alva was hiding more than Loki expected, or Sigyn had not divulged in all the details of her people. 

“Interestingly enough… they don’t look like Vanaheim men.” Fandral huffed, rubbing his rope burned wrists. 

“What do you mean?” Loki shot him a look. 

“Well… the armor is of the house of Eriksive...but Volstagg and I came with Thor when he traveled to rebuild Vanaheim. The men here are not as tall as Asgardians, and these men towered over us. People of Vanaheim tend to also favor elegant weapons, sabers, whips, staffs, double blades… those thugs… they swung weapons you would see of… well…”

“Pirates…” Hogun answered.

“You’re insinuating the queen hired a bunch of foreign pirates to wear royal armor and attack the enemies of her unstable mental state?” Loki cocked a brow. 

“Exactly.” Fandral stated point blank.

Loki pursed his lips, looking to the unconscious men around the ground. “I hate that you’re right.”

“Trust me, My King, I do to.” Volstagg groaned, rubbing his back. “When Thor was here, he did say he caught the Queen sending off a letter… that did not go to Asgard.”

Loki furrowed his brow, shooting a look to Volstagg. “Are you certain?”

“As the sun rising in Asgard. We sat over a pint at a tavern we rebuilt in the main city, and he told me he was suspicious of her. But without upsetting Odin and our Queen to be, he did not want to usurp the throne of Vanaheim.”

Damn Thor… Loki sighed… that was actually thoughtful of his brother. He hated that. He hated to think of it like that. He hated that he agreed that Thor did something good by thinking first. Loki wished he had been told of this earlier. But he knew that Thor would probably withhold his suspicions in fear Sigyn would hear of her mother. That she would think they were attacking her. If only Thor knew….

“We need to find Sigyn first, then we will-”

A loud thunderous roar clapped through the whole realm. Loki felt it in his bones, the vibrations of an unholy scream. A screech, more like it, that could come from no person. No thing natural could make that sound. 

“Found her.” Loki whispered under his breath as the trees shook and trembled. The three men shared a look full of horror as Loki took off in the direction of the sound. His cape flying behind him, staff firmly in his hand, Loki flew through the trees at break neck speed. Barely touching the ground as he ran, the three behind him by only a foot or two. It didn’t take long. As the trees were cleared and uprooted from the ground. 

Loki came to a dead halt, barely able to stop before his feet collided with a body. Ripped to shreds, metal and body all in one pile. His stomach sank through his feet out into the ground. As his eyes looked up to a mixture of tree and beast. Built from pieces of a home, as chairs and a table made a breast plate, tree and vine and… magic….

Sigyn’s magic. 

When did it become this strong?

Loki put his hands out, the other three slowing to stop beside him. Fandral and Hogun said nothing, their eyes only at the monster before them. Hook like blades cut at it from men in armor, twisted and pulled against the giant… “What is this?”

“That… would be a forest giant.” Loki whispered, stepping back towards the tree.

“What is it doing here? Vanaheim holds no beasts like this!” Hogun shot a look to Loki.

“Sigyn made it.” Loki stated, his eyes falling to the clearing he saw behind the beast. Sigyn stood, hands out, shoulders squared and a pissed look upon her face. That much he could see, even from yards away. Because this kind of monstrosity did not come from her when she was happy. “Find Sif and her siblings-”

“Found them.” Fandral pointed to the east of Sigyn. Two people danced around one man with a pair of sickles for weapons, like they were two pieces of a sword. Sif was past them, three bodies in armor swung at her. But not for long, as the giant swung down and took up all three of them in a tangle of vines and branches. 

“We need to stop this madness!” Volstagg blurted out.

“Be my guest, go tell the giant to put them down.” Loki retorted, leaning back on his heels and motioning his hands out to the the beast. 

“Well…” Volstagg sighed.

“She is your queen to be, My king… you should calm her….” Fandral chuckled sheepishly. 

“I am your king. You should insist on protecting me.” Loki quipped, shooting a look to Fandral. 

“ARE YOU ALL… QUITE…. DONE?” Loki was not too proud a man to admit… he jumped in his skin. His eyes fell to the feet of the beast as Sigyn marched between it’s feet, headed in their direction. The three backed up behind Loki, but he stood his ground. How would it look for their king to run and hide from his queen to be? Though, he did think about it.

“Sigyn… my love… could you…?” Loki motioned with his hands towards the monster that towered over them, slowly devouring the armored soldiers until they became apart of it. Sigyn stopped to look back at the creature then turn back.

“Absolutely not. I need him.”

“Need him for what?” Sif snapped, shooting a look at Sigyn.

“Sigyn-”

“You came a long way to get an earful, Loki, King of Asgard.” Sigyn snapped, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was twisted up, nose scrunched, and eyes narrowed on him. Only a foot from him. 

“I received a menacing letter from your mother-”

“Did you not think I could handle it?”

“Of course I thought you could-” Loki was cut off again. 

“Go home.” She huffed.

“No! Absolutely not!” Loki snapped back. 

“You wish to fight me on this?” Sigyn jabbed a thumb back at the giant, a scowl upon her lips. 

“Are you … are you threatening your king with a giant?” Loki scoffed, tossing his arms out in disbelief. 

“No.” Sigyn grew a smirk upon her lips as she cocked a hip out. “I’m threatening my fiance’ with a giant.”

Loki felt his shoulders relax as Sigyn sauntered up towards him. In seconds, like a thick rainfall, the trees and vines and bits of house fell, covering up completely the pieces of soldier that filled the center of it. His arms extended out as Sigyn stepped up into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Was… wait… how did… what…” The questioning chatter of the warriors behind him fell on deaf ears as Loki pulled Sigyn close and breathed in the scent upon her hair. 

“Now… just imagine if I had Reaper vines here… how much more dangerous that Giant would have been.” Sigyn whispered against his chest. Loki felt the laughter fall off his lips, his lips curled up in a happy smile as Sigyn nuzzled her face up into his neck. 

“How.. did you make that beast?” Loki asked, pulling back just to cup her cheeks in his hands. 

“They hit Sif and pulled my hair… so … I kind of lost it, a small bit.” Sigyn whispered, her eyes falling towards the ground. 

“Kind of? A small bit?” Loki scoffed, turning her face more to ensure she looked in his eyes. Sigyn broke into a soft smile, his eyes unable to stop staring at her face. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone… less than a day.” Sigyn breathed, her eyes glowing in the setting sun. The time change was odd, leaving Loki feeling off balance. 

“The amount of time changes nothing.” Loki whispered. They stared silently at each other, Loki happy to just be in her presence. Only they stopped as the crunch of boots upon tree branches brought Sigyn to whip around. 

“Oh… Loki… my king…” Sigyn pulled her hands back to motion before her. “Please meet my siblings… Weiss and Hamir.”

Loki did not miss the shock upon their faces at the words. He wasn’t sure what shocked them more. The word siblings, or that she said it without a hint of pain or anger. As if they had always been full siblings in her mind. Loki watched the two of them bow low and slow, before standing up straight, eyes upon him. 

“Weiss, Hamir… I apologize for turning your house into a giant, but… i think the next home of yours will be much better.”

“Just don’t turn the castle into a monster, to destroy the library in there would be a crime against all the realms.” Hamir sighed. 

“The library? Do you realize the size of the beast she could craft from the rocks alone!” 

“I dare not think of it.” Loki replied with a soft smile, looking down to Sigyn again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but certain events needed to happen and I am short on writting time this week. However, expect a chapter thrice as long next week! <3

Chapter Twenty-four:

Sigyn stood in the throne room, hands upon her hips. Torn silk dress clung to her frame, corset covered in dirt and the gold was dusty and diminished. Her hair was a mess of blond hair that no longer stayed in the braid, but wild and loose… and she never felt more powerful. Alva sat upon the throne, fingers clawing into the gold. She was thin. Very thin and the dark circles under her eyes were thick and dragged down her cheeks. Once a porcelain angel with a crown upon her head… now the ghost of a starved peasant. Sigyn tossed her hands out, watching Sif and Fandral move to the throne. Alva was pinned to the back, a blade to her throat in an instant.

“Get them off of me! GUA-”

“You have no guards.” Weiss snapped. 

“HOW. DARE. YOU!” Alva almost foamed at the mouth, her body thrashed against the throne. Sif held fast, eyes narrowed upon Alva’s face. Fandral shot a look out to Loki. Stood just beside Sigyn, staff placed against the ground, helmet upon his head. Loki’s face was stone, regal and dismissive of Alva’s actions. It was Hamir’s face that was twisted up in pain. Sigyn looked to him. Hamir spared a look to her, his shoulders steeling up instantly. 

“You are no longer worthy to wear the crown.” Sigyn snapped.

“You are no daugh-”

“SILENCE!” Sigyn snapped, storming up to the feet of the throne, “Remove her and the crown.”

Alva’s eyes went wide as Sif grabbed her by the shoulders. Tossed to the ground with a harsh force, Sif moved at lightning speeds to scoop her up and toss her further behind Sigyn. The crown was left in the seat, Fandral rigid beside the arm of the throne. 

“Volstagg…. Open the doors.”

Sigyn took up the crown in her hands. For so long she had thought of this day. Of having the crown in her hands, of being before the throne. But in her thoughts, she ascended to it. She was in a beautiful gown, smelt of oils and perfumes, the kingdom around her bustled with cheers and happiness. Today was not that day. Because this was no longer her throne. Sigyn turned slowly, the crown in one hand, one extended to Loki. 

He looked so regal, so handsome, pristine. It was almost a shame he would have to join her when she looked like such a mess. Yet, the confidence from when she walked in was back. Her shoulders back, her spine straight, she felt powerful. As if she could transform the whole kingdom into something different. The magic within her buzzed, tingled her fingers as if she should. The thought of casting a spell to change the whole layout of the realm. To start from scratch. 

Loki took her hand, placing a swift kiss to her knuckles. He turned to watch as she watched. People, the people of Vanaheim, enter into the throne room. People of the castle city, people within a day’s ride of the castle. Every person of Vanaheim she could reach. They all stopped to see Alva on her hands and knees in the middle of the room. Face twisted in disgust as she ripped around. All eyes finally on Sigyn and Loki. 

“People of Vanaheim… it is high time that you have a ruler that is worthy of this throne… of this crown.” Sigyn held the crown up. Only then to look to Loki who turned to smile at her. Her Loki… Her king… Of Asgard. Vanaheim needed someone who was loyal to it. Cared about it. And Sigyn wanted to be that. She had for a long time… but she knew now, if she loved it as much as she swore she did, then she needed to do this. 

“As King of Asgard, I hereby crown the next king of Vanaheim, Hamir.” Hamir was almost stone before them. The crowd was dead silent, until Weiss huffed and shoved her brother forward.

“Go on, King… be one!” She hissed under her breath. 

Hamir stumbled to the foot of the throne, his eyes wide as he looked up to Loki, then to Sigyn. She smiled back, holding the crown up higher now. Both hands upon it, leaving Loki’s for just a moment. The crowd was full of gasps and whispers. 

“NOOO! NO I REFUSE TO LET THAT BASTARD TAKE-”

The room went cold. Sigyn felt the winds shift within the castle. Every carefully laid plan, every thought and percaution was thrown violently out the windows.

As Alva disappeared from sight, leaving only a feather in her place… a falcon feather.

“Freyja!” Weiss gasped.

“I wish it was so… but something much more sinister parades as the goddess.” Sigyn whispered. Loki and her shared a look, an unspoken agreement before Sigyn put the crown upon Hamir. “My king...I believe ceremonies may be … postponed.”

“Where did Alva go?” Hamir asked. 

“That is a very good question.” Loki whispered, taking up Sigyn’s hand again. “But something to discuss away from other ears.”


	26. A new enemy approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set up a bit differently. I have Sigyn at the beginning and Loki at the end. We go back to normal set up next update. Not going to lie, i just wrote the section originally in Sigyn's POV before realizing it was supposed to be Loki's... so I did both!

Chapter Twenty-five

Being back in her room was like walking into a dream. It was an odd feeling to stare at it all. Her layers of books stacked against walls, her vanity covered in bits and pieces for spells. Her bed made pristine under her canopy, stars draping down in silver and pink. Dresses she had not seen or touched in … “I’ve been gone for a few months and it feels like… I left this morning.”

“Why am I not surprised your room is pink.” Loki teased from the door frame. Sigyn turned to him with a wide smile. He leaned against the soft stone of the frame with ease. He looked around the room, taking in every in of it. She could see him stop at the bed, taking in the shoot stars and soft pink curtains that drape it. The six pillows that decorated it for sleeping and four that were for decoration only. 

“I like pink. What’s wrong with pink?” Sigyn let out a chuckle, walking back towards him. After making Hamir stay with the warriors and the people, Weiss there to ensure his safety as well. The celebrations began fast and there was already a massive drinking feast. Yet, Sigyn wanted nothing to do with it. That was no longer her business. As the night was sure to rage on late into the morning, she thought it best to get cleaned up. Loki, of course, did not want to leave her sight. He followed her through the castle towards her room. No hand-maidens to dress her here, no staff to ensure she ate or drank or dressed. They were all down there with Hamir, their new king. 

“It’s not green.” Loki cocked a brow up as he extended his hands out. Sigyn easily filled them, wrapping her arms around his torso. Breathing him in, feeling grounded in his arms. All of it was overwelming and she almost insisted they leave and go home.

Home…. Was Asgard now. 

“And, for the record.” Loki pulled back to look down into her face. Sigyn found herself breathless as his hands cupped her face, tracing designs into her cheeks with his thumbs. “As king, I am allowed to follow you where-ever, even if you expressly told me no.”

Sigyn let out a groaned, her eyes rolled as she escaped his touch and headed further into her room. Her heart was singing there for a moment, not it was silent. She shot a look over her shoulder, eyeing him suspiciously as he smirk so smugly. “That’s it?”

“Did you want more from your king?” He said the words slowly as he moved from the doorway and shut the door with the back of his boot. Sigyn watched him suspiciously as he sauntered up close to her again. “All you have to do is ask.”

“I told you I would be back.”

“And I told you-”

Sigyn snatched up his cheeks with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike the soft kiss from the forest, unlike the peck upon her lips earlier to show his support, this was demanding. It was suffocating, and drawing her into him. She let her arms dangle around his shoulder, pressing herself up against him as best she could. His hands grabbed at her and yanked her hips up against his. Their lips met each other hard and fast, teeth nearly grazing each other. 

No words as she let her fingers muse his hair and tangle her up in it. His hands roamed her back, making sure to cup her back side as lovingly as he could. Then he squeezed her cheeks, his hips grinding back against her. Sigyn was incapable of breathing as he broke the kiss to trail nipping, sloppy kisses down her cheek. Finally able to inhale as his fingers massaged into her back side, mouth attacking her throat. Everything inside her told her to stop this. “I need a bath.”

“Is that an invitation?” 

And Sigyn knew completely it was. Loki pulled back, all the passion put under ice as he stood back from her. His fingers moving to her hips, his shoulders back. Lips red and puffy from desperate kisses. 

“Would you join me if it was?” She asked. His eyes traveled hers. This was a test. The last time they kissed like this was in his bed. He was close, he was with her and holding her. It felt like he might. But then he pulled away. “Or will you pull away again.”

“If I were-”

“Loki, join me…” She found her raspy reply sparked something in his eyes. If he were anyone else. If he were a weaker man. If he were- it didn’t matter what excuse he gave this time. If he wanted her, then he should say so. Sigyn wanted him desperately, but held back because he never wanted to. Because he was afraid. She didn’t want to step over that boundary. “One of these days you’ll have to… your mother expects children.”

It was a light joke, something other than the suffocating tenseness that surrounded them. Because kissing was one thing, but being intimate was something completely different. 

“You would want me?” Loki flinched, his eyes downcast. Sigyn could have said anything. There were plenty of words she wanted to shoot at him. He showed interest, he would not show the passion he did if he did not. And so Sigyn pulled her hands back and brought it to the corset that barely held her dress to her form. She pulled the strings and flipped the small claspes within seconds. Sigyn watched his face as she hoisted and tossed the ripped fabric from her. 

No under-dress, no silk or fabric, just her skin. The chill of the room hit her skin, prickling it with bumps as she looked him up in the eyes. There was a moment where she thought it was a mistake. Until a green glitter fell upon his body and suddenly, he was also just skin. His hands gingerly reached out for her side. “We shouldn’t, we’re still not married-”

“I have no intentions to get pregnant before my wedding day.” Sigyn grinned, stepping up closer. Loki’s eyes roamed her body hungrily. Hands smoothing over her skin. It was like butterfly kisses all over her skin. One hand tracing her stomach and rib cage. The other ran up her chest towards her cheek. Her nipple perked at a light graze across it. A shiver ran down her spine. He cupped her cheek again, pulling her in for another kiss. This one hesitant, this one afraid of what would transpire. 

When she kissed him back, however, he engaged fully. His one hand fell to her side and pulled her flesh against his. She could feel his erection already. A hand scooped up her hair, the other danced over her nipples. Everything felt so foreign and to do it in her room was not the ideal setting. What she would have given to do this in their bed. Amongst their furs and pillows they already shared. Not her cold, lonely room. Yet she was not able to stop it as he backed her up into the bed. Loki actually picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. 

Sigyn had no idea seeing a man crawl up and over her was a fantasy of hers until she saw it. Until she was under him, grabbing for him, grabbing at any piece of him she could get ahold of. His mouth devoured her, exploring her mouth often and affectionately. His hands palmed at her chest, making sure to tease then pleasure her nipples, leaving her on the edge. His hair draped over her face. Teeth latched onto her lower lip and drug it out slowly. Sigyn opened her eyes to see his green eyes sparkle. 

It was powerful and passionate. A hand of his moving to her center, dipping long, cold fingers between wet lips. Sigyn’s hips rocked of their own accord, jumping as he flicked her clit easily. He was teasing it, circling it, his eyes capturing hers the whole time. A finger ventured just low. He explored her whole before diving deep within her. Sigyn squirmed, head thrown back. She forced herself to look back, just to see the pleasure in his eyes. How her movement caused him to be breathless. 

Something that felt so right suddenly went so wrong. When her palm found his cock. Her fingers wrapped around it. A jolt went up his whole body. His skin went from pale to blue, from smooth to textured. Those green eyes flashed and turned red. It was then that Sigyn felt the pain. 

It ran up her sex into her spine, stinging her like wasps were under her skin. Sigyn let out a scream, tossing herself away from him. Her shoulder caught his forearm as he reached to grab for her. But when he saw it, he jerked away. Sigyn cried out, curling up as the pain only spread. Ice ran her through and she could see her breath. Fingers turned purple. Her spine went rigid and she was unable to move. The cold choked her. 

“Sigyn! Sigyn! Please-”

 

~~~~~

Loki had felt her clamp down around his fingers. He felt how deliciously wet she was. When she arched her back, the way she let out tiny breaths, it fueled him to touch her more. Loki wanted to see what all he could do. What his mouth would do to her. Would she cry his name? Everything was moving so fast. He could hardly breathe. And what he did breathe, it was her. Her air, her sex, her passion, it was all her.

And then it went all wrong. 

She shouldn’t have shocked him like that. She should have just let him do this. She shouldn’t have… she shouldn’t have let him touch her. 

How many times did this exact nightmare run through his mind? How many times did he see her crying out in anguish or pain under him. Pleading him to stop, pleading him to leave her. A monster in her bed. Late at night, unable to sleep, he had sought out his mother. How come he hadn’t realize the illusion before? Had be turned blue before? 

Touching the casket activated something in him. Brought out the true monster under his skin. Made him able to shift back and forth. The other Jotun may have shown him the truth but if he had never touched it… he should have never … His mothers were the ones that worried him the most. That if he reverted back, if he let his true skin out, he would hurt Sigyn. 

He knew better! HE KNEW BETTER!

Loki tossed himself from the bed, panic filling him from the crown to his toe. He wasn’t shifting back. His skin continued to be blue. There were still bumps along his hands and arms, rock like formations in his skin. He was still Jotun. If he couldn’t calm down, he could not shift back. But with her screaming like that, he was unable to be calm about this. She held her stomach in pain. Her lips… her beautiful lips. They had been red and slick and puffy under his kiss. Now they were thin and purple, every inch of her slowly going paler and more blue. 

His hand had been inside of her… He had… he was infecting her with it from the inside. 

Loki had no time. 

“HEIMDALL!” Loki took up all the comforters upon her bed and wrapped her in them, his trousers somehow finding their way back onto his hips. Loki tucked her in as tight as he could, flinging the two of them against the window that exposed a balcony. He rushed to stand out in the open air. “HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST! HEIM-”

The light took them within seconds as panic coursed through his veins. In mere moments he was back within the bi-frost, lunging towards the front with Heimdall stopped him. “My king-”

“Move! She is-”

“My king, your skin!” Loki stopped to look down. Still exposed minus his trousers. He was still very much blue. He was still very much Jotun to the touch and flesh. “I shall take her. You… collect yourself.”

Loki stumbled back a step or two when Heimdall snatched her up and took off down the bi-frost. For all the times Heimdall was suspicious of him, this was the only time Loki saw him address him as such. He always spoke to Thor as “my Prince,” or “Prince Thor.” But this was the first time Loki had been addressed with a title. His title. Loki watched Heimdall disappear down the bridge, racing Sigyn into the city. If he did not hurry… she could… what would happen? Would this ruin it all? Would she never want to…

Sigyn may love him but after this she may never want to bed with him again. What if a nightmare threw him out of control. Even if Sigyn could trust him again, Loki could never. He could never trust himself to be intimate with her again. 

Loki had not realized he changed back, or that he was fully dressed again. He only realized he was crying as he stared down the length of the bi-frost. His Sigyn… his beautiful… loyal-

“Looks like trouble in paradise.” 

Loki launched around, finding another person within the Bi-frost. A woman… someone he’d never seen. Despite her clear Asgardian features, she was a mystery. Donning a long black cloak, a thick metal headband, and long, wavy blond hair almost the color of hay. Her lips curled into a massive smirk. “Hello, my king.”

“Who are you, and how-”

“Don’t fret, your secrets safe with me… King of Jotunheim.” she flicked out her wrists to the side, making a show of a bow to him. 

“You will soon find yourself dead if you do not explain.”

“Awww, are we frustrated? Didn’t get off on watching your fiance impaled by your ice?” Loki snapped his hand to the side and found the staff back within his grasp. Her eyes narrowed on it, then on him. 

“You will lose that tongue should you insult me with it again.”

“I’d love to, but you see… Alva has revenge to plot, a daughter to kill, an army to raise, and… I have an Asgard to usurp.”

Loki was left with the image of thick smoke as she disappeared from the machinery of the Bi-frost. It finally became clear to him exactly who had been messing with them before. Who had been trying to sway them all this time. He had no name, but he had a face… and she was no Freyja.


	27. Never say never my dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of time it took me to write this. Unfortunately I am in the middle of moving and the transition is taking a lot out of me. Hope yal love it,

Chapter Twenty-six:

The first person Sigyn saw upon opening her eyes was Frigga. She petted her hair, hovering over her with a soft expression. Sigyn didn’t want to cry, or to feel, but she did. Terror filled her stomach as the events leading up to her blacking out, they all came forward. Everything had been… they had been… “Where is he?”

“He is with his council, there… was an issue.” Frigga whispered softly, cupping Sigyn’s cheek affectionately. “You are home and safe.”

“Frigga, we-”

“I know.”

“And he turned-”

“I know.” She smiled, allowing Sigyn to slowly slid up into a seated position. Pillows were placed behind her spine by blurry faced Asgardian servants. Sigyn blinked hard, but everything was bright and nondescript. Except for Frigga, she was clear and crystal clean. Dressed in a soft pink crystaled gown with golden accents and golden sheer sleeves. Her hair was down for the first time in a long time, her face clean of all make-up. 

“Why are you not with Odin?” Sigyn whispered, my throat raw from screaming. 

“His form is stable, his sleep is deep but he will be fine. You needed healing, and I would trust very few with the future of my realm.” 

Sigyn’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked over Frigga’s face. Future of her realm? Sigyn almost forgot for a moment that she was to be queen. She would be queen within … months? Weeks? How long had she been unconscious. What poor queen material, being run back home unconscious and ill. 

“The people-”

“Fear for their soon to be queen’s health. As all they know is you were rushed home from battle wounds. Wounds inflicted on you by your traitorous mother.” The lie was almost unsettling as she saw Frigga smile. The room began to dim and the blurry feeling of the world around her began to fade. Faces sharpened and she was in a massive section of the healer’s ward of the castle. Healers moved back and forth, all making sure to stop and bow towards Sigyn and Frigga in their section at the corner of the ward. Sigyn smiled weakly at a few who gingerly stepped up and deposited a small box at her feet. 

“Our well wishes for the queen to be. These are just a few of the well wishes from the people of Asgard.”

Frigga picked up the box, setting it beside the bed and pulled out parchment after scroll. Sigyn let her set them in her lap. There were dried flowers painted with gold, enchanted flower petals that glistened and filled the ward with wonderfully fresh scents, even butterflies that burst out of the parchments and up into the sky in a wonderful display of magic. 

“This is for… me?” Sigyn took up a scroll. A mixture of writing, one from a small girl to an older woman, mother and daughter. They wished her healing and wellness, and they wished to see her walking among the gardens and city soon. There were many children’s sketches. “They hardly know me.”

“They know of you. They’ve seen you and they’ve heard of your courage.” Frigga smiled. “You are to be their queen, one they very much love. Do not forget, these are your people now. They have only ever seen you as their princess and now Queen.”

Frigga bent to press a soft kiss to Sigyn’s hair, petting it down her shoulders before walking from the bed. Sigyn watched Frigga leave in silence before she looked to the letters and drawings. She slowly collected them up and placed them back in the small box. She didn’t want to cry more. For these were happy things. Her tears were not needed nor wanted here. 

Sigyn leaned back in the healing cushion, closing her eyes. The people should never learn that it was Loki who did this. They would think of him as a monster. Frigga was the one who healed her because the people could not know. No one could know. 

Repeating the lie over and over, it began to form in her mind. An image of Alva sending men after her. There was a mighty fight, ending with her hurt to the point of despair. 

Loki would never want to bed her again. Sigyn shouldn’t be as upset as she was as the words settled over her head. Sex was not needed, it was just something they… could… do. It was an intimacy that she’d never had, it was just the next step. It was something she craved, with him. Just to feel that suffocating intensity, that mind blurring bliss. To feel him love her so thoroughly that she didn’t know where she stopped and he began. But after that, he would never want to. He would be afraid and it was all her fault. She pressured him, she pushed him, and she scared him. 

When she was well, she would have to prove to him that he was not a monster. She would show him, that she was here for him. 

“Sigyn?” Her eyes jumped open and she found the man of her thoughts, at the edge of her curtains.

“My king, come to see the battle scarred warriors?” She teased, hoping to see him smile back at her. Her body was weak, her bones felt like stone. She wanted to bound up and see him. To go right back to where they were, close and ….Loki frowned, his eyes fallen to the floor. 

“I am glad to see you awake, I shall-”

“Loki, if you do not come over here and greet me properly, then I will make you.” She warned, making her arms cross. It took far longer than she would like, and every muscle whined as she moved. But she did, and she put on a strong, angry pout to add for effect. Loki stepped within the curtain of her healing station. Magic pulled curtains across from them, sealing them off from the rest of the ward. The thick feeling of magic closing them off in a bubble of their own fell upon her. 

“I do not-”

“Moving hurts me, very much, so if you make me cast magic just to move your childish pout here so I may kiss my king, soon to be husband, then you will not like the outcome.” She cocked a brow, her head tilted to the side to look at him with disdain. There it was, the flicker on his face. The smile that almost graced his lips, the mischief in his eyes. Loki finally gave in, stepping up towards the side of her bed. He almost touched her, hesitating. She watched his hands move out of habit, then jerk to a stop. Slower than she had, his hands moved to her shoulders. His touch was even lighter than Frigga, afraid to even feel the fabric that covered her like a curtain does a window. Then he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. It was afraid, almost panicked. “Loki, I am not a doll. I am a woman-”

“With a fiery temper, I see.” Loki whispered. The teasing in his tone warmed her bones. Sigyn made her hands move to grab ahold of the robes he was dressed in. Her muscles begged for her to freeze, the soreness dragging her down. But she ignored it all just to tug him a bit further down. Just till her lips could graze his cheek. Kissing him on the mouth, like what she wanted, was a dangerous move. He might flee like a deer. Not that she wouldn’t enjoy watching him run. 

“A fiery temper and impatience.” She smirked against his cheek. Loki moved to settle down beside her on the bed, facing her with a twist at his waist. His hands fell to her sides. It was his eyes that refused to move from hers. “You will have to get used to me in a hospital bed.”

“Why is that?” Loki’s voice was tight in his throat, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Pregnant women are often sick and lying down, as I am told.” Sigyn rolled her eyes, turning to look at the box at her bed side. Paper butterflies still floated above it, their glittering magic fluttered behind them. 

“But you are not pregnant.” Loki asked, less horrified this time.

“I will be.” Sigyn turned to look back at him. “Once we are married.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki’s face fell. 

“Loki, you didn’t think for one second that our marriage would not continue, right? You wouldn’t be that foolish to think I would wake up and decide not to wed you? After all the trouble you have put me through, I am absolutely sure you will not hesitate to wed me. As I was once a nice, respectable lady.” Sigyn smirked at him, cocking a brow. 

“Are you insinuating that I made you not a respectable lady?” Loki let out a small laugh. Oh how she loved his laugh. It was infectious and filled up his face. 

“I am insinuating that you are a terrible influence.” Sigyn retorted. “I would think a King would catch onto these things faster.”

“Oh? Insulting your king now, are we? I think your time with my mother has changed you more than your time with me.” Loki moved and crossed his arms now, looking over her face. The sadness that had taken over his face was gone. It never happened. Now it was just them. Her Loki was back, battling her back and forth. 

“I take it your mother back-talks your father often, then?” Sigyn beamed, reaching out to touch his bicep. “Good, I knew there was a reason I liked her. A good king needs a sassy queen to keep him in check.” 

“Keep me in check? Of the two of us, who ran off to fight a forest full of hired killers?” Loki scoffed, cocking his head. His hand snaked out and entangled their fingers together. It made Sigyn lean closer, catching his eyes. If it weren’t for the soreness and pain that radiated through her core, she’d already be in his arms. Where she belonged. 

“I had it under control.”

“You and Lady Sif seem to think that control means everything is on fire.” Loki shot her a look that made her tug his hand. Loki moved closer, then went dead still. His body a sculpture before her. Perfect and carved in stone, the cracks smoothed over with paint. Sigyn’s lips fell open just a hair, her air hot. She could feel his panic, as his hand clamped down on her. 

“Loki, please.”

“I will only hurt you.”

“Loki, please trust-”

Loki jerked back, his hand still tangled in hers. “I can not trust myself.”

“Then trust that I know how to handle you.” Sigyn blurted out. “I moved to fast, I know, but I promise-”

“You blame yourself?” Loki snapped, dropping her hand. He shot up on his feet, looking over her face with… horror? Disgust? But not pointed at her. 

“It was my fault.”

“No… it was mine. I should have never been so weak.” Loki snarled, his arms planted beside himself. Sigyn reached out, but he whirled on his heels and marched towards the curtain. “Rest well, I shall return after my next meeting.”

“Loki!” Sigyn cried out, feeling her lungs threatening to close up on her. She was so close. He had been right here. Just… right…. Here…

Loki turned just enough to see her face. “I will have them bring you something to read while I am gone.”

“Loki.” Her throat tightened as she watched his face fall completely, his eyes turning from her. “Will you… bring me some actual food. I do not believe I’ve eaten in days.” 

“Consider it done.”

And he was gone just as swiftly as he arrived.


	28. The reality of being king

Chapter Twenty-seven:

Loki sat in the war room, his hands tracing the map displayed for him. He had it changed to show Vanaheim for the latest meeting. For the last four days he had been in and out of this room with the council. With Sigyn recovering, he felt split in two. Inbetween the king who was on the brink of war with a mysterious being and a whole other kingdom of frost giants and that of a man trying to be a good husband. He was truly trying. Jotun had sent three soldiers to the borders, testing them. Loki had guards moved all over, keeping eyes on everything. Even Heimdall visited the kingdom once a day to report on movements he’d seen. It seemed whatever tenseness lay between them was extinguished. Heimdall was willing to accept Loki as king now. It did irk him to know it came only after seeing Loki holding Sigyn near death to do it. 

If that wasn’t enough, Sigyn asked for him to come and see her often. After the one day where he ran like a dog with his tail between his legs, she almost seemed heart broken. But when he returned with dinner and books, she acted like it never happened. Like he didn’t rip her beating heart out of her chest. All she wanted was him to show he loved her, to say it outloud. Loki loved her with all his heart, but his love would not protect her. It was hard to swallow. So he held back from touching her even though it killed him. 

Tonight would be worse, because she was cleared to go back to their room. It was his room, but they shared it. Sulra had already informed him that she moved his fiance’s clothing and books and other such to the king’s suite. That they would share it. As their wedding was upon them. Ready or not, it was upon them. Frigga had it scheduled for the next moon. It would be a full mooned night, it would be the perfect date. Or so his mother said. 

“Loki?” He snapped to look up from the table. 

“Mother, welcome.” He whispered, breathless. 

“Shouldn’t you be seeing your wife? Or talking to the council? Or anything other than cooping up in this dusty room by yourself?” Frigga asked smiling softly. 

“I should be.” Loki muttered, his eyes roaming the country side of Vanaheim. This was more Thor’s thing, and he hated it. Hunting someone down, fighting was always Thor’s game. Loki liked the politics of war, he liked deciphering what to do next, the strategy. But there was no time for strategy. Jotunheim was not going to stop, they made that clear, and Vanaheim was vulnerable. If only father was not in an Odin’s sleep, he would seek council. Loki was all by himself. 

“Talk to me, Loki.” Frigga whispered.

“I am only one king and I feel so unable…” He trailed off. 

“You are not unable. A good king realizes his strengths and acknowledges weakness’s. It means he is not blind or too confident.” Frigga smiled widely, coming around the table. 

“If I do not aid Vanaheim, they will surely be attacked. If I deploy troups to Vanaheim to defend them, Jotunheim will attack. They are pressing all our borders with slim groups to test our defenses. I … I…” Loki had never said it outloud before. His body began to tense and his muscles clenched down. The stress was finally getting to him. “How did father do it?”

“With a lot of sleepless nights.” Frigga laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “And a lot of late night conversations with me in our bed.”

Loki looked to Frigga, her cocked brow and head tilted. It said all she needed to without speaking. Obviously Sigyn must have told her. Loki avoiding being close to her at all costs. Standing at the edge of her bed or sitting just close enough for her fingers to graze. Though he talked to her, it was small things, letting her do most of the talking. Rarely did he feel himself. 

“Mother I-”

“I can not believe I raised two fools.” Frigga huffed, her face instantly scrunching up. Loki stumbled back a step back with eyes wide. 

“I beg your pardon, Mother-”

“First your brother forgets everything I’ve ever taught him about how to be a good king and a good brother. Then you forget everything I’ve taught you about being a good husband. Your wife needs you and you give into foolish fear.” Frigga ripped around her heels. Loki’s eyebrows shot up high as she rounded the table and flipped the button on the table. Asgard was once more exposed to him. “As your former queen, I am telling you to go see Thor and bring him home. Have him prove his worthiness aiding his kingdom, the way a prince should. As your mother, I demand you stop this and go hug Sigyn. Kiss her and apologize.”

And with that, Frigga stormed from the room. Loki blinked rapidly for a moment. His mother yelled at him. Frigga only raised her voice a few times in his life. Once when Loki and Thor were very little, once when they were teenagers. It was something he wasn’t used to. It was also something he heeded very seriously. Loki rushed from the room. He followed the castle walls and stairs till he was down the hall from the king’s suite. Sulra stood outside, instructing someone on the inside how to put something up. Most importantly, Sigyn lingered by her side, watching furniture being moved around.

“Sigyn?” Loki called out. He could admit allowed unashamed, that the smile and relief that graced her face made her look more beautiful than she’d ever been. Loki walked down the hall, taking in her smile. She was dressed in dark blue fabric, long sleeved and draped all the way to her ankles. It made her skin glimmer and her eyes sparkle. She put her hands out to him, which he took. Pulling her close to him, he wrapped his arms around her. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Her laugh like bells against his ears. She felt so warm in his arms. How he longed to do this. His mother was right. He had been a fool. To live so long without touching her. Loki pressed a kiss into her hair, careful not to hold her snug against him. “You sound like Sulra.”

“Of course he does, because it’s true! You are still on bed rest, my queen.” 

Queen. It sounded so good to hear Sigyn called as such. Loki pulled back to look at her face. She smiled up at him, her hands gripping him desperately. “I have much to tell you, but it will not be tonight.”

Her face dropped and eyes turned to narrow slits. “You evil man, getting my hopes up for not.” She huffed.

Loki let out a small chuckle. “You may punish me all you want when I return.”

“Return? Loki, we just got home!” She took her arms back to put both her hands on her hips. Loki nodded only to reach out and brush her hair with his fingers. 

“Sulra, would you please go fetch Lady Sif, I will need her on this.” 

“Of course, my King.” Sulra bowed and scurried off with one last look to Sigyn. 

“Loki, where are you going?” Sigyn asked, taking his hand and nuzzling it with her face. It was a blessing and a curse. Her skin was soft and warm and so alive. He almost gave in and stayed in her arms. But he had to do this. 

“To Midgard to get my brother.” Loki whispered. “I require his help, I require yours as well… but while the sun is still up in the sky, I should bring Thor home.”

Sigyn sighed but nodded. Loki watched her heart sink. He could see it physically, as her hands fell before her. “So I should await my king to-”

Loki reached out and snatched up her cheeks. Pulling her face in, the kiss was like fire. It roared inside him. Everything was hot and searing his flesh. Tasting her, just the gentle kiss of berry wine, it fueled him. He would do this quickly. He would return with Thor upon his mother’s wishes. If Jotunheim was going to bully their way in, so be it. He would bully them back with the biggest bully he had. If Alva and mystery witch wanted to come for the throne, so be it. Loki would be ready. 

“That was…”

“Very late, and i apologize.” He whispered against her lips. “It will not happen again.”

Sigyn let out a shaky breath that only brought him to kiss her again. The way her fingers grabbed his tunic, pulling him in. It stirred up more fear than he was ready for. But he would not push her away. 

“See that it doesn’t.” She whispered against his lips, pulling back. Just as Loki opened his mouth to reply, the head of Sif and Sulra bounced up the stairs across the hall from them. Sif nearly barreled ahead, eyes wide. 

“You called for me?” She asked, looking to Sigyn with concern. 

“We are going to Midgard.” Loki rolled his shoulders back. “We are bringing Thor back to Asgard.”

“Finally!” Sif let out a sigh, brimming as she put her hands to her hips. “When do we leave?”

“Now, get your armor, I do not know what we shall face there.” Loki stole one last kiss upon Sigyn’s lips. He caught her eyes, leaving a million words in the glance. Sigyn smiled at him, patting his chest softly. “I intend to return, to apologize in full.”

Sigyn cocked a brow, mischief playing in her eyes. “Be careful, my king, who knows what I’ll demand of you.”


	29. The face Stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one- Just finally saw Infinity war, team #lokideservedbetter and heart broken But don't worry. He will never die here.   
> two- HOLY SHIT we are at 28 chapters.   
> three- DUN DUN DUN

Chapter Twenty-eight

“I understand what you are saying, but as it has been exactly three days since we last heard from the king… don’t you think it is a smidgen too early to discuss the wedding?” Sigyn stated, narrowing her eyes upon the maids and servants, all asking her things she could not focus on. What kind of mead to serve, should she wear lillies or roses? Sigyn had no care for the wedding at this point. Planning for it was at the back of her mind. Loki said he would return and apologize in full. She expected to see him in her… their… it was their chambers now. She expected to see him walking in late at night, drunk off mead Thor and he shared to reconnect, smiling and happy. That is the Loki she wanted to see. Her king, back from collecting pieces needed to win a war that was threatening their borders. Odin still thick in his sleep, Thor banished to Earth, Loki was needed here. It should not be that hard to recollect one’s sibling.

Except, Sigyn knew from experience, sibling rescue missions could be dangerous. How badly would her own half-siblings mission have failed if Loki hadn’t stepped in. Despite taking out the vagrant pirates in guard’s armor being under her hand, there was still a kingdom. Loki was the one who marched through the streets, making people kneel. It was his declaration of next in line for the crown, that made everyone accept it. 

Sigyn looked over the letter a hundred times since it was the first thing she saw two days ago. Without her fiance in her bed, she slept very little. When a falcon delivered a letter upon a window sill, she hoped it was Loki. Thankfully, it was Weiss explaining Vanaheim’s continual rise to life. The castle was in reparations, the people in the main city were all happy to help. Thankful for a king who talked to them, asked for their suggestions. Hamir was the clear choice. Weiss was happy to be captain of the guard. Spoke of clearing out the forest for any resistance. Even their planting of reaper vines within the forest surrounding the city. All spuds of the growth that Sigyn planted in Loki’s secret garden. 

If only he were home to see that her magic and herbal remedies to kingdom problems was right. She would have loved to tease him over being right… if he were home. After the second night of him not returning, she became worried. Frigga forced Sigyn to perform duties a queen would, despite not being queen yet. While Loki was away, she talked with council. She saw to the border’s defense. She ate lunch in the bifrost. Sitting near Heimdall on a picnic blanket, awaiting Loki’s return. Waiting to see him walking back in, breathless from a tense battle. It would be the only reason for his inability to come back. There was a fight, and he was victorious. 

Then Heimdall broke the news. He had not seen Loki nor Sif nor Thor in a day. Sigyn raced back to the castle to see for herself when she was swept up in tiny things. What fabric her dress was to be made of. A farm on the eastern side of Asgard was on fire. There was a mare running inside the castle. Things she did not have time for. But she put on a good face. She wanted to be queen, and she wanted to be a good one. Only if her king was there…

When she awoke this morning, Frigga forced her to face the masses again. She kissed more babies than she’d ever held in her life. She smiled and laughed and talked with court members and shopping market merchants. Sigyn did everything a good queen does. Even took words from concerned citizens. She rode along the borders, physically checking them again. When she rode down the bi-frost, Heimdall was there. He had not seen them again. 

Worry became panic when she returned to a mirror. Left to her own devices, she drew wax all over the mirror, repeating spell after spell. Every locating spell she owned, every looking mirror she could manage. He was gone. 

He… was…

Frigga found her flipping through book of spells after book of maps. Sigyn would find him. Wherever he was taken, whatever had happened, she would find him! Then Frigga whisked her away to the throne room. 

Where they asked her… what kind of mead she wanted to drink at her wedding?

“My queen, it is important that we nail these decisions down.” A woman that Sigyn was at a loss for names for, stepped up to the throne. 

“And I said, these decisions are trivial. If you want wedding advice, ask it of Queen Frigga. I have-”

“Sigyn, I told them to ask it of you.” Sigyn snapped to look at Frigga, standing just inside the door. She motioned with her hands once, a simple flick of her hand. The entire collection of people left without a second word, ducking their heads as they bowed around Frigga. 

“Frigga, Loki is-”

“Managing things on his own. As a king should. In his stay, you need to keep an eye on Asgard and keep everything under control. As his queen, it is your duty to keep up the image of a perfect Asgard. Even if the king is missing.” Frigga spoke, stepping forward. Sigyn felt her shoulders trembling, her hands moving to lay in her lap. Frigga walked across the floor, making the distance seem small as she crossed. Sigyn was unable to do more than inhale sharply, her hands flying to her mouth to cover the sob that threatened to escape. 

“He said he would come back.” Sigyn stated through gritted teeth. 

“He will.”

“You ask me to stay here, and act as if everything is fine? I can not go out to help him?” 

It was right there, that Sigyn saw something. Something she shouldn’t have. There was a glimmer in Frigga’s eyes. Like a speckle of gold that shouldn’t have been there. Sigyn had not seen it before. Everytime Frigga was near, her eyes never looked directly into Sigyn’s. But now, she saw it. 

They were the wrong color. 

“My dear-” Sigyn did not sit still long enough to hear it. Her right hand shot out, taking up the throat of the person before her. Sharp nails dug into fake Frigga’s neck, drawing blood as she tightened her hold. “Sigyn-”

“You do not get to call me by my first name, thief. How many other faces have you stolen? Are you the same false goddess that haunts my dreams?” Sigyn growled, yanking her hand down. Standing up, she bent the person backwards onto their heels, pressing harder into her throat. Her left hand flicked out, the magic hitting her veins harder. Metal and gold in the floor rushed up, chaining the woman down to the floor. 

“Sigyn, it is-”

“You think me so foolish? That I would not notice my mother-in-law’s eyes? You should know better than to use such an illusion with me.” Sigyn watched chains and bars hold the false Frigga down. “If you will not drop the illusion, I will force you to.”

False Frigga’s eyes went wide, watching Sigyn let go of her throat, drawing a symbol upon her other palm with the blood stained nails. “What kind of black magic-”

“What I taught myself in the dark corners of the library are the least of your concerns, face stealer. Reveal yourself, or risk your mind.”

“Your magic is not-”

“You have given me no choice.” Sigyn smacked her palm against the skull of the face of the false Frigga.

“STOP!” She pulled back her palm, watching the blood symbol drip down her forehead. Soon, Frigga’s face began to melt away. A woman with long blond hair, sharp green eyes formed before her. “I give.”

“Who are you.” Sigyn snapped her fingers, watching the transformed metal tighten around the woman’s wrist and arms. 

“The actual queen of Asgard, soon to be.” She spat, actually spitting upon Sigyn’s feet. Sigyn snapped a hand out, taking up the woman by the chin. Forcing her to look up into Sigyn’s face. 

“We shall see about that, now won’t we?” Sigyn cocked a brow. “What have you done with Loki?”

“Oh the false king? I was not the reason for his delay coming home… but I will be the reason for his crown-”

“Alright, I have heard enough out of you. GUARDS!” Sigyn whipped around on her heel. The woman hissed and huffed as men in armor burst into the room. They smacked a muzzle on her mouth, chaining her hands. Sigyn sat upon the throne, flicking her hands to release her of the floor beneath her. Perched upon the throne, Sigyn let her chin rest on her palm, watching the woman thrash in guard’s hands, hands tied and gloved. 

Sigyn had no name for this enemy, but she would talk soon enough. If she was the fake Freyja, then that would explain her trying to pit Sigyn against Loki. But why go through all the trouble? Why the illusion and dream manipulation? How would she know things happening in the future? Or was she merely spitting lies to make Sigyn forget to see what was before her. An illusion.

And if she was not the reason for Loki’s disappearance, and inability to return, then who was? Why could Heimdall not see them?

Sigyn needed to go to earth, but she could not leave Asgard. Sigyn needed to help Loki, but she could not leave while the face stealing witch was in a cell below. She refused to give her a chance. 

“Please… be safe… Loki.” Sigyn whispered into the air around her, sinking back into the throne. Then her back snapped into attention. The real Frigga! Bolting from the throne, Sigyn flew across the floor, down across the hall. Out of doors and around the bend of the castle. She bolted into Odin’s chambers and found just Odin. Deep in his slumber. Frigga was not by his side. 

“GUARDS!” Sigyn screamed, whipping around. “THE QUEEN! SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN!”

Men in golden armor surrounded her as she looked back into the room frantically. The face stealer. To take the throne, she would have to kill off every single person of royal blood. “Two stay inside his chamber, two outside of it, No one comes in. Not even me, not Loki, not Frigga. The rest of you, search this castle, the whole city. Find Frigga…”

Sigyn watched men shuffle before her. She never felt so helpless and stupid in her whole life. It was a whole new level of rage that pulsed through her. There would be no sleep tonight. If they did not find her, then she would have to visit their newest guest in her cell. The face stealer would not enjoy it. Sigyn was not the queen to mess with. Asgard and all of its people were her responsibility.

Loki… please come home… soon. Sigyn snatched up her skirts, marching down the hall towards the library. She needed more information.


	30. Burried in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for the late delay. I wrote and rewrote this chapter four times before I liked where it was going. Dun dun dun!!!!

Chapter Twenty-nine:

“How is it, that you always… ALWAYS… find the largest amount of trouble, and then proceed to barrell yourself right into it?” Loki hissed, looking at Thor tied equally as tight against the opposite tree. Hands tied to their lower backs, legs painfully shoved under them and then weighted down with large stones, all while being painfully tied to massive tree-trunks. Sif swung from a log over their heads, clearly just as agitated. However, it was lucky for her. She was merely tied to the log flat and left to roll with it all while it swung. Loki felt sea sick just watching her. Sif took it with mild irritation, her face calm and eyes narrowed in a glare. Pity for the fool who first greeted her once those ropes were released. 

It started on earth. All of this started on earth. Perhaps they were still there? Or maybe not. Loki could not tell. As the trees were massive and red with bright green leaves, but they did not seem too unlike human forests. They were in a small clearing in a forest, hog tied and left to fend for themselves while their captors disappeared into the woods. The only warmth on their skin a camp fire… a good yard or so away. 

“I would not say that I-”

Thor’s words fell to the wayside as both Loki and Sif shot him a sharp look. 

“Might be a slight chance, that I find myself in trouble often.” Thor chuckled sheepishly, looking to the ground. They sat like this for quite some time. Hours, maybe? Loki lost track of time after his ankles and legs went numb. Thor tried to split the rope, nothing. Tried thrashing in it’s hold, nothing. Tossed himself left and right, nothing. Their captors were professional at this. They took no short cuts. 

“It was a simple mission.” Sif sighed, rolling her eyes as she rolled once more. Reminding Loki of a hog over a spit, rolled to crisp up skin by an open flame. Except Sif were merely being spun and swung, for no other necessity, than for the laughter of their captors. 

“Mission?” Thor furrowed his brows.

“Bringing you home. I intended to be home… how long has it been?” Loki huffed, looking up to Sif. She rounded the log for the eight hundredth time. 

“Approximately a week, my king.” Sif groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head hang as she swung forth before them. 

“Sigyn will have my head.” Loki sighed, leaning his head back with his eyes closed too. 

“It is not your fault, brother. It’s mine. I should have never asked this of you.” Thor spoke, bringing Loki to look up at him. Thor’s face was twisted up in concern as he looked towards their only source of light. 

“You’re right.” Loki stated, catching Thor’s shock written all over his face. “It is your fault, but I always seem to be getting you out of these messes.”

“As I recall, I have saved you a few times, Brother.” Thor retorted, tossing a wink at Loki. Loki rolled his eyes, looking towards the fire. There was little they could do. Should Loki call for Heimdall, the captors would run forward into the light. That’s what they wanted. To follow them to Asgard. Heimdall could take most of them, but there was a small army. 

A small army lead by Alva. 

“How is Sigyn?” Thor asked. 

“I… wouldn’t know…” Loki whispered, his shoulders slouching as much as they could.

“You jest, she is your bethrothed-”

“Fiance, Thor.” Sif’s words cut into the air. Loki caught Thor’s wide eyed, open mouth stare upon him before looking away.

“Your Fiance?” Thor blurted out, “Brother! Why would you not tell me?”

“Would it have stopped you?” Loki cocked a brow.

“It might have. Had I known….”

“You would never have stopped. Had you known, you may have rushed into the battle faster.” With a sigh, Loki hung his head back again. It happened all too fast. Thor sat among his friend, laughing and eating. Loki and Sif knocked upon the glass door. Thor’s face lit up with excitement, rushing to see them. He hugged them both, welcomed them in. A miss Jane Foster greeted them, but was hesitant to say much. 

Especially when Loki confessed Thor was needed home. That there were multiple attempts of the Jotun trying to infiltrate Asgard. Thor agreed the second Loki said father was in an Odin’s sleep, leaving their army without a commander. Loki being king was mentioned, but the look in Thor’s eyes only made him drop the comment fast. Despite his confidence and pride, seeing his brother hurt in that way still stung. Especially as Thor did not know that most of this was… Loki’s doing. 

Then they were about to leave, and an assassin burst into the house. One of the same men that attacked Sif and the others in the forest. Except, this time, no fake pieces of armor. The assassin escaped only after Sif suggested he might return to Alva. Thor couldn’t resist.

If he knew everything, like Loki knew of Alva and her madness, he would rush even faster. He wouldn’t have wished his midgardian friends goodbye and hugged them tightly. He would have chased after the assassin with a warriors fury and a fire under his cape. Yet, they did not have the hammer. Thor was not thor… because we was still unworthy…

Which was the worst wound of all. Thor still did not earn his worth yet. 

“How is it that you do not know… how she is?”

“She and I … have been distant… as of late.” Loki confessed, unable to lie this one time. He could have said anything else. But lying here, it filled his mouth with disgusting flavors. 

“She was attacked, in Vanaheim. Loki brought her home in his arms. She was rushed to your mother’s arms for healing…” Sif interjected. Loki shot her a look that she missed as she was still rolling and swinging slowly. Thor brought Loki’s attention to him. Worry carved into his chiseled features. 

“You couldn’t protect her, and that is why you avoid her.” Thor pointed out. Loki swallowed hard as Thor sighed, shaking his head. “Brother, you can lie to yourself, but I see through you.”

“A true king should be able to protect everyone!” Loki scoffed.

“A good king knows his limits.” Thor quoted, looking at Loki with a saddened glance. Loki groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Quoting father, clever.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“And mother.” Thor teased with a wide grin. 

“Could you be any more smug for the man who got himself caught in a cheap trap?” Loki shot back with a dark look. 

“Says the man who is just as caught in a so called… cheap trap.” Thor wiggled his brows. “Admit it brother, you miss this.”

“I miss being stationary, could we please! Stop! This!” Sif’s complaints brought both of them to look up at her. 

“We can’t call Heimdall.” Thor huffed, looking around for the umptenth time.

“Go on! Call for your bifrost.” All three of them went rigid as Alva came into the clearing. Stepping up between them, Loki was confronted with exactly how mad Alva became. Hair unbrushed, it was matted and frizzy, wrapped up in a bent and mangled crown. It wasn’t till he saw the tuffs of silver and white hair held on by patches of blood crusted skin, stuffed in it, Loki saw her entirely. 

“You dug up your king.” Loki scowled. 

“His crown has fallen to me, yes.” Alva laughed, her body bending oddly backwards as she did so. Alva was thin. Unlike her shape at the meeting in the war room. Her eyes were deep inset, as if she had never slept. There was a sallow color to her skin, purple bruises splotted over whatever skin he could see. 

“You took the crown from his corpse!” Sif snapped. 

“I’ve already explained this, you chambermaid.” Alva let a groan. 

“Loki… Do you see her eyes.” 

Thor’s words brought Loki to look her directly in the eye. Alva’s once crystal blue eyes, were black iris’s with cracks of red. Someone poisoned her with magic, the kind… that would slowly destroy her…


	31. The Witch in the dungeon

Chapter Thirty:

“Where is Frigga?” Sigyn stated point blank, standing over the face stealing witch. Guards hung outside the cell and watched. First she stood outside the cell, but when the witch refused to look at her, Sigyn became livid. There was no time to be smooth and gentle, or even sympathetic. Sigyn needed answers. So she stepped into the cell and told the others to ensure the witch did not leave. Just a question turned into Sigyn grasping the bed and transforming it’s frame into a large snake. A snake that now coiled and restricted the woman tighter and tighter. She may pop before she ever answers. “Who are you?”

“I refuse.” she wheezed, her back arched painfully. The wooden snake pulled harder and harder, red began to run into the Witches’ eyes.

“TELL ME!” Sigyn screeched. Sigyn jumped in her own skin at her rage. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering it as she stepped back. The force behind her voice was foreign. This anger was beyond what she’d felt before. Her hands trembled. Eyes snapped to the guards who stood just outside the gate. They were unfazed. The snake released, coiling up behind the witch. It loomed over her form. The witch cough and sputtered, her palms on the ground. 

“It’s fun, isn’t it?” She laughed, her blond hair swaying over her face. 

“This brings me no joy.” Sigyn hissed, stepping up. She kept just far away, that if the witch lunged or reached out, she could not touch her. Sigyn crossed her arms, hiding the shake in her hands under the long, thick cloth of her sleeves. Everyday she came down into this dungeon and asked this witch. Every day Frigga was lost to Asgard. Everyday was another day Loki was gone and she was left here. Alone and angry. 

“Doesn’t it? Torture-”

“Who are you?” Sigyn interrupted.

“You know, it’s rude-”

“WHO. ARE. YOU!” Sigyn bent down, catching the witches’ eyes as she jerked her head up. Those eyes, acid yellow in the light, glared at her. “I will not play these games.”

“Games are the only way you’ll win.” The witch spat. Sigyn scowled. 

“Who are you?”

“Now, now-”

“Who are you?” Sigyn repeated over and over, cutting her off everytime her sentence started without a name. The witches’ face slowly twisted, frustration crawling all over her face. Back and forth, they went, the witch growing more tense as the seconds went on. All up until the point Sigyn said the same three words maybe the thirtieth time. The witch lunged up and across the room. Sigyn jumped to the right, swinging her arm across her body. Bed frame snake snatched up the witch and coiled around her. They both sank to the floor with a massive thud. 

“Her name is Amora.”

Sigyn’s heart jumped painfully. Her eyes shot to the cell walls in surprize. There was horror, written all over the witch, Amora’s face. “Odin…”

“Hello, my dear. I see you are doing well.” Odin spoke, a soft smirk upon his lips. 

“I am afraid, i’m a terrible interrogator.” Sigyn stepped out to the wall of the cell. Passing through it’s glittering, golden magic, she left Amora tied up in the wooden snake. Curtseying low, she looked over Odin. He looked so alive. As if he weren’t asleep in his bed for the last month or more. 

“I do not know about that. You did not give into her demands, and she has given away more than you think… She is blinded by her rage, and need to win, she gave it away.” Odin offered out an arm. Sigyn took it, stepping down and onto the path. “Would you please?”

Odin motioned towards the wooden snake. Sigyn let out a slow breath of air, waving her hand before her. The frame unwound, slowly straightening. Until Amora was trapped under her own bed frame. A hard scowl was painted on her lips. “What did she give away?” Sigyn cocked a brow.

“She does not have my beloved.” Odin let out a small laugh. “She does not know where Frigga has gone.”

“Then where is she? I’ve had the guards tear this castle apart looking for her.” Sigyn let out a sigh, allowing Odin to lead them away. The sounds of rage filled screams followed behind them. They began to muffle and quiet down as they walked through the dungeon like prison. Odin motioned with his hand and the two guards moved ahead to let them up and out. 

“Did Loki ever tell you that his mother taught him magic?” Odin stated, turning to look at Sigyn.

“I believe it was discussed, yes.” Sigyn furrowed her brows. 

“Loki knows many places in this kingdom to hide in the shadows. Many ways to leave and enter Asgard that I did not know were possible. Who do you think showed him that?” Odin chuckled, patting Sigyn’s hand upon his arm gently. 

“So where is Frigga?” Sigyn asked, swiveling a bit to look him in the face. 

“I believe she is seeking out a way to retrieve our King. She saw Amora’s moves and struck first.” Sigyn couldn’t help but smile. Our King. Odin recognized Loki as the king. He spoke of him like he were temporary. Sigyn bit down on her lips, trying to hide the smile. Out of everything these last few days, this was glad news. 

“So we should just wait, and allow her to return then, is what you’re telling me.” Sigyn let out a small laugh. “I am fairly impatient when I am worried.”

Odin squeezed her hand, leading them up through the dungeon. Sigyn took a moment to look over Odin. Now finally up and close, she realized all that glamor and glitter and pedestal she put him on was dismantled. He was just another man, here next to her, he was just another king. Gods or not, he was fleshy and susceptible to emotions and pain as everyone else. There was worry in his face, as he looked around. As if he were awaiting his beloved to walk down the hall and greet him. Just a man, waiting for his wife to return home. A husband in love. 

“So Loki is to stay King?” Sigyn mustered up enough nerve to speak it out loud. Odin turned to smile at her. 

“Of course. I had intended to turn the throne over to one of my sons. I thought it would be Thor… but Loki wears the crown. It is still his throne.” Odin spoke, motioning for them to walk towards the library. Sigyn gave a small sigh of relief at the direction. How she missed spending afternoons among the books. There was still so much to read. She wished Loki would come home so they could sit together. Her shoulder pressed against his, the scent of his soap and lotions filling her nose as she dug into another book. 

“How… did you know her name?” Sigyn brightened upon seeing the massive golden archway. The bookcases gave her new hope. With Odin awake, no matter how he awoke, it would make it easier on her. She could take the brunt of the throne work but doing it alone was draining. With Odin, she was able to ask questions, ask for advice. She was not Queen, not truly, and did not want to ask the advice of the council. But her soon to be father-in-law… him she could ask. 

“Frigga taught those who were gifted in magic. If a teacher recognized a magic pupil, they would send them to my love to test their magic. She taught a few bright, gifted individuals. When Loki arrived, however, she took on less apprentices. Her choosing process grew more intense and turned away many who could never keep up with Loki. One of those pupils was Amora. She was Frigga’s last apprentice before Loki arrived. Then Frigga realized far too late that Amora’s heart was full of greed and rage.” Odin explained, letting go of Sigyn’s arm. She deposited herself onto one of the many plush couches, settling her skirt about her. Odin lingered for a moment before he settled into a plush chair. “Her magic was good, but not great. She demanded more lessons and more attention. Frigga cut her off when she realized her greed and rage were holding her back from truly great magic. She hoped it would make Amora realize her mistakes… Frigga had every intention of taking her back when she was ready. It seems from that day, she intended to destroy this family and take some prize she believed she was owed.”

Sigyn sank further into the couch. Hands folded in her lap, eyes falling to the design of the cushions. Her heart was conflicted. Knowing her made this harder on Sigyn. Amora had the chance. She had the chance to be great and practice magic. Sigyn never had that chance. Her teachers were books in languages she was not fluent in as a child. Sigyn wished she had an ounce of what Amora had, what Loki had. A teacher who invited magic. Instead she had a father who refused to give her much time of day and a mother whose emotional turmoil brought her to resent her daughter. 

“My queen-... Odin…”

Sigyn jerked to life, looking up. In the doorway Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun stood with two guards. They bent to a knee and bowed heads. Sigyn sighed, standing up to greet them. They stood up, keeping at a small distance. Their eyes bounced between the two. “Boys, he’s awake, not a ghost. What do you need?”

“Ah, well, My … My Queen… There… there are frost giants… here…”

“WHAT!” Sigyn barked, “How did they get in? Why are you-”

“My queen, there is only two of them, and… they’re asking for sanctuary.” Volstagg interrupted. Sigyn’s eyebrows shot up. She slowly looked to Odin. he looked just as surprised. 

“Jotun… Frost giants?” Sigyn asked.

“Yes, my queen.” Hogun answered.

“And they want sanctuary?” Odin added, swiveling up onto his feet. 

“Yes, all father.” Hogun replied to Odin as well. 

“Well… My days are never boring,” Sigyn grumbled, her hands going to her temples. Odin chuckled, walking up to her and patting her on the shoulder.

“As Queen, they always will be. My dear, best prepare yourself.” Odin smiled, rubbing her shoulder slightly before he turned to the men. “Where are they?”

“They are at the Bi-frost, Heimdall watches over them.” Hogun bowed.

“Prepare our horses.” Odin followed after Hogun, Volstagg, and the guard, marching from the room. Sigyn reached out and took up the elbow of Fandral. He turned to look at her, his face fallen in worry. 

“Have you any word on our king?” Sigyn whispered. 

“None yet, my Queen… but if Lady Sif and our King went to retrieve Thor, then I know they shall return victorious.” Fandral spoke, bowing his head.

“Your hope is inspiring, Fandral, thank you.” Sigyn stated, squaring up her shoulders. She had frost giants to see… When she imagined she would be queen, she never imagined this was how it would happen. She never imagined this would ever be her life. Frost giants and face stealers, missing kings and magic battles in dungeons.


	32. Worthy of the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to give a forewarning, that there will probably only be 4 more chapters.... I know where I want to end it and wrap it up with a big bow! But I don't want to change the chapter count, just in case I need more or less. Be prepared, dun dun dun!

Chapter thirty-one:

“Shall we, up the stakes, then?” Alva cackled, twisting the blade’s hilt. Thor let out a groan of pain, his head hung. Loki could see his brother’s hair dripping with sweat and stuck to his face. It had been days, Alva slowly trying to torture it out all of them. She set Sif’s log on fire, only to release Sif. Sif fought through burns and wounds, only to be tied to a rock face down, another larger rock placed over her. Alva buried needle like daggers in Loki’s hands, twisting them. She was growing desperate. Loki was growing weak. As the days passed, he lost consciousness often. It was looking grim. 

He would not let them in. If he died here, he died a king’s death. Defending his home. With the armies of Asgard at home to guard it, Sigyn and Frigga to run the kingdom, they could prosper. The Jotun would give up or grow foolish. 

But Loki wanted to see Sigyn one last time. Just one last time. He had to live. A whisper hit his ears, bringing his eyes to look up. There, in the trees, a familiar flash of gold. It was distant, fuzzy in his barely conscious eyes. Until he felt a warm breath on his ear again. Words filled his mind, words that weren’t his. A familiar voice. A loving voice. One he would know even in death. A smile fell on his lips as the plan formed in his mind. 

“FINE! I YIELD!” Loki barked, gasping for air after using the effort. Alva whipped around, her lips thin as they worked up into an evil smirk.

“I knew it! I knew you would give in.” She gloated. 

He needed to see her again. Loki swallowed over the dry mouth he had, his tongue a collection of sand. Fading quickly, his energy was low. Rescue was here… “OPEN IT!”

Lights flooded the area. Bright colors shown over them all, exploding in the air as the light bore down into them. As expected, a flood of scoundrels came flying out of the trees. They filled the area and gathered around Loki. The roar of the Bifrost filled the air. 

Only for it to suddenly stop and the whole clearing was left in silence. Alva stood in shock and disbelief, looking around. The assassin’s spun around, looking at the area. Not even birds chirped as the sun began to rise. 

“You didn’t… think i would… actually...” Loki cocked a brow, letting his head hang to the left. He gasped for more air, his lungs begging to move again. For rest. For healing. 

“You think your tricks are funny? Do you-”

A dagger flew through the air. The whistle it made lifted Loki’s spirits as it struck through the chains and ropes that tied him. They went slack. Not that he was able to move at the moment, but hope flooded him. Daggers flew through the trees, releasing Loki and Thor. even Sif. A golden light growing brighter on the treeline. 

“I believe… I’m… hysterical.” Loki laughed breathlessly. He fell to the side, unable to stand straight up. Frigga walked from the trees, multiple Frigga’s walked from the trees, all armed with short swords. 

“Hello, Alva.” A clone spoke, burying her short sword deep in the belly of a scoundrel. “It has truly been too long since we’ve had a chat.”

“I refuse to talk to you.”

“Well, you are, so your refusal is noted but not threatening.” Frigga grinned, sauntering closer. Clones flung through the air, empaling and burying scoundrels to the ground left and right. “Thor… be a dear, and get up.”

“As you wish.” Thor growled, breaking up onto his legs. Loki struggled to stand, his body ready to collapse. He would not give in yet. In seconds, the forest erupted in battle. Thor tossed men around, breaking them into pieces of who they once were. Rage fueled him as he moved bodies to free Sif. Loki rounded trees, entrapping more of the men. Alva spun around and around to see her army slowly fall apart. Until it was only a few. 

Alva and three men who surrounded her. Frigga cut off her clones, the impersonators going up in golden light.“Alva, we should really talk.”

“I would rather die.”

“If you let her poison your mind much longer, you will.” Loki blurted out, hands on his sides as the wounds on his body became too much. 

“Amora has only expanded my mind! Showed me the reason for my rage!” Alva growled, tossing her arms. “And I won’t you imbeciles take it from me.”

“What is that reason for rage?” Frigga asked. “Your people are safe now, they are healing, they are working together. They could have used you! They needed you and you refused!”

“You all! You all my traitorous-”

“You dare!” Loki hissed, stepping forward. The men were but thin parchment under his daggers as he stepped up towards her. “My Sigyn is a goddess you never deserved to live among.” 

“Loki.” Thor warned. 

“My daughter is a traitor and a slut-” Loki felt the anger mixing with his exhaustion. His body reacted of it’s own. He lunged forward, ready to bury it in her stomach. It would fix everything. If Alva was not around to taint the heart of his beloved, then things would be better. No more attacks on her life. 

Except, Loki was stopped, held back by Thor. Thor held his wrist firm but affectionately, pushing Loki back from his aggression. Thor put himself between Alva and Loki, a soft look on his face as he considered Loki’s rage. “A good king knows mercy-”

Loki’s face fell as a blade ran through Thor, right between his ribs. Loki stumbled back as Thor collapsed to the ground, blade protruding his body. Horror fell over him as he rushed to remove the object from Thor’s body. “Thor… Brother!”

“SIF!” Frigga barked. Alva was tackled to the ground, hog tied. Loki cradled Thor in his arms, pulling him close. He felt the presence of Frigga behind him as Loki looked over his brother.

“Thor… you fool…” Loki huffed, pushing long strands of damp blond hair from his brother’s face. “You always … ALWAYS… put yourself… in the most trouble.”

“We will heal the magic from your body… then you will pay for his death. A life you were not worthy enough to take.” Loki looked up from his brother to the queen thrashing in the dirt and rock. She snarled and hissed, pushing as best she could with a crooked, broken body. The red of her eyes bled into her skin, showing off red cracks along her skin. “HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!”

Lights exploded through the forest. But it was silent, as Loki held onto his brother. Thor was heavier than he last felt. He felt the tears in his eyes held back by the silent rage as they felt through the light and the rainbow. Space surrounded them as Loki pulled Thor closer. 

“Loki…”

Everything stopped as Loki and Thor came crashing to the Bifrost floor. Warm, golden metal warmed his body as he was exposed to Thor… and his eyes were open.

“THOR!” Loki barked, jumping up from the floor. He regretted it immediately, as everything in his body screamed in pain. But after he gained his footing, his body already beginning to heal, he was steady enough. He saw Thor, smiling and sitting up off the floor. He was alive! “You idiot!”

“Is that how you greet your brother back from the dead?” Thor laughed. Loki would have shook him, if it weren’t for Mjolnir crashing through the air and into Thor’s hands. Hope and relief filled Loki from head to toe as he saw his brother stand up… back in his armor.

“It is when my brother is a fool… a worthy… fool.” Loki grinned, storming up to Thor. Thor threw his hands around Loki, pulling him in. Loki accepted the pain, knowing it was worthy it to see Thor well. Not dead and well. Loki smiled, laughing as Thor pulled back, cracking his joints and necks. “Death can cramp up your neck.”

“And I have a splitting headache.” Thor retorted with a belted laugh, looking around. “Odin’s beard… it is nice to be home.”

“And welcome home… Thor… my son. There is much you’ve missed.”

Both men turned to the entrance. Heimdall bowed as he excused himself from the room. Odin stood there in the doorway, Sigyn on his arm. Loki let out a sigh of relief as she instantly dropped Odin’s arm and flew across the bifrost. She tossed herself into his arms. Loki grunted with the force, his wounds screamed. But she was in his arms. 

She smelt clean. She smelt like their garden and bath oils. Her hands grabbed at him, holding him desperately. “I’m here… I’m here.”

“Do not Ever do that to me again,” She pulled back just enough to see his face. “My king.”

“I would never dream of it.” Loki pressed his forehead to hers. “My queen.”

Only, Sigyn jerked back and gasped. “YOU’RE BLEEDING!”

“Yes! We fought valiant- whoa, Loki…” Whatever it was that Thor intended to say was lost on Loki. As he collapsed there on the floor of the bifrost.


	33. In the morning sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. I honestly was stuck on this chapter and kind of let it go to the back burner cause I didn't know what I wanted to do. But thanks to APHRODITEs MUSE's comment, my brain went "WAIT A MINUTE! WE FORGOT THIS!" and when i opened the word doc, I found inspiration instantly for what I wanted. Thank you! and also, BOOM! New chapter.
> 
> Warnings: Sex happened this chapter, just... yeah, ya warned.

Sigyn lingered over him in the bed, looking over his face. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Granted, she would love to see him awake, looking back at her. What she would love most is him to wake up and pull her into his arms. Instead, she settled for brushing his hair from his face. He was healed, and Frigga said he would likely wake soon. His wounds were extreme, but as Asgardians have a high tolerance for stabbing, he would be fine in a few days time.

Which caused her some amount of stress. Their wedding was less than a week away. She refused to change the date, telling herself he would return home in time. If she kept the date set, he would be forced to come home in time to do so. Now that he was home, and getting much needed rest, their wedding loomed over her head. She would be queen, truly queen. 

It was just anxiety, but it sat underneath her skin. Reminding her constantly of how it was that she got to this position. 

“My queen?”

Sigyn turned to Idus, who lingered just out side of the bed chambers. Idus, the mother frost giant who came to Asgard seeking asylum. Her and her half-asgardian child. Idus was a sorceress and changed her face on Vanaheim. A trick Laufey tried to play out when Sigyn first came to Asgard. Idus’ job was to seduce an asgardian soldier and then follow him home. Until she fell in love with him. 

Hailmir died protecting Idus’ from her king, her and their unborn child. After spending time in a jotunheim prison, another frost giant took pity on her and released her. Said for her to go be with her kind. 

Which is exactly why they showed up on Asgard’s borders, asking for help. It seemed, Loki was not only a king to his people, but to those unfortunate souls of Jotunheim who didn’t feel as Laufey did. 

“Idus, how is Magis?” Sigyn smiled, turning from Loki. She stood up, folding her hands before her. 

“Well, he sleeps long in the mornings. I came to see how our king was doing. As Sulra has given me the afternoon off. She said you would be here all day, and therefore would call should you need us.”

Odin’s deal, for them to earn their safety in Asgard was to work as Sigyn’s handmaiden. If Heimdall did not see Idus for who she was, she would have been cast into the dungeon’s. Yet, she was a kind, soft spoken, broken hearted woman. In her true form, she was over seven feet tall, blue, and red eyes with ice-cycles for hair, but in her disguise she was… simple and elegant. Soft face, golden eyes, short nose, she looked like any other Asgardian. 

“He is fine, thank you for your concern Idus.” Sigyn spoke, “You should go to your room, and rest up. There will not be many of these days the closer to the wedding we get.” 

“As you wish, my queen, thank you.” Idus bowed, a warm smile on her lips. She disappeared out of the chambers. Sigyn walked towards Loki’s bedroom doors and shut them slowly. Idus fell into her life and accomodated quickly. As if she was meant to be here. Maybe in her heart, she always wanted this. A good life, a simple one, where the king wanted peace and her only mission was to care for her child. Or maybe she realized she wanted this, after loving Hailmir. His portrait hung in the library with all other knights of Asgard who fell in glorious battle. Idus spent many days under it, reading to Magis.

Sigyn spent many days thinking about her own children. How lucky she was to have Idus now… because Sigyn was not a frost giant, but Loki was. Bearing his child would involve enduring a mixed breed much like Idus’ had. Bearing all of his children would involve much trouble, but she… was excited for it. Excited for life with him, all the twists and turns. 

“My queen, why do you linger there?” 

Sigyn whirled with a gasp, finding Loki sat up on his elbows. He smiled at her. Sigyn nearly cried with happiness as she flung herself across the room. She dove onto the bed, burrowing herself into his welcoming arms. He pulled her in close, enveloping her in the sheets around him. The scent of sleep and healing herbs clung to his skin, mixing with his usual scent of magic and books. 

“I refused to leave your side, should you awake. I wanted my face to be the first one you saw.”

“Why is that?” Loki laughed, pressing small kisses to her hair. “Afraid I would forget how beautiful it is?”

Sigyn grinned, pulling back. He refused to let her speak, taking hold of her lips with his. His kiss pulled her in. A hand burrowed in her hair, the other cozy up against her lower back. He stole kisses and her air as he kissed her over and over. Without batting an eye, he twisted the two of them. Perched over her, his knees between hers, hands on the other sides of her shoulders, he lingered over her. 

“I wanted to make sure you felt bad for leaving me to my own devices for so long.” She teased, swatting his shoulder. Loki laughed, his nose nuzzling against hers. He stole kiss after kiss, trailing them off her mouth to her throat. Sigyn’s hands grabbed at his tunic. His stomach lowered, pressing himself against her softly. 

And she felt what was presently on his mind.

“Are you intending to make it up to me?” her voice cracked in the middle as his teeth found the crook of her neck. He stayed silent, humming against her skin as he kissed and nipped down her throat to her collar. Sigyn’s lungs clenched down hard, making her gasp for air as tingles lit up her skin. Loki’s hands snatched up her own and brought them over her head. Like snakes slithering over the pillows, strips of silk tied her hands up above her head. “What… are you playing?”

“To ensure, this time, when I make love to you, that I can not hurt you.” Loki smirked, running a free hand down the front of her dress. She watched in amazement as his magic erased the fabric all together. It appeared upon the end of the bed, like it were tossed there in mad passion. “I thought it over, for a long time. Tied to that tree, I thought about how much pain I caused you and how to keep it from happening again… so until I can control myself, I will… just control your wandering hands.”

Sigyn huffed. “So I am not allowed to touch you? Is that it?”

Loki chuckled, moving up her body, capturing her lips. His kiss made her back arch. Her bare nipples brushed against his skin. A shiver ran down her spine, making her toes curl. Loki tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. “For now, yes.”

“King’s egos.” Sigyn rolled her eyes. Only to receive a pinch to her already hard nipples. Sigyn gasped, her right leg kicked in surprize. 

“Queen’s attitudes.” Loki retorted in her ear, kissing down her neck. “Will you let me make it up to you? Or do you want to berate me instead?”

“No, I quite enjoy this more. But, it wouldn’t be love making if I don’t poke fun at my beloved. With our wedding soon, you better get used to my berating you… while straddling your lap late into the night.” His face moved, to linger above her. His eyes considered her, looking over every inch of her face. “Did… did I say-”

“Our wedding night? We… it’s… No, no… this is me, apologizing… you can tease me for that later as well. Or should I put silk in your mouth too?”

“Baby steps, King.” Sigyn laughed, tugging on her restraints, “Total domination later.”

He growled in a faux dominance, attacking her neck with ferocious kisses. Sigyn let out a squeal of happiness as he ground himself down against her, his hands running up and down her sides. His kisses trailed down her neck, across her collar and down to her breasts. All witty banter fell off to the side as he covered her breasts in kisses and bites, enough to steal her breath. Sigyn arched her back toward him again as he took up her nipples. Grinding down against her again, he teased her endlessly. A whine fell from her lips as she rutted back against him. A groan came from within him, as she felt himself still. 

Fear filled her sharply. Had she already ruined it? Did moving at all make it hard on him? Until she realized, he stopped moving so he could free himself of his open tunic and loose britches. He was bare above her, coating her with kisses. 

“Does my queen mind, if I bury myself in her now?” He murmured against her skin. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sigyn moaned as he shifted up. His tip pressed against her, barely pushing in. Slowly, as if testing himself, he pressed inside. He hovered over her, kissing her hard against the mouth. When he was finally in her, his hands moved to cup her face. He kissed her again and again, his hips moving slow as snow that fell from the sky. There was worry etched on his face as he pulled back. “My love, please, you’re tormenting me.”

Loki’s mouth curled into a smirk as he slammed up against her. Sigyn tossed her head back, her hips rocked back against his. He wanted this, but he was afraid of harming her. Being so close, so intimate, and vulnerable. Then his hands found hers, entangling their fingers together. The silk disappeared from her wrists as he sped up his thrusts. 

When she imagined him awaking this morning, she did not think for an instant it would end up like this. She thought they’d kiss, that they’d hold each other, and then she would unleash all her pent up emotions on him. This blew all her expectations into the air. Crying out his name in the morning light, blissful feelings filling her to the brim. Loki was a generous lover, and ensured that she completed her own orgasm before his own. His hips shuttering against hers, his mouth taking over hers. Hard, teeth clashing as he trembled. Sigyn watched him toss himself beside her and pull her into his arms. The glistening of love and sex in a mixture of sweat and happiness that made his skin glow. 

“You could have just said sorry.” Sigyn teased, nuzzling his face. 

“Sorry would not grant me the same pleasure.” Loki breathed heavy, placing a sloppy kiss to her forehead. “If I said sorry, you wouldn’t have made that face, below me, legs wrapped around me. Sorry doesn’t make you cry out my name… but if it’s all the same, I am VERY sorry.”

Sigyn let out a laugh, slapping him hard on the arm. “Loki.” She warned. 

“Ow.” He teased, pulling her in close. Nuzzling his face into her messy hair, he sighed contently. She could feel his heartbeat against her ear, and it sounded happy. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Lingering there, in his arms, it was perfection.

Of course, perfect never lasted long. For as they lay there, enjoying the peace and quiet, a sharp alarm went off over the walls of Asgard. Both of their eyes went wide and they flung themselves from the bed. That alarm only went off for one thing. 

“A prisoner has escaped!” Loki barked, waving for his pants to return to his hips. Sigyn’s heart sank as she felt her clothing return to her own skin. 

“And I have a pretty good idea, who it was.” She growled. “Loki, I will explain on the way to the throne room.”


	34. Among the garden flowers

“My king, there have been no signs of her since her escape.” The Asgardian bowed just inside the war room. Sigyn sat in a plush chair at the long table, hands folded before her. Loki was the one pacing the room. Amora escaped like an oiled snake in the hands of a slow farmer. Somehow slipping through the defenses of her cage. She cracked the magic somehow and bolted, running faster than ever. It had been four days since her escape. However, Alva was chained in an iron seat in the deepest part of the dungeon, watched over by four knights and one sorcerer who worked tirelessly to free her mind. Amora’s madness curse grew worse on her mind every day. Sigyn flat out refused to see her mother. Loki found her crying in front of her vanity just the other day. … but not in a heart broken way. In anger. The kind of tears his beloved cried when she was infuriated but unable to fix it. 

Angry that her mother still, deep down, felt disgust towards her. Livid that her mother screamed out for the fall of her only child. It boiled within her as she read over reports, poured over information. 

Amora’s curse may have enhanced Alva’s madness, but it was not the cause of it. Alva’s emotions were only broadened with the magic. Which became maddening to Sigyn, as she had no idea why her mother would detest her so much. 

Thankfully, Sigyn fueled all that emotion into wedding preparations. Even if he couldn’t say it outloud, Loki was excited. It was his wedding, with Sigyn, and despite everything that surrounded it, he was excited. He was king, she would be queen, and Asgard would prosper. There had been no attempts by Laufey to breach Asgard for some time now. But… that didn’t mean he wasn’t planning something. 

“The wedding is tomorrow,” Sigyn sighed, leaning back in her seat. Odin sat across from her, pouring over selected reports she pulled for him on Amora and Alva. Frigga stood beside the table, reaching out and snatching up Loki by the shoulder. She steered him to stand beside Sigyn. His hands landed on her shoulders, touching them tenderly. She reached up to place her hands on his. 

“She may be waiting to attack on your wedding day.” Frigga shook her head with a sigh.

“It would be the most opportune time to attack.” Odin added with a nod. “Also, as she despises the two of you the most, it would make sense.”

“Inspiring,” Loki huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Loki…” Sigyn looked up at him. He could see the worry that played on her face. Before she even spoke, he knew what she was going to say. 

“No, the wedding will go forward. Not only is it a special day for us, but it is for the people. They want to see their queen on her wedding day.” Loki cut her off, squeezing her shoulder. “No… there has to be another way.”

“Brother,” Thor spoke up from the end of the table. He had poured over maps for the last hour. Despite their differences, the last week, Thor had become a better brother than Loki imagined. Supportive, strong, informative, even taking the title of general with pride. Thor and Loki sat up late into the morning with plenty of mead talking over it. Loki wanted Thor in his life, but he would not sacrifice the throne. “I believe, you need to go through with the wedding. It will be the only way to catch her.”

“We are of the same mindset brother,” Loki sighed. “But Laufey will also attempt on that day.”

“He has been far too quiet as of late.” Thor growled. 

“I can handle Amora.” Sigyn stated, a scowl clear on her face. “But you two will have to take care of the frost-giants. I do not want them ripping my gown.”

Loki broke into a laugh, looking down to Sigyn. She grinned wide, squeezing his hands again before she slid back her chair. Loki allowed her up, as she stretched out her arms. Loki’s hands fell to her hips, still lingering just to the side of her as she yawned and stretched her arms. They had been in here talking all morning. 

“We should take a break, breathe fresh air.” Odin smiled up at the two. Loki spared Odin a smile before taking up Sigyn’s hand. She followed without a word. Loki made sure to give Thor a passing pat on the shoulder. The two left the war room and Loki only had one place in mind. It seemed Sigyn was thinking the same thing. As they walked, side by side, arm in arm out the west side of the palace and out near the caverns. Long minutes of comfortable silence fell between them. Loki stopped just short of the cavern entrance for Sigyn to take off her heels. He placed them on a small ledge near the entrance for them to stay safe. 

Going down to the garden, he could do that in his sleep. Eyes closed, with nothing but her warmth against him, they wound through cave walls and over rock formations. The only sound between them was the gate as it opened before them. Sigyn smiled softly, stepping in before him. 

“I never get tired of looking at it.” She murmured. Loki lingered at the gate, watching her float around the flowers. He was reminded of the first time he brought her here. The innocent attraction, the affection he held for her, his wasted ego. What was important was the woman before him. His bride that knelt beside the pool, dancing her fingers over the surface. 

“Sigyn?” He asked, stepping inside. She looked up at him with a cocked brow. “I do not believe I properly thanked you.”

“For?” She chuckled, standing back up. Loki stepped up before her, taking up her hands. He placed soft kisses upon her knuckles. 

“Never losing faith in me, for always being loyal-”

“Oh no! Don’t you dare.” Loki blinked rapidly, stepping back. “You make me cry the day before our wedding I will strangle you with my reaper vine.”

Loki looked as she pointed to the massive potted vine that danced against the back wall of the cave. Loki felt dumb-struck, looking between the two. Then he stopped to look at her. She smiled up at him, her hands squeezing his. “I apologize my queen.”

“Good. Just because you’re king, doesn’t mean you are allowed to flounce around, spouting romantic words and heart warming things in effort to make your bride-to-be cry. Because I will and then I will have to strangle you.” She shrugged with a mischievous smirk on her lips. “And who will I marry if you’re dead.”

Loki broke into a broad grin, tugging her flesh up against him. He scooped one hand behind her, the other cupped her cheeks. His thumb trailing her lips. “I… do not… flounce.”

“Yes you do. Have you seen yourself in the reflections of the pala-” He cut her off with a kiss. She smiled into the kiss, pushing up on her feet. A giggle broke their kiss as Loki planted a swift swat to her rear end. 

“A king does not flounce.” Loki reiterated, peppering her with light kisses on her lips. 

“Mmm-hmm, sure.” She teased, grabbing up the front of his tunic. “And another point. When Odin said fresh air, he didn’t mean seducing me.”

“Is this seduction to you?” Loki teased, nipping her lower lip lightly. He pulled back. “I’ve hardly tried.”

She scowled at him, flicking her hard on the nose swiftly. Loki let out a laugh, whirling them fast. In a whirlwind of cloth, he dropped her onto the love-seat, kneeling in front of her. He stole kiss after kiss before settling his hands and head in her lap. They fell into a happy silence again as she ran her hands through his hair. It ran shivers down his spine and goosebumps to his arms. A blissful feeling fell over him. 

“I love you,” She murmured, brushing his hair from his face. 

“And I love you.” Loki returned, catching her hand. He brought it to his lips to kiss on her palm. He felt the shiver and heart beat quicken as he did. A wicked grin curled on his face as he brushed the skirt of her gown. He could see her toes curl, a sharp inhale through her nose filled the air. His fingers slowly worked up her legs, taking the cloth and brushing it up further until it was piled on her lap. She said nothing, only gasped, breathing heavy as he kissed along her thighs. Trailing them up higher slowly, making sure to linger randomly before nipping a spot. Goosebumps jumped up on her skin. Loki’s hands pushed up her gown all the way to her hips.

“Lo-lo-loki.” She stuttered. He spared her a wicked glace, seeing her cheeks and neck flushed and hot. His right hand trailed light fingers over her under garments, making sure to press enough to tease. Then he brushed the cloth aside. It took one kiss to make her shiver, her hands grip the love-seat. It warmed his insides as he swiped his tongue against her moist lips. Loki barely touched her clit with his tongue when a whimper fell from her lips. 

Loki moved a hand up the front of her dress, lazily teasing and playing with her nipples through the fabric. His tongue went to work on her nether regions, swiping inbetween circling her. Sigyn swallowed hard. She whimpered and rutted against him. He knew she was close when his only free hand placed a long finger within her. Her head fell back, her whine turned into heavy panting. Her toes clenched. Loki pushed two digits in and out of her, his tongue attacking her clit.

She fell apart around him. He felt her insides clench down on him rapidly. Loki kissed at her inner thigh, letting her ride down her orgasm. He righted her undergarments and her dress. Then he made sure his mouth was dried before slipping up to sit on the love seat beside her. For a long moment, they were silent… then she shoved him hard on the arm.

“What was that for?” He laughed, sitting back up. She put herself in his arms with a wide grin herself. 

“Your ego. I can’t let it grow too big.” She teased, nuzzling her face into his neck. Loki pulled her in close, holding her to him. Tomorrow would either end in a battle that could hurt everyone, or a happy marriage. Either way… it would change their lives… forever.


	35. Finale

For a long moment, she was fooled into thinking the day would go unscathed. Bathed in special oils and dried in wedding lotions. Her hair braided with golden and green metal vines, flowers blossoming between strands of hair. A dress that made her glow, long and flowy like it were made out of the very stars. Sigyn worried that it would all be for not. As the time ticked by, the morning sunlight breaking over the horizon, she worried this would be the moment they attacked. 

It wasn’t until she took the arm of Thor, leading her up through the throne room, that she hoped. Just for a moment, just till they kissed, that the world would freeze. Because at the head of the throne was Odin, a warm smile. Frigga stood beside him, holding a golden book to her chest. Loki stood with his back to her, only allowed to turn as Thor lead her up the only step. 

His face when he turned, melted her soul. His eyes turned misty as his hands reached out for her. An entire lifetime without him forgotten. The worries she lost sleep over when they first met, tossed aside. Sigyn spared a look to the crowd where Hamir and Weiss stood, surrounded by a select Vanaheim guards. Dressed royally and truly warm smiles upon their faces. 

“The princess of Vanaheim and the King of Asgard.” Odin brought their attention back to him. Frigga opened the book and flipped the pages forward. Golden sparkles fell over their heads as Odin spoke. Magic filled the air like a warm breeze on a grassy hill, calming and soothing. Sigyn melted against Loki, their hands wrapped together. Flowers and vines spread over their hands as the ceremony grew on. Thor stood to Loki’s left, Sulra and Sif to Sigyn’s right, all brandishing weapons. The lights grew bright as Odin came to a conclusion. Magic swirled them, nearly suffocating them. Sigyn turned to Loki, swept up in the glittering whirlwind. A teardrop fell down her cheek. 

“I hope those are happy tears.” Loki whispered, breaking the vines to cup her face. 

“Very happy tears.” She laughed, clutching the front of his robes.

“Weren’t you threatening to kill me for making you cry, yesterday?” He teased, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“As queen, I’m allowed to threaten and take back my threats when I wish.” Sigyn caught his lips before he could reply with anything smart. Their kiss broke the crowd into cheers and shouts. The whirlwind died down as they clung to each other. 

And for a moment the world froze. Sigyn lingered in the peace. His kiss warm, his hands soft, his touch electric. Magic filled her lungs. Then the world started up again. 

They broke their kiss at the sharp screams from the back of the crowd. Loki whirled to face the disruption, Thor already down three steps. 

“Frost giants!” Sigyn snarled. Idus stepped out from the crowd, standing in front of Sigyn. Her child handed to a new hand maiden. Sulra whipped out dual short swords, squaring her shoulders. Sif stepped down to the base of the group, shield and sword out and prepared. Until the crowd split and Amora stood at the center. “How appropriate, that you would aid them. Two birds with one stone.

 

“I am hurt that you would not invite your mother to the affair.” Amora smirked, hands tossed out to her side. 

“She might have been, if you did not poison her mind.” Sigyn retorted, reaching back to her hair. The metal in her braid snakes out into her hand, leaving her hair out and wild. “As Queen, the first thing I will do for my people is rid them of the likes of you.”

“Come and get me, dead queen!” Amora roared, as the world broke into chaos. Thor and Loki flew to defend the people from a surge of frost giants. Heimdall broke into the throne room at full sprint, sword out and ready. Sulra and Idus stood back to back, trading enemies between the two. Magic in the shape of sharp ice daggers flew through the air. Sif took on a giant charging down the center of the throne room. 

Yet Sigyn only saw Amora. Daggers against her hair piece fashioned into a whip. Sigyn deflected just as hard as she attacked. She could not afford cockiness over her previous victory. Amora had been alone and surprised. Here she prepared and had an army. Sigyn would have to win on actual brutality and talent alone. 

“Be careful, I wouldn’t want your blood to get on your dress.” Amora teased as Sigyn jutted away to miss another attack. 

“I will try not to get your blood on it, thank you for the concern.” Sigyn caught Amora by the arm with a quick snap of the whip. Amora let out a small cry of pain as the metal slithered up her arm and dug into her skin. Sigyn jerked her in close, snatching up Amora’s other wrist. They thrashed around, dancing around in the center of the room. A blast of magic smacked her in the chest, throwing her back. 

Sigyn blinked hard, reorienting herself as the effects of the blast tickled her flesh. She felt breathless. Her eyes snapped up to Amora who ripped the metal from her flesh. With another flash of green lights, Sigyn skittered back across the floor. Again and again, like blows to her lungs. Sigyn couldn’t breathe. Her hands caught the pillar before she was flung again. 

Something within her snapped. Breathless, panicked, angry, emotions swirled within her as she looked up to a Frost giant body upon the floor. Before a new blow could land on her, she shoved herself up and over the body. Planting her hands on the body, she looked Amora dead in the eyes. 

The battle went silent as screams of bodys colliding and mangling together before her. Metal and blades left to the side scrambled together to combine pieces of frost giant. Her magic sparked around her, sharp on the tongue and muscle numbing. Sigyn stood up, her beast transformed beside her. Amora’s eyes wide on the beast, stumbled back a step. Sigyn did not miss the cheers and shouts from Weiss and Hamir as they charged beside the beast. A mangled, unholy creation of frost giant and weapons. It burst across the floor, snatching up Amora by the midsection. Sigyn felt the drain upon her body instantly, but kept herself centered. 

The beast used Amora as a battering ram. Swinging her around, flinging frost giant’s across the room. All Sigyn could hear over the monster’s screams of battle, was the snap of Amora’s neck. She collided with a pillar at high velocity, snapping her body into odd directions at the same time. 

A hand slid along her lower back, wrapping around her. A warm breath tingled her ears. A soft voice softened her magic. The beast fell apart as Loki pulled her close to his chest. Thor landed a final blow against the heart of the biggest beast. Sigyn let her head fall to his shoulder, exhaustion filling her bones. 

“My love, it is alright, we are safe.”

And Sigyn felt herself give into his arms. They were safe. The battle was over, as Asgardian knights and Vanaheim guards moved people from the throne and directed bystanders from the room. Sigyn let her eyes fall closed as Loki scooped her up into his arms. Fate forced her hands once upon a time. When she was just a princess, worried for her kingdom. Fate forced her to make a choice, to make a change. Sigyn believed with all her heart, that she made the right choice. The only choice she’d been allowed to make, and she chose correctly. Standing in the war room all those moons before. Struggling to keep herself still, shaking under her gown. Meeting the eyes of a dark haired prince of asgard with piercing green eyes. The day she met Prince Loki of Asgard, was the day she chose to change her fate. 

Sigyn, Queen of Asgard, loyal to Loki, King of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who gave kudos and comments upon my fanfiction. This is one of very few that I finished all the way. I am so happy to have come full circle. I hope yal loved it as much as I do. <3


End file.
